As You Wish, Ojousama
by ayamiko95
Summary: Len and Kahoko are in a master-servant relationship, but it seems to be more than that. It can't be possible, but Len seems to be hiding something, something that could change everything. Review please!
1. Spoiled Ojou sama

_Edit version. Yes, I edited some parts, because I feel that the first chapters were boring O.o_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**_

_**Warning: Super OOC**_

* * *

**As You Wish, Ojou-sama**

**_Intro: _**_It didn't matter whether they were of different status or not... as long as they were themselves... but those were just their wishful thinking. Little did they know about the seriousness of their worlds until they grew up..._

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A bright scarlet haired girl sighed for the nth time that day.

She looked around the exquisite store, which she had entered a few hours ago, with pure boredom. She looked at her brightly polished nails stressing that she was indeed bored as she sat on the store's couch.

Two saleswomen panicked slightly seeing her sighing discontentedly.

"Ojou-sama,"

The said girl looked up with dull eyes as her name was called. She immediately brightened at the sight of her personal butler, who stood before her. Wearing the traditional butler's black suit and bow tie. She smiled proudly seeing the saleswomen in front of her ogle at her servant.

Of course, who wouldn't?

To the part-time working saleswomen, he didn't seem to be a servant. He had strands of sky blue hair which looked silky when touched. His clear golden eyes were soft and might melt anyone whomever may be lucky enough to see his eyes directly. His posture was straight, his built was lean. He seemed around their age too, still in his teens.

The young lady who sat in boredom couldn't hide her glare as they continued to stare at her servant.

He was _hers__!_

"We're going home now, there's nothing here to my liking." She declared, standing up with a fluid movement, bringing her hands to her waist. "Let's go, Len."

The blue-haired servant, particularly named Len, bowed, "As you wish, Ojou-sama."

With a flip of her long scarlet hair, the said Ojou-sama walked out of the store with confidence, holding her head high. Her loyal butler in tow. He quickly opened the door and assisted his Mistress into the long slick black car.

As the car rolled away, the scarlet headed girl sat on her seat with a stern expression. She folded her arms in front of her chest, and sighed loudly. Clearly seeking for attention.

"Ojou-sama?" Len asked, he was seating at the passenger seat, so he could only twist a little bit as he tried to see what was wrong with his Mistress.

"It's just so annoying! Can't they tell that's it's rude to stare? More so, to stare at the servant of Hino Kahoko!" She complained, and then she leaned into the front seat, "And you! Didn't I tell you to stay with me the whole time_—_"

"Ojou-sama," Len interrupted in a polite manner, "You have your bodyguards with you."

"It's different! I wanted you to be there as a frie_—"_

"To be seen being too friendly with a servant won't do your reputation any good."

With the tone he gave, Kahoko was sure that he won't argue with her any further. She sighed frustratedly and leaned back into her seat with force. She stared outside the window instead.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Kahoko's POV**_

.

I pouted on my seat. I'm still not done voicing my thoughts out yet, how could he! Back then he would hear her out until the end!

I unconsciously frowned when I thought of the word _back then_.

.

.

Our relationship...

Len and I are master and servant, yet at the same time we're childhood friends…

We weren't like this in the past...

Our status difference hadn't been this evident...

My family is one of Japan's most prominent business 'boomer', as they call it. Len is the son of our family's head butler who lives in the same house. When we were children, we didn't know about the difference in status, about the different world we lived in, so we were always together.

.

.

.

"_Len! Let's play!" a cute and innocent Kahoko said, following little Len out the garden._

"_Don't follow me!" Len said, clearly irritated._

"_No, let's play!" Kahoko insisted._

"_Ah, you're noisy,"_

_Suddenly Kahoko lost her footing on an uneven ground and fell flat on her face. Then she began to cry. Len turned around looking all stressed. For a child, he already had the expressions of an adult._

"_It can't be helped…" he sighed, running his fingers through his hair, he bent down as Kahoko sat up. "Here." He said, putting a strawberry into her mouth, she was surprised._

"_Yummy," Kahoko said, chewing on the strawberry as she stopped crying._

"_It doesn't hurt anymore right?" Len said, referring to her earlier fall._

"_Yes,"_

_Len smiled._

_._

Len used to be the sweetest guy. He was always strict and stern, he acted like an adult, but deep inside he had a soft spot. To me, he only hid his kindness, but it was still there.

_._

_A flash of lightning appeared, and Kahoko saw in from her room. She hugged her pillow tightly just in time as the thunder came after._

"_Why is the thunder so bright and noisy?" Kahoko asked aloud, she was around 6, "I- I'm scared." She gasped as another thunder came and shook the mansion's foundation._

"_Kahoko! Are you okay?" Len asked, running into her room._

_Kahoko looked up with tear filled eyes, her cheeks puffed up as her tears began to fall, "L-L-Leeeeen…." She cried hugging him._

_Len was surprised, but hearing her sobs, he gently encircled his arms around her and patted her head to calm her down. After a while, Kahoko went back to lie on her bed with Len beside her._

"_Can you please __stay with me tonight?" Kahoko asked, putting up her best pleading look._

"_It can't be helped." Len sighed, sitting on her bed beside her._

"_Nee, you do understand why I was crying…right?"_

"_You don't like thunder, that's probably why you're crying. And besides," he paused for a while before continuing, "I feel like I have to protect you," Len said, a slight blush appeared on his face._

"_Then…do you promise to always stay by my side?"_

"_Wha-what are you saying?" he stammered, completely beet red this time._

_"So you can protect me all the time..." Kahoko had sat up and now she leaned on him and kissed his cheek. "It's a promise," Kahoko said smiling._

_Len was speechless as first, but seeing her innocent eyes as she looked at him, hoping for a positive answer. He couldn't help but smile softly. "Okay," Len agreed._

_Together forever, a promise made on that stormy night…_

_._

_._

After that night, Len has always been by my side. He was always there to defend me, to help me up when I fall. I felt safe whenever he's around me...

He's my precious childhood friend...

Or something more...

.

.

.

_When I was around 14 years old. . ._

_That was when I started to feel Len's sudden growing distance from me. . ._

"_Why? Can't I just pass the day with Len?" Kahoko demanded, staring at the head butler._

"_You shouldn't Ojou-sama!" the elder said. "Your parents have already set your engagement date for the future. If people see you and Len being overly familiar with each other, they could assume the wrong things. You should know that servants and masters are…"_

"_Len!" Kahoko called as soon as she saw him pass behind the elder._

_She quickly ran towards him, ignoring the head butler's warning voice as he called her name._

_Len looked at her when he heard his name being called. As he looked at her, his golden eyes were cold, "You should listen to what father says, because he's right. I am just a servant__—_"

"_Liar, you promised to stay by my side…" Kahoko said desperately._

_._

This is why I said it…

.

"_From now on and forever! I don't care what other people say about it! You're going to stay by my side!__"_

_._

The reason why no one can take him away from me anymore. . .

The reason why he is tightly bounded to me. . .

The cursed words that continue to bind Len until today. . .

.

"_That's an order!"_

.

I could still remember that shocked expression on his face as I said it. It was my first time to use those words, those words which meant it was an absolute order. I knew it was wrong to use it for selfish purposes, but I couldn't just take back my words, I was too angry at that time to back down my temper.

An absolute order can never be broken by servants. They live by those orders. So Len had no choice but to agree with my wish. . .

To never leave my side will make Len a servant forever. It's very, very cold. It must be unpleasant. . .

I raised my chin as I realized where my thoughts were leading me.

Why should I be guilty? In fact, Len should be grateful! No one can separate us now!

I bit my lower lip as I brought my hand to my chest. I could suddenly feel my heart beating at an uncontrollable pace. . .

This always happen when I think about Len being by my side forever. . .

_Ne, Len... did you know how much I like you?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

"Change schools…Kahoko."

I stood speechless in father's study. She watched as her father looked through his papers, as if just delivering the news to her will be enough and that she will immediately agree to it.

"Why do I need to change schools all of a sudden? I am satisfied with my current one." Kahoko said, though her voice was filled with curiosity at her father's sudden decision.

"I feel that you are ignorant about the ways of the world, which is why I want you to go study in Seiso academy this time." Father said.

I was about to protest when the school's name caught my attention.

_Seiso? Seiso is the school that Len goes to! That's right, and maybe if I enter the same school as his, I can understand more about Len! See sides of him I have never seen at home!_

"Very well Father, I will attend Seiso Academy." I said, smiling.

Father smiled at my easy and positive reply. "Then, I would very much want you to attend the Music Department. It's always been a point that the ladies in our household know how to play even a single instrument."

"Eh? There are separate departments in that school?"

"Yes, and since you've been taking up violin lessons, you should bring your violin starting tomorrow."

_But then…which department is Len? I've never heard him play any instruments before…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

.

Seiso Gakuen was starting to be filled with its students. Two distinct uniforms could be easily detected, immediately telling the people that there are two different departments in the school. It was also obvious since those who wear the cream colored uniforms carried their respective instruments, while those in black uniforms just carried their textbooks and such.

In a particular classroom at the Music Department, the students were excitedly catching up with one another with their activities during the weekends.

"See…there's this show which is so interesting," A male student said, chatting with his female friend in front of him, as he did, he unconsciously pulled the chair in front of him and sat on it.

"Excuse me," A cold voice suddenly said. "But I believe that chair doesn't belong to you." A blue haired teenager said, his glare was bone-chilling as he waited for his classmate to move.

Without a fuss or comment, the said classmate immediately stood up and moved out of the way as Len settled into his seat.

"Tsukimori-kun is scary_—_" A fellow classmate whispered to a friend as they witnessed the happenings.

"But he's cool and mysterious! It's attractive," a female classmate countered with a squeal.

"He's the ice prince after all," Her friend agreed.

All of a sudden, their female homeroom teacher entered the room quickly and went to her desk, "You guys, get back to your seat. Today, our class will have a transfer student."

The students went to their seats immediately, wondering why their teacher seemed to be so fidgety.

"Erm…" She said, looking at the door she had left open, "You can come in…please…" The teacher said wearily.

_Please? _The students were in wonder as to why the teacher had to say please.

Suddenly two large uniformed men entered the room first, standing on both side of the door as the said new classmate entered.

A scarlet haired teenager entered the classroom with a different air, she paused in the middle, in front of the class. "Hello, nice to meet you. I am Hino Kahoko." She introduced briefly.

"Ah!" Len said in surprise, seeing her.

"Father told me that I have to learn more about the way of life, so I changed schools. This narrow classroom gave me a culture shock though, but I will tolerate and feel that I am at home. It will be fun to experience a commoner's life once in a while." She smiled.

Everyone began chattering all at once. Len stood up from his seat, "Ojou-sama!"

"Ah, Len. Great, we're in the same class." Kahoko sai brightly, "Here," She said, reaching out her violin towards him, "Please take care of it."

In a flash, Len was already by her side, taking the violin from her with a small bow, "Yes, ojou-sama." Len said expressionlessly.

The class stared wide-eyed at what just happened. The famous ice prince was suddenly bowing in front of someone else! He didn't seem to be ashamed at what he just did. They can't believe that someone could order their famous prince around. It seems like they were witnessing a real live drama, between a perfect matched couples!

"Kyaaaaaaaa~!" the squeal erupted all over the school.

Len sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. His classmates were all getting over excited by the event that just transpired. He shook his head in dismay but remained quiet.

.

.

.

By lunch words spread out like a disease, people already began talking about the _hidden identity_ of their ice prince.

Kahoko sat at her chair watching Len arranging his things so that they could go eat lunch together outside. She watched as some female students peek into the classroom, obviously looking at Len.

_Len seems to be very popular. . . I even heard some of our classmates call him 'prince' or something like that. . ._

"I think I'm going to like it here." Kahoko said with a smile. Fans or not, Len was already hers.

"What are you thinking, suddenly changing schools and coming here?" Len said sharply. "For you to live like a commoner is impossible. Just go back home."

Kahoko looked at him with shock. She couldn't believe that Len just talked to her that way. Seeing her expression, Len sighed. He stood up and began to walk out of the classroom. Kahoko stood frozen, the other girls who witnessed everything were giggling.

"Just wait," Kahoko said, flushed.

Len stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"To embarrass me in front of many is unforgiveable. As your punishment, you have to guide me around the school while I'm here." When she realized that her voice lack authority, she added, "That's an order."

"Huh? What did she say?" a female classmate asked mockingly.

Her friend laughed, "She's ordering Tsukimori-san,"

Len turned around and looked at Kahoko's face intently. He sighed as he saw 'stubborn' written all over it. He walked in front of her, bowed and kissed the back of her hand, "As you wish, Ojou-sama."

The females in the class gasped unbelievably as Len, their prince, complied with her orders.

_Just watch Len. I'll show you that I can live like a commoner! After that, you have no choice but to concede with my staying here. _Kahoko thought stubbornly.

.

.

.

* * *

A whole week passed as Kahoko got used to life as a commoner_—_ lifting her chair as to move to another place by herself, cleaning the classroom during duty, walking the long halls of school, carrying her own things. Depending solely on her own capabilities.

.

.

.

"Off to school already?" Her father asked, satisfied upon seeing his daughter getting ready for school.

"Mn," Kahoko said, "Len's waiting." As the other butlers opened the door to bid their young mistress goodbye, Kahoko suddenly felt dizzy. She felt that the ground's foundation wan't steady enough. The doors seem to shake as she walked. . .

She fainted.

.

.

.

Kahoko woke up with a start, she looked around and it took time for her to realize that she was in her room. Shouldn't she be in school already? So what is she doing inside her room?

"You have anemia. Don't push yourself too much," Len said, standing beside her bed.

Kahoko jumped. She didn't realize that Len was just beside her the whole time. "But_—_" Kahoko began to protest.

"You still want to continue living a life of a commoner? Even after this? You're always tired nowadays."

Kahoko flinched from the venom in his voice. "That's right! I won't give up even if I die!"

"Really..." Len sighed frustratedly, but his eyes has a sudden warmth in them as he watched her. "That stubbornness hasn't changed."

"Eh?" Kahoko asked, as he stood up to get something on her bedside table.

"You haven't eaten yet. Your stubbornness will be the cause of your untimely death, it's rather pathetic." Len said sarcastically as he laid a tray of food on his mistress' lap.

Kahoko smiled. "Thanks, Len."

.

.

.

Len watched her eat for a while before sighing again.

Kahoko looked up from her food curiously, seeing Len's seemingly tired expression. She immediately searched through her brain for a topic to talk about with him. Then she suddenly remembered something.

"How long?" she whispered.

Len looked at her, mildly surprised at her sudden question, his brows furrowed. He was wondering what she meant by her question.

"How long have you been playing the violin?" she asked.

Len was surprised, "How did you learn about that?"

"I may be an idiot, but I can ask around." Kahoko said, slowly pouting.

"Ah," Len said, he cleared his throat, "Um, a while."

"You should've told me! We could've taken lessons together."

"Our levels are different."

Kahoko moaned in irritation, "Again with that master-servant stuff?"

Len tried suppressing a superior look, but a smug smile escaped his lips, "I meant that I'm far better than you," he said.

"Really now," Kahoko said, giving him a challenging look. "And I suppose you can tell me about things I still don't know?"

"Your way of thinking is too low. You might get migraine taking in new terms." He said.

_The old and kind Len…starts to come loose… _Kahoko grinned.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_A/N: Review please! How is this edited chapter? :)_


	2. That's an Order!

_Please follow my twitter account /#!/ayamiko_95, this is where I'll be in touch with my readers. It's an account just for my dear readers. :) Updates about the chapters I'm writing will be there. So are a few teasers :D_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**_

* * *

**As You Wish, Ojou-sama**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rain. . .

Rain was pouring hard. . .

The Hino mansion seemed to be dark and gloomy because of the hard pouring rain. . .

*Boom*

Another thunder strikes the mansion and the household's young lady, Kahoko, jumped at the sudden sound. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to calm herself down despite the loud thumping of her heart.

"H-how annoying!" Kahoko shouted to her ceiling, and another thunder sounded. "Kyaa!" Kahoko shouted as she jumped to her bed. "Th-this is ridiculous. Why am I still scared?"

_In the past Len used to come into my room at times like this…_

As if on cue or as if he had heard here thoughts, there was a light knock on the door, "Ojou-sama?" Len called, entering the room. "Are you okay?"

Kahoko watched him in surprise as he slowly approached her. _It can't be…Len? He really came…_

"If you're okay," He said, relief evident on his face, "Then I guess its fine now." He turned around and was about to leave, when Kahoko suddenly spoke up.

"Wait!" She said, still hugging her pillow tightly as she knelt on her bed, "Could you stay here for the night?"

"You know that I can't, Ojou-sama" Len said politely.

_Please, just like old times…_

"If I tell you that it's an order, nobody can argue with that…right?" Kahoko said stubbornly.

_Seriously! What in the world is she thinking?_ Len began to think incredulously, but in the end, he could only sigh and agree. "As you wish, Ojou-sama," Len took a seat beside her on her bed like back then. He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, "Ojou-sama, as I though, I—"

"No way," Kahoko said, pulling the covers to her.

"I am a servant; this kind of thing is not allowed. Father would definitely give a lecture again."

"Why? You always came over when we were kids."

"But that was when we were kids, ignorant about everything."

Kahoko thought deeply before she spoke again, "Ne, do you still remember that promise?"

"It's…" He sighed, "Yes, I still do," Len said quietly.

"I'm glad... that had always been a precious memory for me." Kahoko murmured, before falling asleep.

"Seriously," Len sighed, running his fingers through his hair again, he sat near her and watched her sleeping form. As he watched her, he could remember the times when they were younger. Unbounded by anything. Unconsciously, he had reached out and gathered a few of her scarlet locks and kissed it.

_It's wrong to feel this way. . .isn't it Ojou-sama? It's dangerous to fall in love with you. . ._

_And yet. . ._

_I can't help but say I'm in love with you. . ._

As Len thought of those words he immediately let go of her locks and slid to the floor beside her bed. A blush quickly consumed his cheeks, "What an idiot I am…"

.

.

.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Eh? We're going somewhere?" Kahoko looked up from her study notes as her father entered her room, announcing that she was going to go somewhere that day.

Her father shook his head, "Not _we_." He corrected patiently, "You and Len are. Kaji-kun has just arrived yesterday from his tour in America, and I'm sure he'd be glad to see you."

"Why should I go to him? He's the fiancé candidate. If I go to meet him personally, it's like telling him that I'm willing to choose him." Kahoko said dismissively, clearly not interested.

"He's also your friend Kahoko. A visit won't hurt. It's been a while." Her father reasoned.

Kahoko fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Alright," She agreed reluctantly, not wanting to disappoint her father in any way.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Kahoko!"

I finally rolled my eyes, as my cheerful _fiancé _candidate, jogged into the hallway to meet me. He immediately engulfed me into a tight hug.

"It's been so long since I last saw you!" He saw cheerfully.

He pulled me back as if to study me, and I did the same. Measuring the changes he acquired in the past four years he had been gone. His dirty blond hair remained long, but his emerald eyes seemed to hold more spark in them now.

Kaji looked behind Kahoko, he sighed, "I see that you still have your servant around you."

"Don't talk about Len rudely." Kahoko said, glaring at him as he walked towards Len.

"While I've been gone, there were certain rumors reaching me. You should stop hanging around Hino-san. You're just a servant." He said, talking to Len as if Kahoko never said a word, "We'll both get married in the future, if you stay too close to her, people will misunderstand your relationship."

"Don't say such a selfish thing!" Kahoko said angrily.

As if just coming to his sense, Kaji turned around and smiled cheerfully again, "Of course, of course. I'm sorry. I'm just a candidate anyway. Well, I'll go see if the room is ready, we can talk over there." Kaji said, immediately disappearing into a room.

Kahoko sighed, "He's hasn't changed." Then she looked at Len who was still quiet. "Are you alright?" Kahoko asked worriedly.

"That guy is right," Len said, not looking up as he continued to look at the floor.

"E-eh?" Kahoko said, looking at him, she felt a small shiver run down her spine as his voice suddenly turned cold.

"I'm just a servant. One day, ojou-sama's wedding day will come. To a man more suitable for you." He said, his cold façade coming back as he looked at her.

Kahoko stood there, frozen, shocked and hurt by his words. Just because Kaji had said something about a wedding in the future. . .

The promise. . .

Did he already forget it then? How could he suddenly turn cold and say such words. . .

"Len, you idiot!" I shouted.

"Ojou—"

"The room is ready Lady Kahoko," A butler suddenly appeared, beckoning Kahoko and Len to follow him.

Len was about to follow them when Kahoko turned to look at him with a glare, "Don't follow me. Just go do something else while I talk to Kaji. It's an order!" Then she turned and followed the butler.

Len stood frozen on his ground at the sudden order his mistress imposed.

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his silky hair, "As you wish Ojou-sama," He murmured.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Oh? I'm surprised. You didn't bring your servant with you? I thought you two were inseparable." Kaji said, sitting on a couch just across Kahoko. He picked up a cup of tea from the table in front of them.

Kahoko did the same as she stayed silent on her seat. Letting Len leave her was something she doesn't usually do. It felt weird not having him around...

"And so, I just want to take this rare opportunity to get to know my fiancée." Kaji grinned, leaning forward as he looked at Kahoko. His expression seemed to be filled with fascination.

"That's enough," Kahoko sighed, "You know we're not officially engaged yet, so don't act like everything's official. Especially in front of Len."

"Why not? He of all people should be aware of how your life revolves. I may not be the one to take your hand in marriage, but certainly, it will never be that servant."

"Stop it! I'm not interested in you or in anyone! Leave me alone!" I said, glaring at him. She'd had enough. She hates it when people seem to talk about Len like he isn't a person who deserves respect.

Kaji stood up and slowly sat beside Kahoko, "Don't be such a spoiled child." He said gently, setting his teacup back down on its saucer at the table.

Kahoko felt uncomfortable at Kaji's sudden closeness to her. She tried squirming away from his sudden close proximity, but the guy just gets closer to her by centimeters. Suddenly, she regretted asking Len to leave.

_Len. . ._

_Len. . ._

_Help me. . ._

Kahoko closed her eyes tightly as Kaji slowly placed his hand under her chin. Gently, he tilted her chin up.

_Len. . ._

_Len. . ._

_Where are you?_

Suddenly there were noises outside the room they were in. Kahoko's eyes opened immediately and Kaji let go of her. He looked at the door, clearly irritated at having them disturbed.

"What—" He began.

The doors suddenly burst open, "Ojou-sama! Are you okay?" A disheveled Len asked worriedly, as he scanned the room for any more bodyguards.

"You—what are you doing!" Kaji demanded, "You guys, do something!" He ordered to his bodyguards who stood on standby at the corners of the room.

"Stop it!" Kahoko suddenly shouted. She didn't want to see Len getting hurt.

"It's because of you, that's why Kahoko doesn't see me," Kaji said, glaring at Len.

_Len. . . How did you know. . . That I was in danger?_

Len was quickly captured by Kaji's bodyguards, he didn't even put up at fight. Kaji ordered one of his men to hit Len after seeing Len's strong-willed eyes. "Don't go anywhere near Kahoko for a second! Understand? Promise!" he demanded. "You're just a lowly commoner with no class."

_Our promise didn't mean anything to you. . .right Len?_

"Promise!" Kaji said, ordering his men to hit him one more time. Still, Len remained silent, just receiving the undeserved battering.

Kahoko couldn't bare to watch anymore, seeing as her loyal servant had started to wince in pain. "Stop! Don't hit him anymore!"

_We can't be together anymore, right?_

"Just promise Len! That's an order!" Kahoko said, tears forming in her eyes.

"The promise," Len spoke, "I haven't forgotten it, even though I am a servant; ever since I was a kid, since that night, I've decided to always protect you. No matter in what situation, no matter in what form…I want to be by your side."

"Ha? What is that?" Kaji said mockingly.

"Then—" Kahoko said, Len looked at her intently, "The only one who can stay by my side is you, Len!"

Just as if the time was right, sirens suddenly sounded. The securities from my dad's company came immediately. It seems Len had called beforehand since he sensed that something wrong was going to happen.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Stay still." Kahoko demanded as she applied ointment on the wound on Len's cheek.

"Ojou-sama, I'm fine." Len insisted.

Kahoko didn't hear any of it as she still continued to take care of him. Len didn't argue anymore when he felt her hand shaking. Tears threatening to fall any time from the corner of her eyes.

After a moment of silence, Len finally spoke. "That time, the first time you gave me an order as a servant, I realized you just want us to be together." Len explained quietly.

"You just realized that now?" Kahoko asked, looking at him incredulously.

Len chuckled. "Even though I am just a servant of lowly status, I hope that I can still remain by your side. Forever."

Kahoko smiled happily as Len said that. Knowing that he'll always be by her side. And maybe someday, they can find a way to diminish this social difference they have…and by then…

_Maybe I can tell him how I feel. . ._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_._

**_Kahoko's POV_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

I was simply just walking around school, about to go to my classroom... I gasped when I suddenly bumped someone along the way, accidentally dropping my textbooks in the process. I looked up and saw a senpai of mine.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, reaching his hand for me to hold on to.

"No, but thank you. Anyway, I don't need your help." I said, standing up by myself. I smoothed out my skirt.

"Don't be rude," He said, "Someone's offering help, the least you could say was thank you."

I looked at the senpai with shock, "R-rude? I did say thank you. Hey, listen here—"

I was cut off when Len suddenly stood in front of me, "I'm sorry," he apologized to the other party. The senpai froze upon seeing Len, and he immediately excused himself, saying that everything was fine.

Wha? Len has that much influence over others? Even upperclassmen?

As soon as the senpai left, Len turned to me and flicked my forehead. "Stop bothering other people." Len said in a hard voice.

"Eh, but…"

_Did_ _I forget to mention that the real Len is very arrogant and mean?_

"Well, since I'm with you, it's alright, come on, let's go," he said, taking my school bag from me and sweeping up my fallen textbook immediately before I could protest and be stubborn about it.

_But he is also very kind. I love him._

What does this mean? What is the relationship between us? We're not the usual mistress and servant but…we're also…not lovers… Did I come to depend on him so much?

I stared at Len's back as he walked in front of me.

Might there be a day when Len will get tired of me? Will he get tired because I keep on depending on him too much? Could I really have bound him so much?

Then! From this day on, for things to be more normal between us, I won't say 'That's an order'.

.

.

.

"That's impossible," Len said one night, when I told him about it. "I don't think that you can survive one day without me."

"I'll be fine! I'm already 16 right? I'll show you that I'll be fine without ordering you around!"

"Ojou-sama," Len smiled, though I'd always yearn to see him smile, this kind of smile wasn't a gentle one. It seemed to be a very sarcastic kind of smile. "Do you want to die that much?" He asked.

I shivered; his smile also held the grace of an angel, but there was something there that made me think of the devil. "When I say I'll be fine, it means I'll be fine! I'll do the morning preparation by myself! You go to school earlier!" I shouted, pushing Len out my room.

"Ojou-sama!"

Just wait and see Len.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**_Normal POV_**

.

.

.

"Ojou-sama, the car is over here," Len said, when he saw his mistress walking to the other direction.

"I'll walk home today," Kahoko said, still being stubborn.

"Ojou-sama," Len sighed warningly, because Kahoko continued to walk backward, facing him. "Ojou-sama!"

Too late. Len was about to warn her about the edge of the pond she was about to hit, when the back of her knee touched the short border of the pond, which caused her to lose her balance and fall in.

Len sighed, he shook his head disapprovingly as he ran to save his mistress.

.

.

.

"Since you just caught a cold, you shouldn't go to school tomorrow," Len scolded, giving Kahoko a towel. He looked at Kahoko tiredly, while thinking _How can she be so stubborn? All she has to do is depend on me. She doesn't have to try hard to blend in or anything._

"I'm fine," Kahoko said stubbornly.

"Until when are you going to be stubborn?" Len asked, taking the towel to dry her hair.

"Stop! I can take care of myself! I don't need you to hover around me all the time!" Kahoko shouted, and when she realized what she just said, she looked at Len, she saw his expression which was hurt. "Ah,"

"Is that so…" Len said, his eyes turned cold.

"Len!"

"Just do what you want." Len finally said as he walked out of her room.

Kahoko bit her lower lip as she watched the closed door. "I'm sorry Len," She murmured, "But I really have to learn to get around by myself... I can't remain being spoiled."

.

.

.

"Aaa, it's raining today." Kahoko said, she opened her umbrella, but then a strong wind suddenly blew in her direction and her umbrella was pushed backward, causing it to break. She was about to complain to Len, but when Kahoko looked around, she realized that Len wasn't with her, so she can't do anything about it...

Kahoko sighed, _Without Len, I really can't do anything by myself, how pathetic. . ._

_I'm such an idiot. Why am I so prideful? All I do is hurt Len and push him away from me more. Isn't this what I had insisted upon? That he stay by my side all the time? Why am I pushing him away?_

_._

_._

_._

"Your Ojou-sama didn't come today?" a classmate asked Len.

Len ignored his classmate and continued to look at his musical notes. Though he pretend to be cold about it, his mind is actually racing with worry for his mistress who walked to school alone today. Could someone have her kidnapped? Did she lose her way? Did she get scared of the rain and refused to attend school today?

"Hey! Look at that!" another classmate said, staring out the window.

Len took a look too, his eyes widen. "Ojou-sama!" he said, from the window, he saw her under a tree just within the campus, sheltering herself from the rain, he immediately ran out of the room.

Kahoko shivered at the cold, her clothes already wet as it clung to her body. She regretted not bringing her jacket today, she regretted not taking the car to school, but most of all, she regretted pushing Len away. Why couldn't she have been honest with her feelings instead?

Suddenly she heard splashing in the rain, Kahoko looked up and saw Len running towards her, carrying an umbrella.

"Len!" Kahoko said with evident relief as she looked at his approaching form, she felt like she could just break down and cry to him. "The umbrella was folded backward, it was terrible!" She said to Len, when he stood in front of her under the shelter.

"You should go to the infirmary—" he said, reaching towards her. There was an urge inside of him. The urge to wrap his arms around her shivering form, her pitiful looking face was drawing him in…

"It's alright!" Kahoko said, moving away from his extended arm.

The two stood silent, and Len looked at her with a tinge of sadness, "For you…am I not needed anymore?" he asked.

"Len," Kahoko said pleadingly.

"Since you don't want me to take care of you anymore, then there's no meaning to my existence. I'll stop being a servant."

"No…you can't. That kind of thing…"

"Is that an order?" He asked, when Kahoko didn't say anything, he didn't look back and began walking away.

"Wai—" Kahoko stopped.

_'That's an order'. . ._

_I can't say it. But what should I do?_

Kahoko suddenly slipped on a puddle and fell.

Len turned around at the sound and stared at her with surprise. "O-Ojou-sama…"

"Be-because I don't want it that way between us!" Kahoko said as she slowly stood up, "When I order you around, people think it's just how it is and there's nothing special about it. When I think of that, I feel like there's a wall between us. I wanted us to be like all those other people! I don't want people to think we're both inappropriate for each other because of our social standing. I—" Tears began spilling and trickling down her face.

_I'm so uncool. To be covered in mud. I am just like a child, a spoiled child. I'm so selfish.I haven't changed at all, not even a bit. But…I love him, even if I'm like this. I love him. . ._

Suddenly, a pair of warm arms enveloped her. "L-Len," Kahoko gasped in surprise. And she was even more surprised when he suddenly carried her.

"Just shut up for now. I'll take you to the school infirmary." Len said, without meeting her eyes.

.

.

.

Once they got inside, the nurse there gave Kahoko a change of clothes and gave her a bed to rest in. Len stood at one side as Kahoko lay on her bed. He watched her tenderly as she began to drift into a light nap. Len quietly took out Kahoko's violin from its wet case—thank god the violin didn't get wet.

Len sat on the chair beside her bed and began to play a lullaby.

Kahoko twisted around her bed and slowly opened her eyes as she heard the soft music, "You're not angry?" Kahoko asked, slowly sitting up and taking a good look at him.

"Just stop that talk already!" Len said, clearly irritated.

"Why?"

_She really doesn't understand anything, does she?_ Len thought frustratedly, seeing her innocent curious look.

"It's okay," Len said, gently this time, "If there's anything you need. You can give me your order."

"R-really?"

"People can think what they want, as long as we both know that status doesn't matter, then it's fine."

"Len…" Kahoko eyes began to water.

"Your orders, Ojou-sama?" He asked, lightly kissing the back of her hand.

"Don't leave my side! That's an order!"

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Another place. The same time._

.

.

Kahoko's father was inside his office, sitting on his chair. He placed both his hands on the table and sighed as he looked at the person sitting at the couch far ahead.

"Len and Kahoko share a bond, and I don't think I would want to destroy that, I know you're really important to her but…" Her father said.

"Uncle," the person in the dark addressed calmly, "I know that you treasure her relationship with Tsukimori, but I love her…"

Kahoko's father sighed again, "I just hope you know what you're doing, I don't want Kahoko getting hurt."

"Being with that kind of person…don't you think that she'll be getting hurt in the future? Social standings are really…"

"It's your call…Tsuchiura-kun."

.

.

.

* * *

.

A/N: _Review please! How is this edited chapter? :D Better?_


	3. Ryoutaro's Return

_Hi there, here's a note. Maybe…just maybe, my way of writing might change, but I hope you still enjoy this. It might change because I don't know how to proceed about. Imagine, rivalry appears in a life so peaceful. Though…I'm used to writing triangles….hahaha. ._

_Thanks for the following reviewers :D_

_rennatanaka__, artaddict, gAm3fr3Akal, Rainbow Concerto, Neko Meow, Hanisakura, empatheticsympatheticpathetic_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro

* * *

**_

**As You Wish Ojou-sama**

**Chapter 4**

"Len?" Kahoko called at the silent hallway of the music rooms. She walked along the hallway, peeking into room after room. An irritated Len poked his head out from a room far down the hallway and motioned her to enter the music room he was using.

Kahoko smiled and entered. Only to receive a full lecture from him about being able to keep silence because she might distract the other students who are practicing.

Kahoko nodded, not really listening. Len noticed that and sighed. He brought his hand to his face in dismay, but as he glanced at Kahoko, seeing her happy face, he shook his head slightly and smiled to himself.

* * *

"Kahoko!" the Hino mansion was suddenly lively.

Kahoko walked out of her room, still with the signs of just waking up. She rubbed her eyes, but all that disappeared when she saw the person in front of her.

"Mother!" Kahoko gasped as she ran to hug her mother.

"Kaho dear!" her mother smiled, hugging her daughter back.

"How was the tour in France!" Kahoko asked excitedly, wanting to hear all about her mother's adventure and trip as a famous singer.

"Great! The fans were all lively. How have you been! Oh, you look well Len-kun," her mother said, seeing Len walking down the hallway.

Len gave a low bow, "Welcome home."

"Still the charmer, I see." She smiled.

Kahoko giggled as she saw Len's cheek redden a little, then she looked at her mother animatedly, "Your trip mother?" she prompted. "I want to hear every detail."

"Mistress, your guest has arrived." A butler said, Len's father, who was Kahoko's mother's personal butler.

"Oh! Great!" Kahoko's mother clapped her hands like a child, "Do tell him to come straight here. I can't leave my little darling's side yet." Looking at Kahoko with adoring eyes.

"Yes," the butler bowed and left to fetch her guest.

"First, tell me about you." She said, looking at her daughter. "I haven't seen you in…8 months! I heard your father transferred you! To a public school no less! Was it dreadful?" her mother asked suddenly in sympathetic mode.

Kahoko smiled and swiftly looked at Len before looking back to answer her mother, "It was, at first. But Len studies there, so I have him by my side. And I have more time to perfect my violin. Len is very talented at it!"

"Oh, really?" her mother said, looking at Len with suspicion.

Len shifted uncomfortably, but they were disturbed when her 'guest' arrived.

Kahoko froze and Len looked at her, worried. But when he turned to look at the guest, he, too, froze.

"Kahoko."

It took time for Kahoko to unfrozen, but when she did, her face broke into a full smile. "Kyaaaa!" Kahoko squealed, running to that person. She hugged him, pushing him a few steps back. "Ryou! I missed you!"

The green-haired teenager chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you too."

"When did you get back! Oh my gosh! You're already so tall! When was the last time I saw you! Ten years ago? You have got to be kidding me!" she squealed excitedly.

Ryoutaro let her go and took a good look at her. He breathed and sighed deeply. "Really, where did all those years go?" then he saw Len, "And I see you're still by her side."

Len bowed a nod. "Yes. It's nice to see you again Master Tsuchiura."

"I told you to call me just Tsuchiura or Ryoutaro. There's no need to be so formal." He smirked.

Len close his eyes for a while as if mustering all the calm he could, before he looked at him and nodded, "Tsuchiura." He tried to hold off any venom in his eyes, ever since, that guy always got to his nerves.

Ryoutaro nodded a can-do nod. "Thank you for taking care of Kahoko, and anyway," he said, facing Kahoko again, "Let's go out. I have a special place in mind."

Kahoko smiled, "So early? Wait! Did you just arrive today?"

Ryoutaro just grinned at her, "Are we going out?"

Kahoko laughed a musical and excited laughter, "Okay, but please, let me prepare."

"You youngsters go enjoy." Kahoko's mother, who was watching the event, smiled.

"Do you want to join us auntie?" Ryoutaro asked, though you could tell he wanted to be alone with Kahoko.

Kahoko's mother laughed. "Oh, no. You two should use this time to catch up to lost time."

Kahoko smiled and ran to her room. "Pick me up by lunch!" she called to Ryoutaro as she entered her room.

Ryoutaro chuckled and said, "Okay,"

"No running!" Kahoko's mother called after her.

When Kahoko and Ryoutaro left, Kahoko's mother looked at Len, who was frozen on his ground. "I know you are important to Kahoko. But you have to remember the boundary between the two of you. It's a wall you can't break since it's in your blood already. You can't do anything about it."

Len watched the Lady of the House look at her with hard eyes, "You shouldn't get too close with Kaho. Remember your place." And with that she left in a huff.

Len sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "So the Lady called that bastard to come here all the way from Vietnam just to stop this growing relationship I have with her daughter…" he shook his head and walked towards his Mistress' room to help her prepare for her day.

* * *

"How do I look?" Kahoko asked, emerging from the bathroom. She twirled around in front of the full length mirror with Len behind her, sitting on her bed.

"I don't know why you have to dress up so much just because you're having lunch with him." Len muttered but it was still enough for Kahoko to hear.

Kahoko sighed and walked over to Len, "I missed him." She said fervently, so fervent that Len felt something aching inside his chest.

"I know." He said, standing up, "You look great." He said giving her one last look before he left the room, "You look so beautiful…" Len said as soon as the door was safely closed behind him.

Kahoko stared at the closed door. "What's wrong with him," Kahoko said, puffing her cheeks. She looked at the mirror once again.

She did looked beautiful, her hair was temporarily curled, the kind of curl that is big and goes down, the curl which models usually have. She was wearing a cream turtleneck sleeveless dress, it had a silky look to it. On her waist, she placed a gold chain as a belt with a few charms dangling to it. The belt gave her waist a more feminine look as to pronounce her shape. She had on a pair of white strappy sandals.

"Too plain?" she wondered to herself, "But adding more and I'd look overdressed. Just where is that Ryou taking me?" she smiled to herself, and then sighed.

She placed a hand on the mirror as she leaned her forehead on it. "What's wrong Len?" she noticed that he had been silent the whole time he was inside her room. What could've happened?

* * *

"You look wonderful Kaho!" her mother gushed as soon as Kahoko went to the living room where Ryoutaro was talking to her parents.

"Really?" Kahoko blushed.

"You look gorgeous Young Miss." Len's father commented, standing at the entrance of the room.

"You look like you're going on a date," her father commented.

"Father! Please! It's not like that!" Kahoko immediately defended, her father chuckled.

"You look beautiful." Ryoutaro said shortly, smiling at her and gesturing the empty seat beside him.

Kahoko blushed a darker shade, _Why couldn't Len say something like that?_ She sat beside Ryoutaro. "What were you talking about?" Kahoko asked, when she entered the room, they seemed engrossed in a conversation.

"A secret!" her mother smiled, gently clapping her hands.

Kahoko's eyebrows scrunched up. "What, are you guys keeping secrets from me now?" She pouted and looked at her father, knowing her father can't resist spoiling her.

"It was Tsuchiura-kun's idea." Her father said, immediately washing his hands of the 'crime'. He smiled guiltily at her daughter. Beside him, Kahoko's mother poked her elbow on his ribs. "Hey." her father said.

Ryoutaro chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll love it, but it's not yet time to tell you." he gently poked her cheek to release it from the air she sucked, which let her have puffed up cheeks.

But Kahoko still pouted like the spoiled child she is. "You're mean Ryou." she stared at him some more before asking him excitedly, "So…where are you taking me?"

"Someplace. And your attire is fit for the event." He said, smiling at her.

"An elegant choice of clothes my darling." Her mother said.

"Thank you, Len had it prepared for me." Kahoko said, and speaking of Len, she turned around. He was nowhere to be found. Her mood dampened a bit from that.

Everyone noticed the change in her aura, and Len suddenly entered the room. Len froze when he saw two pair of eyes glaring at him. From his father and Kahoko's mother. Len didn't know what to do. Heck, he didn't even do anything.

Kahoko looked up and saw him, "Len!" she said, she was about to say something when her mother forcibly interrupted her and eyed her to take her seat again. Kahoko wanted to disobey, but her mother's glare was just too much.

"You two should get going, remember not to come home so late." Kahoko's mother said, trying to sugarcoat the venom in her voice.

"Yes, I promise," Ryoutaro said, standing up and taking Kahoko's hand. "Let's go," Ryoutaro smiled at her.

"Are we walking?" Kahoko asked, she eyed him suspiciously.

Ryoutaro chuckled, "No, princess. We have a car." He pulled her out of the room, passing Len.

Kahoko looked back at Len, but he wasn't looking at her, she frowned. Usually he would say "Have a good day Ojou-sama", or something like that…didn't he care anymore?

* * *

"You should really forget about him,"

Kahoko jumped from her seat. She looked at Ryoutaro who sat beside her in the car, and wondered how he picked up things from her mind, or was she just too transparent?

"What are you talking about?" she still asked.

"You're thinking about your butler. Kahoko, tell me. Are you falling in love with him?"

Kahoko blushed at that, "Wh-what are you talking about! Of course not! You know that our social standing is so different. It would be like defying gravity. He can't provide things I need. You know I'm too spoiled." As the words flew out of her mouth, deep in her heart, she felt something wrong.

"You're right." Ryoutaro chuckled, looking outside the window.

When he looked away, Kahoko stared at her hands which were on her lap, with great sadness. How could she have brushed everything off just like that? Shouldn't she be fighting for her feelings? Why did her resolve suddenly weaken?

"Why…" Kahoko began.

"Hm?" Ryoutaro asked, looking at her.

"Why did you suddenly return?" she asked quietly.

"Aren't you glad? We haven't seen each other in years."

"Why did you suddenly come back?" she asked again, "When we were small, didn't you choose your soccer over me? Now why did you suddenly come back?" Kahoko looked at Ryoutaro, her eyes dampening a bit.

He looked at her, "Kahoko, we were just kids back then, I didn't know what I was giving up."

"You knew," Kahoko said, "You knew what you were giving up. You knew that taking that chance would require you to live at Vietnam already. You knew that it would just get into the way of our friendship. I begged you to stay and you didn't listen. Why did you come back?"

"Why? Then tell me, why are you suddenly questioning my return?"

"Because! I thought I was so sure of what I wanted, of what I believed in! But you suddenly came back and my resolve came crumbling down!" she stared at him with great sadness.

"What resolve?" he asked softly, despite Kahoko's rising voice.

Kahoko looked away, "I don't understand myself…"

Ryoutaro sighed. "I came back, I came back because I realized the most important thing I was losing."

Kahoko looked at him, "Realize? And what is that? I doubt it very much you knew what it was, you're just too selfish...just like me..." she whispered the last words.

Ryoutaro sat closer to Kahoko and took her hand, "I know. I know what I am losing." Then he brushed her hair, "You."

Kahoko's breath hitched and her heart clenched then started to beat rapidly. "Ryou..." she didn't meet his eyes. "I don't mean anything to you." She murmured.

"That's where you're wrong."

When Kahoko looked at him, Ryoutaro recognized her expression. She was ready to argue with what he just said.

"When we were barely even speaking, we were already together. We were never apart, even when Len came into my life, we were always together—"

"Why are you including that—"

"Don't interrupt me." She said abruptly, "You were precious to me. But then, this…this offer to Vietnam came and you threw everything away. You threw me away."

"That's not—"

Kahoko raised a hand in front of his face. He could see that she was about to cry, he stayed silent. Kahoko closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _I won't cry. I won't be weak._

"You don't even know how much it hurt when you left. How much your words hurt me back then."

* * *

_Ten years ago…_

_A six year old Kahoko pulled a nine year old Ryoutaro by the arm. She was crying._

_(And yes, Ryoutaro is older than Kahoko by three years. Len is older that Kahoko by one year even if they're on the same level. He just enrolled later. So presently counting, Kahoko – 16, Len – 17, Ryou - 19)._

"_Kaho." Ryoutaro said softly, prying her fingers away from his arm._

"_You can't leave. I don't want you to leave. Don't leave me." She pleaded, not letting go of the sleeve of his shirt._

"_I have to. I want to."_

_He said it in a hard voice that Kahoko was shock, letting go of him. She stared at him unable to understand why he wanted to go so much. "Why?" she asked._

"_Soccer is the only thing, the only memory I have of my father. The only memory I can remember about him which always made me smile. When I play soccer, it's like he's still alive. You won't understand Kahoko," he said bitterly, "You have a happy family. I grew up for two years without a father now. You don't know how hard it is. I see pictures of him, I hear others telling me about him, but I don't want that. It's like someone telling me about a stranger and I hated it."_

"_Ryou…" Kahoko said shakily. This wasn't the usual Ryoutaro she knew. This Ryoutaro was starting to scare her._

"_The only thing that lets me know, lets me feel that my father really existed is soccer." He said softly._

"_But what about me?" she asked. "Don't you like playing with me?"_

_Ryoutaro sighed, "This is more important."_

"_You're leaving forever?"_

"_If that's what it takes."_

"_Don't you care what happens to me?"_

"_Len is your butler. He has a duty to protect you. You'll be fine."_

_Kahoko looked at Ryoutaro, confused. She didn't understand what he was saying at all. "Duty?"_

_Ryoutaro sighed frustratedly, "You're so spoiled that you can't even understand these simple things. I'm leaving Kaho. I won't be coming back for a long time."_

"_Ryou…" Kahoko said in a pleading voice, her tears flowing._

_Ryoutaro looked at her with a pained expression. "Don't do this to me." This time, he was the one begging. "Don't make me choose, because if you do, it's not you."_

* * *

Suddenly Kahoko was crying. Ryoutaro was surprised. He reached out to touch her face but Kahoko looked away. "Why do I have to remember that." She cried, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry." Ryoutaro murmured.

"It's too late for that." Kahoko said, "When I saw you earlier, I wanted to break down and cry and get angry at you for back then, but, I don't know why. When I saw you, I was just so happy." Kahoko said.

"Was it Len? That made you break down now?"

Kahoko looked at Ryoutaro and knew it was already futile to lie to him. "Yes."

"You know that it's impossible for the two of you." He said darkly.

"I don't care." Kahoko said, "Like you said, I'm spoiled. I want him even if it's wrong. I will have him."

"Do you even understand what you want? Right now, you're talking like he's your toy."

"You understand perfectly what I want. I made a promise with him that we'll always be together. I promised to be his bride."

Ryoutaro was speechless. _What? Do they even know what they're talking about? What this will mean?_

"This is wrong." He said.

"You said it yourself back then, Len will be by my side. He will be the one to protect me. You've turned your back on me,"

"You don't understand. He's protecting you because he has to. He was born with that will already in mind. I won't turn by back on you again. I told you, I already knew what I was losing, and I can't bare it if I lose you forever."

"You're the one who doesn't understand. I—"

"I love you Kahoko."

Kahoko froze. What did he just say? Is he serious? Ryoutaro realized what he had just said, he pushed himself away from her, now that he realized how close they were seated to each other. He watched her, still shocked. This pained him even more. How blind could she be?

"I love you. That's why I don't want to lose you. It took me time to realize, it even took others to let me realize. But as soon as I realized my feelings for you, I vowed to do everything to be with you. If you want me to, I'll give up soccer, as long as I can be by your side. I don't want to lose you, Kahoko. Not to Len, not to anybody."

"What are you talking about?" Kahoko asked, already blushing at his bold statement.

"I'm not blind as you are, Kahoko." When Kahoko was about to argue, Ryoutaro ignored it and continued to talk, "I know that you think you're in love with Len Tsukimori, but that's all an illusion. You were just devastated when I left you. And aside from me, he was the other person staying by your side. You don't want to lose him too. I'm sure you made that promise of being his bride when you were barely able to think for yourself."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kahoko asked, angered. It seems like he was looking down on her.

Ryoutaro raised both of his hands in defense. "Think about it Kahoko. Do you really love him? Or is it just because you don't want to lose him, that's why you think you're in love with him? As for him, are you sure that he's in love with you or is the reason why he's this close to you is because he has a duty to fulfill?"

Ryoutaro could see that his words were sinking into Kahoko. She was considering things. That means that he wasn't quite far off the mark. That means, they haven't really established a relationship yet. Slowly, he leaned towards her. Kahoko knew what he was about to do, but she didn't know what she was suppose to do. This will be her first kiss…

"No!" she screamed, accidentally pulling the handle of the car door. It opened and since Kahoko was leaning back, she fell.

"Kahoko!" Ryoutaro shouted in surprise.

Thankfully the car wasn't running fast and they were in some place quiet, like a park maybe, there wasn't even a lot of cars. When Kahoko fell, she rolled a few meters away as the car screeched into a stop. Ryoutaro was about to run towards her when suddenly one of the chauffer ran towards her first. Ryoutaro was about to call out that he will take care of her, when he recognized who was running towards her.

"Are you alright, ojou-sama?"

Kahoko flinched as she recognized that voice, she tried to look up, but a part of her hurt and she groaned in pain. "Len," she said weakly.

"Don't move too much," he said, examining her. When he got to her shoulder, Kahoko protested in pain. "Sorry," Len mumbled, "I think you broke your shoulder." He slid his arm and the back of her knees and the other under her neck as he lifted her.

"I'll take her to the hospital." Ryoutaro's voice came from behind him, Len turned around and saw his hard eyes.

"I'll take care of her." Len said in a cold voice, "You might just make everything worse."

"You don't have the right to talk to me like that."

"And you don't have the right to force yourself onto her." Len brought Kahoko to his chest, carrying her bridal style, he signaled a cab and gently placed Kahoko inside, as he was about to enter the cab, he saw Ryoutaro glaring at him from his spot.

"Who made you the spokesperson for my feelings?" Len said, sliding into the passenger seat.

As the cab rolled away, Ryoutaro realized that Len heard their whole conversation. But, how did Len get into the car? How did he get hold of the uniform that was made personally for the Tsuchiura employees?

"She's mine." Ryoutaro said to himself, clenching both his hands.

* * *

A/N: please review! .


	4. What News?

_Hi there, so, Christmas break is here, will I be able to update faster? (laughs). I'm currently juggling this fic and my _Kaichou wa Maid-sama _fic which is surprisingly popular. :)) It overtook this fic's reviews in just three chapters. :))_

_As usual, thank you for the the reviews. gAm3fr3Akal, NeKo Meow, Hanisakura, 4everhere, Edogawa Ai-chan, Renna Tanaka, Jamila They're really great motivators. :D_

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**As You Wish, Ojou-sama**

**Chapter 5**

_"I love you. That's why I don't want to lose you. It took me time to realize, it even took others to let me realize. But as soon as I realized my feelings for you, I vowed to do everything to be with you. If you want me to, I'll give up soccer, as long as I can be by your side. I don't want to lose you, Kahoko. Not to Len, not to anybody."_

_"What are you talking about?" Kahoko asked._

_"I'm not blind as you are, Kahoko." Ryoutaro ignored it and continued to talk, "I know that you think you're in love with Len Tsukimori, but that's all an illusion. You were just devastated when I left you. And aside from me, he was the other person staying by your side. You don't want to lose him too. I'm sure you made that promise of being his bride when you were barely able to think for yourself."_

_"What is that suppose to mean?" Kahoko asked, angered._

_"Think about it Kahoko. Do you really love him? Or is it just because you don't want to lose him, that's why you think you're in love with him? As for him, are you sure that he's in love with you or is the reason why he's this close to you is because he has a duty to fulfill?"_

_Silence._

Len clenched his hands as he leaned his head on the wall behind him. He was currently in a hospital, waiting for the doctor to come out from his Mistress' hospital room. He cursed internally after having that flashback of the conversation between Kahoko and Ryoutaro inside the car.

_"She was quiet; did that mean that she actually thought about what that guy was saying? Did she let it sink into her mind? On second thought, she's just too easy to deceive." _Len thought angrily.

"Len."

Len looked up and immediately straightened, he bowed. "Master."

Kahoko's father looked at Len worriedly, "How is she?"

"There's no news yet. But I don't think it was anything serious."

"Is that so," he sighed in relief. He sat across Len on one of the hospital's plastic chairs. He brought his hands together and placed it in front of his mouth as he leaned down, letting his elbows rest on his lap. "I guess it was the right thing to do, for me to send you along with them."

"I beg your forgiveness, but I have to raise a question," Len said.

"Go on."

"Don't you think the Lady would be angry if she discovers that you had given me a set uniform of the Tsuchiura household workers?"

Kahoko's father chuckled, "Certainly I would have my head chopped off. But, at least you were able to save Kahoko, I mean, prevent further damage. I trust Ryoutaro-kun, but I don't think he has a first-hand experience in the medical field."

"Is this where you come in and say I should be grateful that you let me study medicine during my summer breaks, sir?" Len said, letting go of the politeness in his tone.

The Master chuckled once again, "Very fierce Len. But all those courses I enrolled you in, all those advanced studies, are for Kahoko's sake. You have a duty to be by her side and protect her. Tsuchiura-kun was pretty reckless today. Not even locking the door. And Kahoko! That daughter of mine, what sanity gave her the idea of pulling the handle to the car's door?"

"It was an accident, sir." Len reminded him.

"And what caused it? Was she asking for something impossible again?"

"No, sir. I can tell you if you order me to, but if you still grant me free will, I don't think I would like to tell you about the cause."

Kahoko's father stared into Len's eyes for a while. He was searching for something. Something that would give him a clue about what he wasn't willing to share, at the end; he just sighed and shook his head. "Alright, I won't ask. But I will ask again if something bad happens to Kahoko."

Len bowed again, "Thank you sir."

Kahoko's father sighed again. "So, were those two getting along in the car? How come Ryoutaro-kun isn't with you? Wasn't he worried about Kahoko?"

"Well sir, I had a slight confrontation with him." He closed his eyes in regret, "I know it wasn't my place, but he—"

"Okay, I think I'm starting to get the picture. Now," he said, leaning back on his chair. "I need to talk to you."

"Yes, sir." Len said, he felt that it was something bad. He already had an idea about what the Master wanted to talk to him about.

"How do you feel about Kahoko?"

"Sir," Len said, without showing any strong emotion. He just answered calmly, "She is my Mistress and I had been born to serve her. What I feel is loyalty."

Kahoko's father chuckled, "You're quite smart Len. But you know what I meant by that question."

Despite the smile the Master was showing, Len could tell that he was serious. "It is forbidden for me to speak of those feelings, since those feelings are forbidden."

Kahoko's father closed his eyes and a smile appeared on his lips. He looked at Len once again, "I'm surprised, that someone like you would be attracted to such a spoiled character."

Len didn't realize that he was tensed until he relaxed. He let out a short laughter, "Sir, it is precisely because she is like that, and that is the reason why I want to be by her side."

Kahoko's father chuckled again, "Len, boy, you have too much a sense of duty. I knew for a long time now that you two share something unrequited, but don't worry," he said, seeing Len's troubled face, "I won't tell my wife. She'll certainly do something about it." He sighed.

"Sir, why are you telling me all of this?"

"Well Len, surprisingly, I'm supporting your feelings for my daughter."

Len was surprised. "S-sir?" he asked, not really sure if he heard what the Master said right.

This time, Kahoko's father laughed. "Look at you. It's my first time to see you lose your composure Len." He laughed again, but when he stopped, he was dead serious. "I want my daughter to be happy, and I know who she will be happy with."

"But sir, the Lady—" he stopped, and searched for the right words to say, "It's impossible for me to make her happy for a long time. Our social standings are very different."

"If you're talking about being unable to provide what she needs, Kahoko understands, she's just being spoiled because she knows it can be provided."

"Sir," Len said in a strong voice, "Even if you support how I feel for her, there's no guarantee that she will reciprocate my feelings."

"What are you talking about? I'm not blind Len, and I'm sure you aren't too. That child—"

"Sir, I'm sorry," Len said, "But first of all, what we have is strictly a master-servant relationship and nothing more. Second, like I said, our social standing is such too different. Third, I wouldn't want my father to get in trouble with the Lady and also, if what Ojou-sama and I have is more than a master-servant relationship, it could spoil your family name, and I don't want that."

The Master sighed, but before he could say anything more, the doctor came out of Kahoko's room. He immediately stood up.

"Doctor," he said, worry was written all over his face.

"Don't worry, she's fine. Just slight bruises." Then the doctor gave a light laugh, "She's quite delicate isn't she? The nurses thought that she fractured a bone because she seemed to be in so much pain."

Kahoko's father chuckled, "Yes, she tends to over express her feelings."

"Well then sir, she can leave the hospital already." The doctor smiled and left.

* * *

"Leeeeeeeen," Kahoko said, dragging his name like a child would do.

"Ojou-sama," Len sighed.

They were already walking up the steps of the mansion, the Master had left them at the entrance and left them since he had a meeting to attend. After dropping them, Kahoko had asked if her mother had heard of the incident.

_"Well, not yet." Her father had said. "But she will hear it from Ryoutaro-kun soon, I think."_

_Kahoko groaned, "She'll be furious, can't you just take me with you, please?" she begged, pouting cutely in front of her father._

_"Um," her father began to struggle._

_"Ojou-sama," Len said in a strict voice, "we have to go back now."_

_Kahoko glared at Len. And during that time, her father had immediately rolled up the window and let the car go on its way._

"I don't want to go and see Mother yet, can't I just go to my room first. Anyway, she'll be wondering why I'm back so soon." Kahoko said.

"Ojou-sama, one way or another—"

"Just let me fix myself up, at least." Kahoko begged.

Len looked at her and knew she should. Her hair was messed up and her dress had dirt and a few torn parts here and there. The Lady wouldn't tolerate such…unruly sight.

"Alright," he finally complied and led his Mistress into her room.

Kahoko smiled and immediately ran to her room, when Len got there, Kahoko had already changed into a simpler dress and she was sitting in front of her vanity mirror, about to comb her hair.

"Let me do that, Ojou-sama," Len said, "You might do your hair some damage."

Kahoko stuck her tongue out at him from the mirror, "I'm learning." But she handed her brush to him anyway.

Len gently gathered a thick lot of her hair and gently brushed it, Kahoko sighed at the comfortable feeling.

"Ne, Len." Kahoko said.

"Hm?"

"About the conversation I had with Ryou a while ago in the car…" Kahoko said, she looked at Len's reaction from the mirror, but it remained frozen.

"What about it?" he asked when she didn't continue.

"Did you hear what we were talking about? I…I know that there's a glass separating the front and—"

"No, I didn't hear anything," Len lied smoothly, "But I saw you fall from the side mirror."

"Oh, I see." Kahoko said with relief.

"I'm really sorry you couldn't go to wherever Tsuchiura was going to take you."

"Eh? Um, that's alright. I didn't want to be there with him anyway."

"Hm?" Len said, feigning curiosity, "And why is that? I thought you were excited to spend the time with him."

"I was." Kahoko said, her tone made it obvious that she wasn't going to share any more than that. "And what happened after I fainted, when you carried me?"

"Well, I took you into a cab." He answered simply.

"And Ryou? He didn't stop you?"

Len thought about it for a while, whether he should tell Kahoko about the bold statement Ryoutaro told him, and what he, himself, had said. But if he did, Kahoko would know that he heard their conversation.

"Nothing happened. I just told him that I knew more than he did when it came to human conditions, something like that."

"Yeah," Kahoko smiled, "That's why you're so amazing." She giggled, "Imagine, being so smart and experienced at such a young age. You could be considered a genius. You were so serious every time Father wants you to learn something new. Studying medicine…you're the youngest to graduate. Age 15? Really amazing."

"I'm flattered to hear that from you, Ojou-sama." Len said, allowing a small smile to escape his lips.

"Moe, I'm getting tired with that." Kahoko said, folding her arms to her chest.

"With what?" Len asked, finally putting the brush on her table.

"Is it so hard to say my name? I'm already getting tired. It's always 'Ojou-sama, Ojou-sama', can't you just call me by my name?" Kahoko asked, looking up behind her to see Len's face.

"Your mother wouldn't have that, and Father would certainly lecture me about the lack of respect." Len said as Kahoko turned her chair to face Len.

"Well, I can just order you to." Kahoko said stubbornly, "And there's nothing they can do about it."

"Ojou-sama," Len said warningly, "You shouldn't. You'll just get me in trouble, even if you ordered me to call you by your first name."

"But Len," Kahoko pouted.

Len sighed frustratedly, "You've already ordered me to stay by your side. That's enough. Don't go pushing everyone's buttons and make them cope with it just because you're spoiled. For once, Ojou-sama, think about the people you're getting involved because of your spoiled attitude."

Kahoko sat silently, shocked at what Len had just said. It was her first time to hear it from him, and it was also a first to see him so angry. When Len saw her expression and realized what he just said, he immediately bowed low.

"I'm sorry, I've stepped out of line." And when he straightened up, he immediately left the room.

As soon as Len left the room, Kahoko found herself staring at the closed door until her vision was fogged with tears. "Sorry, Len…"

* * *

"Ryoutaro-sama, welcome back," A man in black bowed as Ryoutaro stepped out of the car.

"What is it? If it's business I'm not in the mood for it." Ryoutaro said, walking up to the mansion.

"Actually sir, it is what you have asked me to research on. I've found what you were asking for." He said, raising a thick envelope.

"Oh?" Ryoutaro said, stopping in his tracks. He got the envelope and opened it, quickly scanning its contents. "Why so much? I don't think it was this interesting or if there was even something interesting about what I told you to check on," he said, returning the papers in the envelope.

"Sir, if you would just read the first few pages—"

"Ah," Ryoutaro said, annoyed, "Don't go ordering me what to do, I'm not stupid."

"I'm sorry,"

"Well anyway, I'm going to check these in my room. Good work."

"Yes sir," the man bowed and left Ryoutaro to walk by himself.

Ryoutaro threw the envelope on his desk as he entered his room. He sighed. "That Tsukimori has guts to stand up to me like that. He doesn't seem to know who his enemy is. He's just a lowly underling." He sat on the chair and took the envelope, "What a hassle, why'd I even spend my time in this."

He placed the contents on the table and took the first page, as he read on, his expression changed. "You have got to be kidding." He shouted.

"Ryoutaro-sama." The family butler entered his room and was surprised when Ryoutaro threw everything that was on his table on the floor. "Ryoutaro-sama!"

"This has to be a lie! What is this!"

"Ryoutaro-sama, what is this all about?" the butler bent down and had a look at one of the pages, "Eh? Isn't this Len Tsukimori from the Hino residence?"

Ryoutaro banged the wall frustratedly, "Yes. I had someone investigate his background."

"This," the butler said, reading a few parts of it, "I _did_ hear about this. The boy was trained at a young age, he's quite excellent. He's already graduated with a medical degree, he's good with English and German language, very smart. There are people from other country already trying to recruit him. I guess Hino-sama wanted a perfect butler for his daughter."

"No! That's not it. I'm well aware about that already. When we were young he'd always be gone for those reasons, attending lessons and such. I'm surprised he even has the time to be by her side."

"Then why do this, Ryoutaro-sama? He's the butler of the Hino family's hime-sama, right? There's nothing else to investigate. His father and mother both came from a common family, but since his father—"

"That's not it!" Ryoutaro shouted, "Damn. Is this why he was so confident? Damn it. I had him investigated because Uncle let slip something that made me curious. And this, THIS is what it was all about! Dammit!"

"Ryoutaro-sama…"

* * *

"Kahoko! Back so soon?"

Kahoko jumped as she heard her Mother's voice from behind her. She was walking down the hallway about to go to her mother's room.

"Y-yes," Kahoko answered. Did that mean Ryoutaro hadn't called her mother yet?

"Why the pale face? Didn't take the news well?" she laughed, clapping her hands lightly once again.

"News? What are you talking about, Mother?" Kahoko asked, wondering why her mother seemed to excitedly hyper all of a sudden.

"Oh, don't be so shy Kaho dear, I know all about it. That was what we were all talking about earlier in the living room! Ah! You've grown up already! How time passes. Now, make sure you get rid of that urge to spoiled now and be good alright?" Her mother talked on and on as Kahoko tried to make sense of what her mother was saying.

"Mother!" Kahoko interrupted, already so confused, "What. Are. You. Talking. About." She said firmly.

Her mother laughed. "Okay Kahoko. Stop keeping up the pretense! I know what you're hinting. And yes, I'll buy you a new wardrobe. Imagine! You're getting engage already! And your engagement party is already planned!"

"What!" Kahoko said, shocked, "Engaged! With who!"

"Ara, you were being serious when you said you didn't know what I was talking about?" Kahoko's mother said in surprise.

"That was what I was trying to say the whole time!"

"Uh-oh," Kahoko's mother said, covering her mouth.

"Now," Kahoko said impatiently, putting her hands to her hips, "What _are_ you talking about, Mother? I'm getting engaged! Nobody consulted me with that."

"Oh," she said waving her hand in front of her daughter, "No need to be so modest, anyway the cat's out of the bag. I wonder what happened, Ryoutaro was suppose to propose to you today."

"What?"

"And anyway, I'll just have to tell Ryoutaro I spilled his secret." She smiled at her daughter, "We had everything arranged already."

"Wait, what is my say in all of this?"

"You were going to answer him anyway, so there's nothing else."

"How sure—"

"Oh come on, Kaho dear. You and Ryoutaro go well together, and the boy is clearly in love with you. And your already 16, the age where you have to be engaged already."

"This is the first time I've heard of it!"

"Well, your father was against this, but I don't see what's wrong. You clearly like Ryoutaro too, you two have been great friends when you were young. And there doesn't seem to be anybody you're interested in anyway. So, what's wrong?"

"I—" Kahoko stopped. What was she going to tell her mom? That she was in love with someone else? And that someone else is her butler! Surely, if her mother learned about it, she'll immediately separated her and Len!

"What's wrong Kaho?" her mother pressed, showing a concerned expression.

"Ah, it's nothing. And, you're right. I just wanted him to propose the right way." Kahoko said, turning back into her spoiled self again.

"Well, I don't know what happened, but I'm sure he'll come around again." Her mother said.

"You're right, um, please excuse me, I'm going to the garden for a while." Kahoko said, immediately running to the other direction.

"Kaho! Don't run!" her mother said, and then she smiled.

A conspiracy of a smile.

* * *

_A/N: **Review please!** How was this chapter? Was it better than the last one? Whoo, I'm halfway already in the story! :)) I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for any errors, It's already 12:43 am. Don't usually stay up this late, but anyway. Sorry for the late update! :D_


	5. Tsukimori Tradition

_Hi, I'm back. Sorry for the late update! :D It's finally summer vacation!_

_Thank you for those who reviewed in the last chapter! ._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro_**

* * *

**As You Wish Ojou-sama**

**Chapter 6**

Len rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked along the hallway of the huge mansion. He has no idea what had gotten into him. He didn't mean to take it out on her but he couldn't keep everything in anymore.

He's happy that he could stay by her side, but he can never have her. Even if her father approves of their feelings for each other, a much greater force is still trying to keep them apart. He stuck his hands into his pocket and suddenly felt something crisp inside it. He suddenly remembered a letter he had placed inside.

What added to his anxiety, aside from the possibility of losing his most beloved to someone else, was this. The letter came from someone he had known in a distant past. He had already forgotten his life before he came to fully serve the Young Lady, but this letter had reminded him of it again.

A secret.

He's been keeping a secret from Kahoko. It was something he was sure that she'll never understand. And it wasn't just some secret, it was something that could change their lives.

He sighed as he opened the door to his room, but was stopped by his father.

"Len," he said.

Len turned to look at his father, "Yes?" he asked in a polite tone.

"I need to talk to you about something, why don't we talk inside your room." he said in a conversational tone.

Len nodded stiffly. He knew that this day would come one way or another. This day which had been hanging over his head ever since he vowed to serve the Young Lady. His father closed the door carefully as Len settled on his bed. His father sighed as he took a seat on one of Len's chairs across him. It was silent for a while.

"The day is coming near." his father said.

"Do they even still remember me," Len said in a cold voice.

"I'm sure it isn't about _them_. Your reluctance comes from your growing feelings for the Young Lady." his father said, direct to the point.

"Whatever happens in the future is my choice."

"Len," he said in a hard voice, "I know what choice you're going to make in a few months, but that isn't the right choice. Yes, you could stay by her side as her butler, but that will never be enough for you. Soon enough people will judge you and you will just bring her down. She has potentials. She may still be raw but the Young Lady could do a lot of things. You too, you could be so much more."

"My choice is mine alone and I will stand by it."

"Think it through Len."

"I will."

His father sighed as he looked at Len's stubborn face. He already knew he was fighting a losing battle as soon as Len figured out what this talk was all about. He shook his head, "You can't have her."

"You don't know that."

"You can't have her while you're like this." he said again as he stood up, "She's getting engaged to Tsuchiura-sama. The Lady already informed her of that just a while ago and the Young Lady accepted."

Len looked up in surprise, "She accepted?" he repeated, as if he wasn't sure he heard it right.

"I'm telling you." his father said in a tired voice as he left his son's room.

Len stared at the closed door in disbelief. Kahoko accepted the engagement? There has to be a deeper story behind it. Maybe she was forced? Len sighed. What is he thinking. Of course she would accept. His father's right. He can never have her if he remains like this, but being by her side...it completes him.

He threw his back onto his bed. The impact made his bed stand shake a bit, but that was enough to shake the small shelf on top of it. A book fell on top of his face before he could catch it. Len slowly sat up, he was about to bring the book back into its place when something slipped off its pages.

He caught it before it flew away further. It was a photo. A photo from his distant, secretive past. It was taken eleven years ago, he was 6 by then. Behind him was the Eiffel tower in Paris, and beside him was his childhood friend. A little girl with light brown layered hair and a pair of matching emerald eyes.

He brought the once-again-forgotten letter out from his pocket and reread it for the sixth time since he received it.

_Len,_

_I miss you so much. I know that I'm not suppose to see you, and I'm not even suppose to send you this letter. But I want you to know that I am still thinking of you. I know that I have to endure only for a few more months, but I'm scared._

_I know you've promised me what choice you will choose when the time comes, but I'm scared that maybe you've changed your mind. I'm scared that you'll choose the same path as your uncle. I'm scared that you won't come back anymore..._

_Please, please remember that I'm still waiting for you._

_ -Always, Mori Manami_

Len closed his eyes as he let himself remember his past.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Why do I have to keep going to that house? I don't like it there." A five year old Len complained. In the age of five, he was already considered a genius, his speech was already flawless, his knowledge seemed to have no limits at all, and his skills with the violin was really great for someone of his age.

"Len," his mother sighed. "I'll tell you when you're a little bit older." She watched as her son looked up at her from his little height.

"Why can't you tell me now? I want to play my violin with Mori, but I have no time anymore because I have to keep going to that house and play with that spoiled kid."

"Len," his mother said in a stern tone, "She's only a year younger than you. Don't talk like that."

"But mother," Little Len whined.

"Let me tell you something. Maybe this will help you understand what you're about to go through in the future." She said, carrying Len to her lap as she sat on one of the comfortable cushions in their library.

"You, do you know who you are?" she asked her son gently.

Len wanted to reply with sarcasm, but seeing his mother's earnest gaze, he answered thoughtfully, "Yes, mother. I am Len Tsukimori. I come from the main family branch of the Tsukimori household. I am the son of the world renowned pianist and of the famous violinist. And one day, I will walk the same path as them."

His mother nodded, "That's right Len. One day. Had your tutor taught you about our family tradition?"

Len shook his head, "She said that it was still too complicated for me to understand. She called me a genius, but why won't she tell me something like that? Isn't a genius someone who can understand—"

"Hush Len," Misa said softly, "I'll tell you about it. But I'll only tell you the shorter version of it."

Len snuggled closer to his mother, sensing a long story ahead. Misa gave her son a sad smile as she began to talk.

"We've had this tradition since the start of our bloodline. The tradition is that, in every generation, the first born son from the main branch of the family will serve the Hino family at a certain time. We've had this tradition because the Head of the Hino clan had saved the heir of our clan in the distant past. The Heir was kidnapped and the Head of the Hino clan sacrificed his life to save him. Ever since then, our family had promised to offer the head of our clan to their family."

"Isn't that a bit unfair? Where's the freedom in that?" Len asked.

Misa shook her head, "A life can never be fully paid back and that is all they could think of. A lifetime servitude." then she smiled a bit, "The Hino are good people. They've altered the tradition a bit. When the Tsukimori servant turns 18, he can choose whether to continue serving the Hino family or return to his family."

"Of course they'd choose to go back to their family." Len said, as if it was stupid of them to think that the person wouldn't want to go back into this luxurious life.

Misa shook her head again, "You're wrong Len. People are different, not all of them are predictable. Your uncle, the eldest son of our family branch, had chosen to serve them forever."

Len was silent for a while as he took it all in. "Is that why Uncle is always there at the Hino mansion, serving them? I always find it odd why he'd follow orders from them like one of our servants."

"Yes. When his choice came, he chose to serve them."

"Then why do I have to be there all the time?" Len asked, not getting what this family tradition stuff had to do with him, unless... He looked at his mother with a frightened expression.

Misa hugged her son tightly. She'll lose him. She won't be able to hold him like this in years anymore. Her son will be growing up without her by his side. A few tears escaped from the corners of her eyes. "Yes, Len. You are the first son born in your generation. You are the first son born in the main family branch."

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kahoko?"

Kahoko looked up with her tear streaked face and saw her father's worried expression. "Father," she said, immediately trying to wipe away her tears. But every time she wiped them away, a fresh batch of tears came out next. She couldn't stop her tears from flowing this time. It hurts too much now.

"I'm sorry," her father mumbled, taking a few steps into the gazebo where her daughter was slumped on the floor. He watched her with sad eyes. This is what he couldn't stand, seeing his gentle daughter in tears.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked as she looked away. She didn't want her father to see her like this. So weak. Vulnerable. Breakable.

"I couldn't do anything."

Her father's serious and sad voice made her look at him. She rarely saw her playful and cheerful father like this. Did her situation really mean so much to him? Her mother seemed so ready to give her away already.

"I couldn't do anything at all."

"I know," she murmured. She really understands that. Her mother is the most dominant person in the household. She really understands. Her father wasn't just apologizing about the engagement, she realized that her father knew about her feelings for Len. He's apologizing because he can't do anything about it. Of course he can't. A servant and a Lady can never be together. She understands that. "But I love him." she still said.

"I know that. But everything will be in his hands."

"Len's?"

Her father nodded. "There's something we haven't told you about Len, and I don't think it's even my place to tell it you. Len will tell you if he thinks you have a need to."

Kahoko wiped away her tears and shook her head, "I don't think he'll tell me, I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to me again."

"Does he know about this too?"

Kahoko shook her head, "But I've done something terrible. I've been too selfish that I've forgotten about Len's feelings. About how he might feel every time I order him around. I've...I've never considered it."

"It's alright," he said, bringing his daughter into a half hug, "You'll find ways to patch things up. You two always find ways."

"I hope you're right...I'm scared. Can't I just refuse this engagement? Isn't this suppose to be part of _my_ choice? It's _my_ future."

Her father stroke her hair gently, "In this kind of world, usually our choices are limited. Don't misjudge your mother. She only wants the best for you, you're future is more secure if you're with Tsuchiura-kun."

"But my feelings for him aren't as strong as my feelings for Len," Kahoko half-whined, "Can't you just disown me?"

Her father laughed, "I can't do that Kahoko." he said, pulling away from his daughter, he smiled when he saw that her tears had stopped. "Remember, everything will be in Len's hands. You just have to trust him."

"I..." Kahoko began.

"If he feels just as strongly for you, things will be different." Then he paused, considering his words. Both of Len's choices will be because he feels strongly for her. One will let her stay by her side, the other will let him be separated from her but be with her forever in the future... "It's his choice." he said finally.

"What about my choice?" she asked once again.

Her father gently shook his head, "I'm sorry Kahoko."

Kahoko frowned but sighed in the end. She nodded to herself, "Alright then, I just have to trust Len right?"

* * *

"We're here, Young Master. Hino-sama." the chauffeur said as he opened the door for them.

Ryoutaro stepped out of the car first and took in the huge view in front of him. It made his eyes wide with awe. He didn't know that the family was this...wealthy.

"Let's go Ryoutaro," Kahoko's mother said when he saw that the boy hadn't moved an inch from his place.

"This." Ryoutaro said, still in shock, "This is where he lives."

"Yes, this is the main branch." Kahoko's mother said shortly, "Come along. Time isn't stopping for you." she said as she walked up the steps which led into the mansion's entrance. Ryoutaro instantly kept up with her.

"Hino-sama," one of the butlers greeted. "I'm sorry, but the Master and Lady aren't at home. Would you like to wait for a while? I'm sure they won't be long, we've already informed them about your arrival."

"Waiting will be fine." she said. And the butler led her and Ryoutaro into a room. "Thank you." she said as they were left to themselves.

"This is not something I've been expecting," Ryoutaro said, looking around the room and then sitting on the soft couch.

Kahoko's mother took a seat across Ryoutaro with poise. She studied the room, the architecture was perfect, the interior design was made so that people will feel at home immediately. She noticed a picture frame at one of the coffee tables and she reached for it. The background was probably the mansion's court. She immediately recognized the blue haired little boy in the picture. What intrigued her the most was the little girl beside him. They seemed to look so happy together.

"I see," she murmured. She saw that Ryoutaro was looking at her with question in his eyes. She immediately handed the picture frame to him.

"Huh," was all Ryoutaro said as he handed the frame back. "So, a childhood friend, huh. Or maybe a cousin?" As Kahoko's mother took the picture from him, a flash of knowledge came across his eyes.

"She may be of use." Kahoko's mother said, calculating.

Suddenly they both heard clicking of heels, running towards the room. The doors suddenly burst open and both guests had a surprised face on both of their faces at the sudden intrusion. A teenage girl in a white long sleeved button up and dark skinny jeans and high heeled riding boots stood before them. Her light brown hair in a slight mess from the run, and she was slightly breathless. She took in the faces of the people in front of her and she suddenly stood up straight.

"I'm...I'm sorry!" she apologized, her cheeks began to flood with blood. "I...I heard there were guests and I thought...I'm so sorry for the rude entrance."

"Are you the Young Lady of this house?" Kahoko's mother asked, slowly standing up.

"Oh, no." the teenage girl said, still flushed by her mistake. "The Tsukimori is a a family friend." she smiled.

"The person you thought would be here, could it be Len-kun?" she asked.

Her eyes widen in surprise. How could this woman in front of her know? Could she be related to Len? But nonetheless, she nodded.

"Well then," Kahoko's mother said, smiling sweetly at her, "I'm Shuuri Hino. I'm the Lady of the Hino household. This is—"

"Tsuchiura Ryoutaro." she nodded, "He's my classmate during junior high in Vietnam. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Hino." she said, carefully closing the doors behind her. "Is...is Len doing well?"

When the girl acknowledged Ryoutaro, Kahoko's mother flashed him a brief questioning look before looking back at the girl. "Very well. In fact, you must be aware that in a few months he's coming back here already."

"Yes, I'm aware." she said, but a sad look was on her face, "That is, if Len still wishes to come home."

"Pardon me?" Kahoko's mother asked. Could this girl know something that she doesn't?

"It's just that I had a dream recently. I know it's absurd to believe in dreams, but it was a dream I kept having every time I think of Len before I fall asleep. It's odd to keep having the same dream unless it means something. In the dream, Len and I met at a certain place only the two of us knew about, and in that dream, he told me that he chose to stay in the Hino household and serve the Young Lady of that house." she said, frowning.

Ryoutaro and Kahoko's mother exchanged knowing looks. This time, Ryoutaro spoke up. "Manami-san," he began.

"Mori." she smiled, "We've known each other for a while, no need for the formalities just because we haven't seen each other for a few years."

Ryoutaro returned her smile, "Remember what I told you when we were in Junior High? I've told you about this girl that I've been loving and never forgot." Ryoutaro said. He could feel Kahoko's mother's stare boring onto his back. Well, he didn't volunteer to say that he knew her and that she's practically his best friend. There wasn't a secret he never told her, and vise versa. Just the names were confidential.

Mori nodded, remembering. Ryoutaro had been popular in school, but he rejected all the other girls saying that someone already own his heart back here in Japan.

"Well, that girl is Kahoko Hino."

Mori stared at Ryoutaro for a while. She didn't know how to react at all. Then she looked at Kahoko's mother. The woman gave her a gentle smile. Ryoutaro hadn't given her much clues, but she was smart enough to piece things together.

"No. No. No." she said over and over again, she looked at Ryoutaro in disbelief. "You can't be serious! That's impossible. A servant and a master can never develop feelings for each other!"

Kahoko's mother watched Mouri. She was impressed. The girl instantly caught on with what was going on. Maybe she's really of great use to separate her daughter and Len for good.

"This is why we need your help." Ryoutaro said. "You've told me about this boy _you_ were in love with, and without digging much further, I can tell it's Len Tsukimori. I need your help to keep them apart. You have to help with Len's upcoming decision. You have to convince him to leave her side."

"But if he leaves her side, he'll come back into this household. It just raises his chances to be with her! There's no more chains keeping him from her. He'll be rid of his butler title. There's no more law of master-servant hanging over his head." Mori said.

Ryoutaro paused. Kahoko's mother considered things. They haven't thought of it at all. All they were thinking about was to keep Len away from Kahoko, away from the household. Truly, this girl was smart.

"We haven't considered that." Kahoko's mother said. "But maybe you could convince his parents to take him somewhere far. I have heard Len practice his skills with the violin and it was truly remarkable. His parent's might want to let him polish that further and bring him into the path the same as theirs."

"Europe." Mori considered.

"Yes." She nodded, "This way, everybody will be happy. You will be with the person you love and Ryoutaro will be with my daughter."

"But," Mori hesitated, "Even if I love Len, being with someone you're not really in love with anymore..." she said sadly.

"It's an illusion." Ryoutaro said in a hard voice.

"What?" Mouri said, looking into Ryoutaro's eyes.

"They've been together almost all their life. It's normal to imagine you're in love with that person. They just have to be presented with reality again. Len haven't seen you in a while. And as far as I know, contacting each other wasn't allowed. You must've been cast out of his mind, since I'm sure he has nothing that will remind him of you. Kahoko is naive. Whatever they feel for each other is just an illusion. I've hurt Kahoko and left her. Len was the only person by her side. She must've mistaken her feelings of being scared to be alone for being in love with Len."

Mori considered what Ryoutaro had said. There are some holes in the reason, but it made sense. Slowly she nodded. "Okay. What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Kahoko's mother watched everything with amazement. Maybe she doesn't have to do anything at all. It seems like these two teenagers will be able to handle everything by themselves now. They seem to be more cunning than she is.

* * *

_A/N: Review please! Uwaaa, another chapter comes to an end._

_Please look forward to the next chapter!_


	6. Mori

_Hi, thanks for those who reviewed last chapter, hope I was able to reply. ^^_

_To those anonymous reviewers:_

**_wolveseyes_**_ - Yep! ^^ I got it from that one! :D Chapters 1-3 are originally that one. But I felt that it was lacking, so I continued it through this fic ^^ so, what do you think?_

**_Jamila_**_ - I hope you haven't forgotten the flow of the story. :)) kidding._

_A/N: The name of Kaho's mom, Shuuri, just popped in my head. Suggestions are always welcome ^^_

_Ah, also, in the last chapter it is revealed that Len's uncle is the eldest, and chose to serve the Hino household for the rest of his life. That means, that the one Len refers to as **his father is actually his uncle**._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro_**

* * *

**As You Wish, Ojou-sama**

**Chapter 7**

.

.

Kahoko sat at the foot of their long stairs which was directly parallel to the main door. She hunched forward, elbows resting on her knees as she rested her chin on the palm of her hands.

She sighed.

She felt like her father just gave her a riddle.

_Trust Len_.

She trusts him completely even without his father telling her that. Now, her father's words just made her more curious. It seems like there's a big secret, and she's not part of it.

She pouted. Unconsciously going back to her spoiled self.

What could the big secret be? And it seems like it revolves around Len. He's her butler, she should know those kind of things. She had wanted to ask Len herself even though her father told her to wait until Len tells it to her, himself. But it seems like Len was still angry at her. He seemed to be avoiding her, even in school. He always disappeared into one of the music rooms and lock up. She was still in wonder, how he could avoid her, yet perform his duties properly.

Kahoko jumped when the doorbell rang.

She just stared at the door while to other servants reached it.

"Dear, who is it?" came Shuuri's voice from the top of the stairs. She walked down the stairs slowly, as her daughter turned around to look at her.

"I don't know." Kahoko answered, but kissed her mother's cheek when she reached her.

"Mistress," Len's 'father' said, Shuuri saw a slight alarm in his expression, but pretended not to take notice, "the Young Lady from the Manami household is here."

Shuuri smiled, "Yes, I invited her here. Well, let her in." Her butler bowed and went to the door.

"A guest?" Kahoko said in surprise.

"Yes," Shuuri smiled at her daughter, "You'll love her. She's a very well brought up lady."

"Lady Hino."

Kahoko turned around. When she did, it seems like her lungs shut down completely because she couldn't breathe at all. In front of her was the prettiest girl, no, the most elegant model, no, a goddess. Kahoko stared at the girl in awe. She wondered how her mother had met such a beautiful Lady.

Shuuri giggled seeing her daughter speechless, "Kaho dear." she said, quite amused.

Kahoko snapped back in attention and blushed slightly, "I'm sorry." she said to the beautiful girl.

Mori laughed softly. She studied her when she was staring. She thought to herself that _this_ is the Kahoko Hino who was about to take her Len away from her. Aside from the obviously spoiled exterior, she could see that this girl had quite a natural beauty. She had a heartwarming smile, but most of all, she was full of child-like innocence.

She thought back on when Ryoutaro talked about her just the other day.

.

.

.

_"What is she like?" Mori asked, sitting on the couch as soon as Shuuri had taken her leave. Leaving Ryoutaro behind to talk to Mori._

_Ryoutaro looked at Mori for a few seconds before taking a seat across her. He brought his hands behind his head as he thought about it. "I haven't seen her for so long. I guess she's more independent compared to when we were younger. She used to be a super spoiled child. Always wanting everything to go according to her wishes, a genuine Ojou-sama." he chuckled._

_Mori studied his face as he described Kahoko. She smiled. It was quite obvious that the girl meant so much to him. Then she sighed._

_"But if Len is really in love with her— "_

_"Hey hey," Ryoutaro said, "What happened to the determined answer you gave a while ago?"_

_"Well you see," Mori said, unable to look him in the eye, "I only said that because I'm sure Lady Hino won't take no for an answer."_

_Ryoutaro chuckled. He brought his hands back to his sides. "And you figured that out after just meeting her for a few seconds?"_

_"Ryoutaro," Mori said, voice half pleading, "This seems kind of predictable. What role she's letting me play. And I don't want to. I know that you really want to keep them apart, but if Len _really _loves her, I won't, I can't. I can't do anything about it, even if I love him so much."_

_"What about you're aghast statement about their social status?" Ryoutaro said, trying to keep his growing anger down._

_"That won't matter if Len chooses to come home, right? I can convince his parents to send him somewhere far, somewhere where they won't be able to see each other, but if Len loves her, he'll be able to find ways to see her."_

_"Mori,"_

_"But." Mori said, looking at him with a serious expression, "I want to meet her. Kahoko Hino. I want to see why Len fell for her."_

_._

_._

_._

She shook her head. Meeting her, meeting Kahoko Hino, it was different from what she initially thought of her. She thought that she didn't have such graceful manners. Ryoutaro described her as being spoiled in the past, she was expecting a different attitude. Her evaluation of her completely changed. This time, she looked at Kahoko with slight pity, this girl had no idea at all about the world.

"Is there something wrong?" Shuuri asked, seeing Mori shake her head.

"Ah!" Mori looked up in surprise, "No, nothing at all." then she looked back at Kahoko, "Hello, you must be Lady Shuuri's daughter. I'm Mori Manami. It's nice to meet you." she said with a smile.

Kahoko smiled back and quickly shook Mori's extended hand, "I'm Kahoko Hino. It's really nice to meet you too."

"Well, come along, let's go to the garden. The weather is beautiful today, and the breeze is cool." Shuuri said, leading the two girls towards the court.

.

.

Mori looked around her admiringly as they stepped into the garden. It was her first time to step into the Hino mansion even though Len was always here when they were kids. The garden had this calming effect on her. She wouldn't have to wonder why Len might want to stay here.

Then she shook her head.

_No, Len hadn't really decided yet. Don't get ahead of yourself. The reason you're here is to convince Len that going back to the Tsukimori household is the best decision._

She thought further back to her conversation with Shuuri before she left her and Ryoutaro alone.

.

.

.

_"Maybe you should come to our residence and talk to Len-kun." Shuuri said, sitting down on the couch once again._

_Ryoutaro leaned behind the couch, thinking things over. He had convinced Mori that convincing Len to return is the best choice. But, the problem is, they really haven't figured everything out yet. How they will separate the two effectively._

_"I… I am not allowed to visit him, right?" Mori said, she perked up at Shuuri's offer, but thought better of it._

_"Well, you could go there as my guest. There's nothing wrong about it. I'm sure Len-kun's aware that I have no idea that you're his childhood friend. Everything will just be coincidence."_

_"But, I__ am aware that Len is your daughter's butler."_

_"Oh, don't think too much. Just arrive as my guest." Shuuri said with finality, waving her delicate hand to say that everything will be alright._

_Mori looked at Ryoutaro, silently asking for his advice. Ryoutaro slowly looked up from his musings and gave her a small short smile, nodding his head. Mori sighed; she has no idea whether to really trust Shuuri. She seemed like the scheming type, and in Mori's 2 years of experience, slowly handling her parents' work, she saw her type quite a lot of times. But if it's Ryoutaro, she knows she can trust him._

_"Alright," Mori finally agreed._

_._

_._

_._

Mori suppressed a sigh. What had she gotten herself into?

"So, you met her when you went to a mansion of an acquaintance?" Kahoko asked. It seems like Shuuri was telling her about how she met Mori. Kahoko looked back and Mori smiled at her. She smiled back too, she was still admiring the beautiful guest.

"Yes. She was quite a dear." Shuuri smile.

"Is that so," Kahoko said, she wanted to pout right out. Her mother seems to favor Mori a lot even though she just met her.

Shuuri giggled, sensing her daughter's internal distress. "Come on, let's sit down while the servants serve us tea and a little tid-bits." she gestured to the small patio up ahead.

Kahoko looked back, about to invite Mori when she saw that Mori had stopped walking. "Mori-san?" Kahoko called.

When Mori didn't respond, Kahoko immediately went to her. Shuuri also stopped walking and looked at Mori. Could it possibly be that she already saw Len? Shuuri quickly looked around but didn't see a certain blue haired teen. What could've stopped her then? Shuuri walked back to where the two girls were.

Kahoko looked at Mori worriedly, she tried nudging the girl, but she didn't respond. Kahoko tried to wave her hand in front of Mori, but it was like she didn't see anything at all. "Mori-san," she tried calling again.

"Kaho dear, what's wrong?" Shuuri asked, coming up from behind her.

Kahoko looked at her mother with worry, "I think something's wrong. Maybe I should let Len take a look?" she asked, noting that Len had experiences in the medical field.

"That's it!"

Kahoko and Shuuri looked at Mori with surprise when she suddenly responded.

"What's it?" Kahoko asked, clearly confused.

"Don't you hear it?" Mori asked, looking at Kahoko then at Shuuri. When she saw their blank expression she shook her head. "I'm sure of it." Then she started walking to a certain direction.

Kahoko and Shuuri followed. Kahoko looked at her mother, "Is she hallucinating?" Kahoko asked. She didn't want to sound rude and weirded by the girl, but…

Shuuri shook her head, "No, she's just sensitive. It's her gift as a musician."

"A musician?" Kahoko said, interested.

"Yes. I've heard that she's been playing the piano since she was young. Her hearing ability is also amazing. She could hear from quite a distance. Maybe she heard something that peaked her interest?" Shuuri said.

As Kahoko looked at her mother, she felt jealously. She had never seen that look on her mother's face when she was playing the violin. She was now stuck between wanting to befriend Mori or look at her as her rival.

Kahoko returned to knowing where Mori was exactly headed to. Her eyes slowly widen when she realized where Mori was headed to. Could it be, what she heard was…?

.

.

Mori stopped walking as she stood in front of a fountain.

She was certain the sound came from here.

At first, she heard a violin playing, it was very familiar, though she couldn't determine what was familiar about it. Then Kahoko had mentioned Len, and she finally realized it was Len's violin which was playing. The familiar tone each string made when he played it. She was certain that she was headed to the right direction, her sense of hearing was absolute, but how come there was nobody here?

In front of her was just a nicely detailed flowing fountain, in the center of rose bushes. There was a large statue of an angel in the middle of the fountain, holding a jar, where the water was flowing from. Mori stood there motionlessly.

Kahoko and Shuuri stopped a few steps behind Mori. Wondering what was really going on. What did she hear that made her start walking without explaining, much more, wandering into the garden of a mansion which she had never been to.

Mori was about to walk away, and apologize to them when they heard a violin playing again. Mori froze for a moment, then turned around and walked to the other side of the fountain. She had failed to realize that the statue was enough to hide something. And surely she saw _him._

Len looked up when he heard a loud gasp. At first he was wondering who was in front of him. A guest of the Young Lady? Then he saw the familiar pair of eyes, staring at him with shock. His eyes widen as recognition hit him. "M—"

Before he could say her name out, she was already running to him. Tears started to fill her blue-green eyes, "Len!" she exclaimed.

Kahoko's eyes widen when she heard Mori say his name. His _name_. She ran behind the fountain to where Mori was before she was hidden by the statue. The sight before her brought her to a standstill. In front of her, Mori was crying.

While hugging Len.

And what's more was that Len was hugging her back.

.

.

As soon as Mori encircled her arms around his neck as a hug, he didn't know how to react at first. He was too surprised, seeing his childhood friend in front of him. The person he wasn't able to see for a long time. But her familiar warmth and scent resulted to his following action. He hugged her back. Awkwardly. Because he still had his violin and his bow in both hands.

Shuuri walked towards her frozen daughter in her own leisurely pace. When she reached the scene, she couldn't help but smile a little bit. It seems like Len wouldn't need much convincing. Seeing his expression, anybody could tell that the girl in his arms means so much to him.

"I missed you so much!" Mori cried, burying her face on Len's shoulder. It has been too long a time. At first, she could tell the Len didn't recognize her, but she felt relief when it registered to him. He still seems to be the same boy that she remembered in her childhood. She took in his familiar scent.

"Mori," Len murmured. He placed his bow on his other hand together with his violin, and used his free hand to stroke her hair gently. For an instant, he forgot everything. Where he was, what his role was, the different world he was living in. His reason for wanting to stay. He forgot all of those, and just became the Young Master of the Tsukimori household once again. The boy who promised to take care of the girl in his arms.

That was all for an instant.

Because he heard Shuuri calling the name of his Mistress.

Len immediately looked up. Kahoko was turning away, but Len still saw the pained look she had before she ran back to the mansion. He immediately let go of Mori, and pushed her gently.

.

.

She knew it.

As soon as she heard Shuuri call out Kahoko's name, she knew that Len would shift back to his butler mode. She felt him let go of her, and gently push her away from him. She didn't want to let go of him, but she knew she had to if she doesn't want him to get angry at her.

Still, she couldn't resist holding his hand as he was about to ran after Kahoko. She couldn't help but stop him. Because it felt like he was truly leaving her behind, for _her_.

Len looked at her with surprise when she did that. She remembered her earlier words to Ryoutaro, about letting him go if he truly felt something towards Kahoko. Mori bit her bottom lip and then let him go.

Mori looked at her hand which held his, for a moment.

It feels like she already lost Len to Kahoko. She didn't just win over his affection, but Len, himself. His whole personality seemed to change when he shifted back to duty mode. It scared her for a moment, because she knew Len as the cool boy whole always hid the emotions in his face. But back there, she saw that he was really worried. His composure, no, it seems like he no longer thought of it. He no longer thought about how the world looked at him.

Mori closed her eyes tightly. Holding back the tears threatening to fall.

Defeat.

She haven't felt this way for a long time. She clenched her hand. She wasn't able to taste this sense of defeat for quite a while ever since she decided to become more refined in order to be approved of by everyone. Just so no one will judge her if she wants to be by the side of the heir of the Tsukimori household. She went through a lot. Climbing the top was never easy. But she made it, she was able to get her way, she always excelled in everything she did, always got what she wanted...but now...

"Mori dear."

Mori looked up and met Shuuri's eyes. She stared at them for a moment and then she finally decided.

She won't be defeated.

* * *

"Ojou-sama!" Len called, finally closing in on her.

For a split second, he was amazed that she was able to run so fast. The usually delicate Young Lady never wanted to run and sweat herself out. But then, that just means that she really wanted to get away as fast as she can.

"Ojo— "

Len ran faster when Kahoko suddenly tripped and fell flat on her face.

When he reached her, she made no effort to stand right back up. Instead, she just stayed on the floor. Her arms were under her face. Len was about to touch her, to help her get up when she suddenly started crying.

"Ojou-sama." He didn't know what to do. Did he have to explain the situation? But then, why should he? It's not like they were a couple or anything. He was having an internal struggle when Kahoko suddenly spoke up.

"She," Kahoko began, still not bothering to look up, "No wonder you'd prefer someone like her. I'm so clumsy, so stupid. I couldn't even do one simple task without alerting the whole mansion. I'm so spoiled and unlady-like. Compared to her, I'm like a rough doll."

"Ojou-sama..." Len said softly, crouching in front of her.

Kahoko slowly looked up, tears still streaming, "Who is she to you? How come you know each other? How come you call each other so intimately. How come you're different."

Len froze as she said that.

Different.

Was it really obvious? But Len wanted to know how she saw him. What she meant by different. He was about to ask her that when she repeated her first question.

"Who is she to you?" Kahoko prompted, finally sitting up.

Len thought it through briefly. Will he tell her the truth? Then that means that his past will be unveiled immediately. But it seems better that he is the one to tell her the truth about himself rather than her hearing it from someone else.

"She,"

Kahoko held her breath.

"She's my childhood friend." Len said.

Even though he hid it quickly, Kahoko still saw the brief flicker of gentleness and affection he felt for Mori as he said that. Right there, she knew there was something more. But then, a childhood friend of his? Someone as poised, well brought up and refined as Mori is his childhood friend? But from just looking at Mori, her parents didn't seem like that type that would allow her to mingle with someone of low status.

Len could see the questions coursing through her eyes and he knew that he had to tell her the whole truth. But for now, he will let her ask her questions. And whatever questions she'll be asking, he won't lie.

"How can that be possible?" she asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

"I..." Len sighed, "I'm from the main branch of the Tsukimori household. Having Tsukimori as my surname, it wasn't jut coincidental that I had the same surname as one of the influential people in the country."

Kahoko's eyes widen, "That's impossible! How come you're under my parents? Under _me_!"

"It's a family tradition. You were suppose to be aware of it a few years ago, but you never had the patience to even study the least bit about your family history, right?" Len said, a bit of irritation shown across his face.

Kahoko wanted to get angry at him. How _dare_ he speak to her like that. But she held her tongue. She was acting like her old self again. Instead, she chose to stay silent and let Len continue his explanation.

"It's traditional that the first son of the main family branch will serve under your family for a period of time. If willing, someone like my uncle can serve under you forever."

"Your uncle?"

"The person you thought is my father, is actually my uncle. We were ordered to keep up that pretense."

Kahoko looked down, trying to digest everything in. Did that mean that what she thought was a fact, was actually fake? Len is actually from a very prestigious and influential family? "D-does that mean that Hamai Misa, the famous pianist, is your mother?" she asked. When he didn't reply, Kahoko slowly looked up to meet his eyes.

She was surprised to see his expression. He was smiling a smile which was filled with pain. Kahoko was about to ask what was wrong when he supplied to answer immediately.

"I wasn't allowed to have any contact with them. They weren't allowed to see me. They were to live as if they never had a son. Seeing them, was forbidden, while I stayed here and performed my role."

Kahoko felt his pain for a moment, but something stronger overrode her sense of pity for him. If it's true that he wasn't allowed to see them, then, "Why is Mori-san here?"

Len shook his head, "I have no idea. And anyway, she is your mother's guest."

"But..."

"Are you implying that we planned this?" Len asked incredulously.

"I..." Kahoko thought back on what she saw. Len was hugging her back. The expression on his face. He looked different. It was an expression she had never seen on him before. An expression of total affection.

Len sighed. He knew it. She won't be able to understand things immediately. She'll misunderstand a lot of things. She's too naive. He shook his head.

Kahoko looked at Len and saw that '_patient'_ face of his again. He usually have that face when he feels like she's acting like a child, a child who doesn't understand anything that is going on. She hated that face. She had several questions she wanted to ask, but that face just made her angry.

Then, she asked a question that would stop him from seeing her as a child.

"Do you love her?"

Len froze for a second.

Where did that question come from? He looked at his Mistress in the eyes and knew that she was serious. But what did she mean by that? As a friend? As a sister? What? While he was thinking it through, he could see that she was becoming a bit restless. And so he answered her without thinking twice of what she will think about his answer.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: **Review please!**

This is quite a short chapter, but then, the climax will be here soon. ^^


	7. His Decision

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm positive everyone's screaming their heads off as to why Len answered "yes"._

_Well, I won't keep you from the chapter! Enjoy!_

_***I used japanese somewhere since it seemed more formal****_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro_**

* * *

**As You Wish, Ojou-sama**

**Chapter 8**

.

.

_"Do you love her?"_

_Len froze for a second._

_He looked at his Mistress in the eyes and knew that she was serious. But what did she mean by that? As a friend? As a sister? What? While he was thinking it through, he could see that she was becoming a bit restless. And so he answered her without thinking twice of what she will think about his answer._

_"Yes."_

_._

_._

_._

Kahoko looked at Len, with shock registering on her face. She didn't know what to say. So Len...is in love with Mori...his childhood friend...

"Ojou-sama..."

"Why..." Kahoko said, hurt evident in her tone. She didn't meet his eyes as she stood up.

Len stood up too when she did, as butler reflexes kicked in. He stayed silent, urging her to continue.

"Why did you make that promise, then? When we were small? Why did you have to promise to stay by my side when you already have someone to be with? You were lying the whole time weren't you? You were just pulling my leg!"

Len's expression slightly changed to a glare as he clenched his hands to his side, "Is that what it meant for you? A mere joke?"

Kahoko took a step back seeing him glare. She was tongue-tied, she didn't know what to answer.

Len shook his head in disbelief. "Would I really endure everything? Endure every pain, every hardship, just to protect someone who doesn't mean a thing to me?" He took a step forward, "You don't know me."

His last words felt like a slap on her face as she flinched. Was he accusing her of being a know-it-all? Kahoko's stubborn and arrogant nature finally won. She refused to back down. She glared back at him.

"You just said it yourself. You love her!"

"And that's the truth. She's my childhood friend. She's the one who had understood me all through out my childhood. No one could understand me better than she can."

Kahoko felt a stab of pain near her heart as he said that. There it was again. The affection on his face. Didn't he realize that? "A childhood friend? She's more than that, isn't she? I'm not stupid, Len!"

Len's eyes narrowed, "Then you think you know everything?"

Kahoko bit her bottom lip as his earlier words rang in her head. _You don't know me._

Throughout the years, for more than nine years, they'd been together. It's true, she thought she knew all there was to know about him. But she just recently knew that he played the violin, she just realized that he had a life outside of this mansion—away from her. There were so many things she didn't know. Could it be that she didn't know the real Len at all?

"Then..." she said, looking at him with eyes half-scared.

Len couldn't help but unclench his fists seeing her like that. Like a scared ten-year-old. And no matter how angry he is at her...he has no right to...

"What am I to you?" Kahoko asked softly. Her heart was beating so fast. She was scared of what his answer might be.

Her heart raised further, if that was possible, when Len's face became gentle. He shook his head, as if he was admitting defeat. "Really." he sighed. "Only someone like you needs so much reassurance. It's obvious isn't it? That you—"

"Are his Mistress."

Kahoko jumped in surprise while Len froze. Shuuri smiled as she emerged from the hallways' corner. Kahoko immediately wiped away her tears as Shuuri walked towards then.

"Isn't that what you were going to say?" Shuuri asked, once she stood beside Len.

Len stood rigid. Unable to talk. "Don't ask such obvious questions, Kaho dear." Shuuri said, looking at her daughter, "Len knows his place."

"Mother," Kahoko began to protest.

Shuuri looked at her daughter strictly, "I'm sure, that is what he was meaning to tell you. Isn't that right?" she asked, looking at Len.

Len met her eyes stifly, and then nodded, "Hai,"

"Good," Shuuri said, "Well then, entertain my guest for me while I talk to Kaho for a while." she said, referring to Mori, "She's still in the courtyard, sitting by the fountain." She said, clearly dismissing him

"Mother," Kahoko said again, this time it came out as a whine. She didn't like the thought of having Len and Mori being left alone.

"Come." Shuuri said in a hard voice as she started walking. Kahoko wanted to protest again but her Mother's voice made it clear that she will not tolerate it.

Kahoko glanced at Len, seeing him still frozen, staring at the ground. It had hurt when he agreed with what her mother had said. Was that really all there was to their relationship? Just a master-servant? She knew that it wasn't true. And she knew, by the way that Len is acting, that it wasn't the truth at all. Her father's words echoed in her head.

_Trust Len._

And so she will. Even though she wasn't still clear about his relationship with Mori, or what she really means to him, she'll just trust him. Trust that he wasn't just playing with her feelings...

She gave him one last look before turning around to follow her mother.

.

.

.

Mori sat by the fountain's edge, watching the ripples in the water. She also held Len's violin by her lap. It had been the same one she had given him a few months before she last saw him. She had known that Len would be leaving, and so she gave him a violin that was for him to use when he outgrew his old one.

She smiled sadly at the memory.

What is she still doing here? For the past few minutes, she thought she had decided to do everything not to lose. But her thoughts changed again into a coward's. She didn't want what she was thinking at all. She told Ryoutaro that she didn't want to play the bad guy. She made it clear.

But just remembering how Len left her to run after Kahoko...it hurt.

She's torn between wanting Len to stay by her side, or letting go of him. She'd seen this scene way too many times already, and there's a hundred percent chance that Len won't belong to her in the end. Using tricks to get him will only stain their friendship, which had been weakened because of years' separation.

Mori bit her bottom lip, thinking of what to do.

Then she suddenly saw Len's reflection on the water. She turned around and saw him standing in front of her, his expression unreadable.

"Len," she said in a soft voice.

Len looked at her and gave her a half-smile. He sat down when Mori motioned the space beside her.

"It's her, isn't it?" Mori said softly, her gaze shifting back to the ripples in the water.

Len slightly jumped in surprise. But seeing her soft expression, her hair mildly covering her eyes, he knew that it had been obvious to her. "Sorry," was all he could think of to tell her.

Mori gave a small smile, still not looking at him, "When I saw her and met her a while ago, I knew. I knew that you'd have fallen for her. But somewhere, somewhere deep inside, I didn't want to believe it." She stopped talking, afraid that she'll start crying.

"Mori..."

Mori absentmindedly stroke Len's violin. She took it from her lap and gently gave it to him. "At least you haven't completely forgotten me." she murmured as he took it.

Len looked at her, his eyes were serious. He slowly reached out and touched her cheek, "Sorry," he said once again.

A few tears escaped her eyes when he repeated it again. Mori brought her hand on his, which was resting on her cheek. "Why?" she asked, "Why does it have to be her? Why did you have to leave? If you didn't, you wouldn't be meeting her in the first place!"

"Shh," he murmured, catching her tears.

Mori shook her head, "And why," she said, trying to get a steady look at him despite her tears, "Why do you have to be like this? Why do you still feel like the old Len when you're...so different now. Why do you still treat me the same way?"

"Because I'm still the same," he said in a soft voice, "Maybe I've changed in some ways, but I'm still the same person you've been spending time with years ago."

"But he's gone now. He's out of my reach. He will never, never...smile that smile that's only meant for me..." she said, pulling his hand down with hers.

Len stayed silent, studying her face. Is this his decision then? Will he be staying by Kahoko's side? Maybe it was good punishment. Punishment for hurting Mori. He'll be able to stay by the side of the one he loves, but will never be able to be entirely be with her...

"No."

His thoughts were interrupted when Mori suddenly spoke. He saw that her expression turned serious, though a few tears were still flowing. "No." she repeated.

Len looked at her with a confused expression.

"I can see it." Mori said, "Your decision. It's not the right choice."

"Mori,"

"I _know_ you, Len. Forget about me. Forget about this. I told you, I knew that you fell for her," she said softly, "I've come to accept it. Even if it hurts...so much..." she trailed off for a moment, wiping her tears again before continuing, "If you want some retribution, then be happy."

Len ran his fingers through his air as he saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"Don't sway from this, Len. If you want to be with her, _really_ be with her, then do what you can. If you don't, I...I won't be able to let go of you."

Len shook his head gently, "Even if I want to, I won't be able to. I'm just her servant, I—"

"Come home."

* * *

.

.

"Mother! It was rude to interrupt someone! Didn't you teach me that?" Kahoko demanded as soon as her mother closed the door to her room.

"It's also rude to shout at me. And also, to suddenly leave a guest." Shuuri said calmly, walking towards Kahoko's windows.

Kahoko stopped at that. Reminding her of Mori. Len would be with her right now if he followed her mother's orders.

"You're already engaged to Ryoutaro, so act accordingly."

"I didn't decided that!"

"Ara, what does that mean?" Shuuri said, catching Kahoko's eyes.

Kahoko stiffened as she realized what she had just said. _Oh no._ "I..." Kahoko fumbled.

"I told Len this, I'll tell you this too. Know your place."

"But Len isn't of low status in the first place!"

Shuuri slightly glared at her daughter as she leaned on the window, she looked outside for a few minutes before looking at her daughter again. "Everyone knows about the Tsukimori tradition. It's shameful to fall in love with your servant. Len had been your servant for the past years, and that is how you have come to know him. It's impossible to suddenly develop feelings for him knowing he's not of low status in the first place."

Kahoko stared at her mother with a rebellious air. Shuuri met it with her superior one.

"Ryoutaro is much suited for you. You don't know anything much about the world, I'm sure he'll take a good care of you."

"I am not agreeing to this." Kahoko said.

"You don't have to." her eyes was threatening Kahoko to defy her.

Kahoko swallowed for a split second before answering back, "You're _forcing_ me to be with someone I don't even love?"

"It doesn't matter what you want." Shuuri said nonchalantly, "The future of this household is. Or are you telling me that you'll sacrifice everything we're worked hard for and stain our reputation just for a lost love?"

"It's not lost love!"

"Then, are you sure Len feels the same way you do?"

"He—!" Kahoko stopped abruptly. What was she going to say? _He feels the same way_? That would be lying. She hadn't heard the truth from him yet.

"See?" Shuuri said triumphantly.

"If you didn't interrupt him I would've known the truth!"

"The truth? He told you already."

"It's because you used your authority! If you would let him say it honestly—"

"Then what? Because from what I can see from up here, it's most likely that he was telling the truth."

"What?" Kahoko rushed towards the window from where her mother stood.

"Over there," Shuuri said, gesturing towards a direction. From here they could see the fountain. They spotted Mori and Len together, they were laughing as Mori tried to get Len's bow away from his reach.

"They're just enjoying themselves." Kahoko said, though a she felt a stab in her chest. "There's—"

Kahoko stopped talking and breathing altogether. She saw Len lean towards her as he tried to reach for his bow. Then, realizing how close they were, he looked at Mori and...they kissed.

"They suite each other quite well." Shuuri said with satisfaction. She looked at her daughter's fallen expression. She shook her head. Her daughter will have to learn it the hard way after all. But, she wondered, how did that girl make that happen. It was beyond her expectation. That just only means that the young lad didn't have strong feelings for her daughter.

* * *

.

.

"Mori," Len said warningly, though at the same time he was unsure. She had suddenly jerked his leg which caused him to lose his balance for a moment, and thus the result. Something about the smug way she looked made him think that she did it intentionally.

Mori stuck her tongue out at him, "Punishment." she said.

"If someone saw that—"

"Don't worry, no one's near." she said, touching her ear, "Absolute hearing." she grinned, "Well, it's worth it. Since I can't have you, this will be a happy memory." she laughed.

"Really." he sighed, shaking his head.

"Anyway," Mori said, standing up, "You've decided, right?" she looked at him, frowning.

Len nodded, eyes turned serious. "It's for the best."

Mori smiled a small smile, a hint of sadness evident. "I love you. You know that right." Len looked at her seriously and nodded. This time, she smiled fully, "Then that's okay with me."

"You don't have to be happy for me." Len said quietly. "You can hate me. I'll understand."

Mori look at him with surprise, "You're asking for the impossible." Mori said, "It's enough. Having it confirmed that you know about my feelings. Hating you...that'll be the hardest thing I'll ever do. I'll admit that I've been jealous, still am. But it's fine now." Mori looked up at the clear blue sky.

"You're stronger now," Len observed.

Mori nodded, "You have no idea how much I had to go through. I was hoping to be your equal when you return." she said, looking at him with a fond smile.

Len chuckled, "You can never be my equal."

"Will it ever happen?" Mori asked.

"What?"

"One day when we can stand on the stage together. Performing. It had been our dream when we were kids."

Len smiled at the memory, "Someday."

"Someday." Mori agreed.

"Mori."

Len and Mori looked ahead and saw Ryoutaro standing just by the entrance of the garden. Mori stood up with understanding, "It's time."

"It's time?" Len echoed, then he noticed Ryoutaro, "Do you know each other?" he asked Mori while he glaring at him.

Mori nodded, "He's my classmate when I studied in Vienna for a while."

Len's eyes narrowed, "Mori, you—" he stopped when he saw the slight shake of her head.

Ryoutaro didn't notice the small exchange as he took a step forward, "Sorry to interrupt your moment together." he said, trying to imply something more.

Len shifted his eyes from Mori to glare at Ryoutaro again, "What do you want with her?"

Ryoutaro shrugged indifferently, "Picking her up. Don't have to be jealous."

"Why—"

"Enough." Mori said in a hard voice. "Grow up." she said, looking at Ryoutaro. Then she turned to Len. "I'm suppose to go riding with papa today, I told Ryoutaro that I'd be here and he offered to pick me up in time."

"You told him?" Len said, suspicion in his tone.

Mori slightly shook her head and sighed. Then she said in a low voice, enough for only him to hear. "It's not what you think." Before she walked to Ryoutaro's side.

"Let's go," Mori urged, pulling Ryoutaro by the arm. She looked back at Len one more time before leaving with Ryoutaro in tow.

.

.

.

Len's eyes narrowed again as Mori left with Ryoutaro.

He trusts Mori, but with Ryoutaro in the picture, there's bound to be something there. He didn't like the fact that they seem to be close to each other, and so, it will be normal for Mori to inform him of his decision, and thus letting Ryoutaro plan a move...

Len was still accessing his suspicious thoughts when his uncle appeared behind him.

"Len," he said.

Len immediately stood up in respect as his uncle walked towards him.

"I was about to tell you that Mori-chan is here, but it seems like you found each other first." he said, he walked towards the fountain and stared at the statue.

"Indeed," Len murmured.

"Do you think the Lady had it all planned?" his uncle asked, chuckling shortly as if he found it humorous.

"Maybe," Len said, though in his thoughts, he was sure that the Lady_ did_ have it planned. She will do anything to stop the feelings growing between him and his mistress.

"Have you given my words last time some thought?" he asked, finally meeting Len's eyes.

"I have." Len said with a sure tone.

His uncle stared at Len's eyes for a few more minutes before understanding. He nodded, "Well, let's see where this will lead you from now on." Then he stroke Len's violin which had been laid beside the fountain's edges. "This will bring you far." he murmured.

Len studied his uncle as he stroke his violin with longing in his eyes. He thought it over before asking his uncle, "Don't you ever regret it?"

His uncle shook his head, "No, I never had much potential playing the violin like my younger brother." he said, then he took it and held it in front of Len. "But you, you have potential. Like I said, it will take you far."

Len nodded in understanding. "But will I be worthy?"

His uncle looked confused by his question, but made a guess anyway, "Of her?"

Len nodded.

His uncle chuckled, patting his back. "You always have been. Whether a servant of not. This is a modern time my child. The Lady's just old fashioned."

A smile threatened at the corner of Len's lips, "If the Lady hears you..."

"So be it." he chuckled again, then turned serious, "But remember, no matter what happens, never look back."

Len unconsciously swallowed as he nodded, taking note in his uncle's grave tone. His decision requires sacrifices. Sacrifices that will be embedded into his heart if he wants to be with the one he loves.

* * *

.

.

"So?"

"So?" Mori echoed as she and Ryoutaro walked up the stairs of the Hino mansion.

Ryoutaro chuckled, "You know what I mean, so have you convinced him or did you chicken out."

Mori looked at Ryoutaro and stuck her tongue out at him. "Mind your own business."

"He _is_ my business. Well, his decision anyway. It's connected to Kahoko, so it's my business too."

"He..."

Ryoutaro studied her expression and he sighed in defeat. He shook his head. "I knew it, you're too kind for this. You're really willing to let him go without a fight, aren't you?"

He continued to talk in growing frustration when Mori remained silent.

"Well, I'm doing this my own way now. And do _not_ interfere. Our friendship might've gone a long way now, but I'm not going to forgive you easily if—"

"He's coming home." Mori interrupted.

Ryoutaro stopped at his tracks and stared at Mori with widened eyes, "What?"

"He's coming home," she repeated.

His face began to be filled with confusion. Mori was frowning. Isn't it suppose to be good news to her now that Len's going to go back home? Why isn't she happy? Ryoutaro shook his head, "Okay, enough with the joke. You know you're not a good liar."

"He _is._" Mori insisted.

"Then why aren't you smiling? Shouldn't this be the best news you've ever received? Or are you getting to the guilt mode?"

Mori pouted as she started walking again. She had unconsciously stopped when Ryoutaro had. "I _am _happy," she murmured.

Ryoutaro caught up to her in no time. "Liar." he said, "If he really is going home..." his eyes narrowed, "Is there something I don't know?"

Mori jumped at the sudden shift of his tone. "No." she immediately said. She bit her lip and then sighed, "It's just that...I...I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" he said softly, finally getting why she lacked emotion, "That he chose you?"

"I thought it would take much more...to convince him..." she said in an equally soft voice.

Ryoutaro chuckled and patted the top of her head, "You scared me."

Mori moved away when he patted her head, she playfully glared at him. Arranging a few locks the was disarrayed by his action.

"Happy?" Ryoutaro asked.

This time, Mori broke into a smile. "Yes." when they reached the top of the stairs, Mori happily turned as Ryoutaro chuckled. "Finally," she said, "Len's coming home."

"What?"

Mori and Ryoutaro stopped when they saw Kahoko and her mother just coming out of a room. Kahoko's face was filled with shock and disbelief, while Shuuri had a secretive smile on her lips.

Mori was about to frown again when she forced herself to smile, "Yes." she said, trying to sound so excited, "He's finally coming home!"

"No, that's not true." Kahoko said, taking a few steps towards her.

"He will." Mori said, "He's going to follow his parents' footsteps. Isn't that great Kahoko-san? Len will be at the peak of his career."

Kahoko bit back a few of her tears as she ran past Mori and down the stairs. Mori looked away, catching herself, she looked at Shuuri. Shuuri gave her a satisfactory smile as Ryoutaro ran after Kahoko.

_I'm sorry, Kahoko-san._ Mori thought. _But it's best if we end it like this._

* * *

_._

.

.

.

.

_At the garden, one of Mori and Len's conversation_

_"Come home." Mori had said._

_Len studied her, unable to speak._

_"Come home, Len. It's the only way to be with her."_

_"They'll have more chances to take her away from me if I leave her side." Len said._

_Mori shook her head, "Trust me. I..." Mori swallowed, "I'll help you." hurt coloring her words._

_Len looked at her with mixed emotions. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want her to get involved anymore._

_She closed her eyes for a few seconds and stared him with determined eyes, "I'll help you." she said again. "Please Len, trust me. We can make this work."_

_"Make what work? Mori, you know—"_

_"You'll be with her." she said softly, "I guarantee that. But if you want to be with her, there'll be sacrifices. Deception. Doubt. I guarantee that you'll be with her in the end if you trust me. But, there'll be a scar that will be in your heart, and hers."_

_"How come you sound so confident?" he asked, suspicion in his eyes._

_Mori shook her head at Len's stubbornness. "Either you trust me or go on blindly." she said._

_Len wanted to protest and say that she hadn't explained much. He has a reason to doubt her, she'll understand, right? It's not easy to suddenly let go of a person you claim to be in love with just because he has someone else he's in love with. Len tried searching her eyes. _

_"You'll only get hurt more." he finally said._

_Mori shook her head, "I've accepted that already."_

_"If I trust you__—"_

___"I promise."_

___Len nodded after a sigh. "I'll trust you."_

* * *

__**A/N: **_Review please!_

Suspense much? ^^ If any of you are confused, please just note it and I'll explain ^^ Though it's meant this way. :)) Next chappie a lot will happen.


	8. Sacrifices

_I'm sorry for not updating soon, it's because my computer had been taken away. It's being used in my parents' office... So I'm now doing this in their office. _ limited computer time...I'll try to type as quickly as I can._

*note* Someone reviewed, stating the Mori is the last name of Mori Manami, and that is **indeed true**, but since I started this fic with her first name as Mori...I hope you guys could just adjust. Thank you very much.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro_**

* * *

**As You Wish, Ojou-sama**

**Chapter 9**

.

.

"I heard that the Tsukimori lad is going back to his household."

Mori looked up from her piano keys as her father entered the library, two cups of hot chocolate on his hands. She smiled as he set one cup on top of the piano.

"Added sweet milk, just the way you want it." He said, with a smile that wrinkled the skin near his eyes.

"Thank you papa." Mori said, taking the warm cup in both her hands.

"The pieces you play always reflects your moods," he said, scanning the piano sheet Mori laid out, "Why the sad tune?"

Mori took a sip of her drink before answering, "I just feel confused, that's all."

"Confused?" her father leaned on the piano, sensing a long story ahead.

"You see, it's my fault why Len has decided to come home." Mori said in a small voice, avoiding her father's eyes.

"Fault? I don't see how it can be a fault. If he decided to return because of you, well, that's a good thing isn't it? I know how much he means to you. His father and I had been making some arrangement." he grinned as Mori blushed.

"Papa," Mori said, with a hint of whine in her tone, "Well, you see, Len wanted to stay there."

"Stay? He wanted to be a servant for the rest of his life?"

"Don't judge him too much," Mori said softly, seeing her father's surprise. "He has his reasons."

Her father studied Mori's face for a while, letting silence fill the room. He shook his head, "If I put all the puzzle in, that would mean that the Young Lady of the Hino household has taken over his heart."

Mori bit her lower lip, she didn't know if she was suppose to reveal this to her father. But ever since her mother passed away, there wasn't a secret she kept from him. So she nodded in reply.

Her father sighed, reaching out a hand to stroke her hair.

The soothing gesture made Mori's eyes water. "Do you think you did the wrong thing then?" he asked softly.

"I don't know...but I'm certain that if he stayed in the Hino household, he'd only suffer more. He...truly loves her."

"You'll be helping him, won't you?"

Mori nodded.

Her father chuckled gently, "That boy should've appreciated your unselfishness. Your just like you mother."

Mori met her father's sad eyes. She frowned. "Papa..."

"It's okay. It's the past. But, I want you to know that you deserve to be happy."

"Mother _was_ happy when she married you, and had me." Mori smiled softly.

"Yes, I guess so." he said, equally soft as he stroke his daughter's cheek.

Mori looked at her father with a slightly pleading expression, "Please don't tell his parents about this. I...I have a plan...Len has to become a respectable person by himself and not through his parents, for him to be able to be with Kahoko-san. Even if Kahoko-san's parents disapprove, they can't do anything since Len will be 'suitable' for her... Please, don't tell."

"Alright," he said after a few seconds, "I'll pretend I didn't hear anything today."

"Thank you." Mori smiled.

"Though, just a little head's up? Misa is planning on taking you and Len to abroad." he said, before leaving the room.

* * *

.

.

.

_**1 month later...**_

Walking along the quiet hallway, Len touched the wall as he passed through. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking in the feel of the familiar pillar. This is probably the last time he'll be able to last appreciate this place, this mansion, where he grew up.

Yes, tomorrow is the day when he will be leaving.

When Kahoko had accidentally heard about his decision from Mori, she began avoiding him, refusing to talk to him. To the point that she had requested to change her personal butler—to Shuuri's satisfaction.

Len sighed. What kind of mess did he get himself into? It hurt him, yes, but he has to endure it. This will lead into something more fruitful, wouldn't it?

Finally he stopped walking, and was surprised to see that he had unconsciously stopped in front of his former Mistress' room. From the other side of the door, he could hear her grumbling about what clothes to wear and what matches with which.

If it were an ordinary day, he would've laughed. She was always a dependent person. It made him frown knowing that she's shutting him out of her life.

He touched the door, resisting the urge to push it open. Instead, he leaned his forehead and murmured, "Do you love me?"

"Len?"

He flinched as he realized he actually said it out loud. "Ojou-sama," he said, internally praying that she didn't hear his exact words. He waited, but then, only silence filled the air. Len shook his head. "As of today, I am no longer a part of the Hino household."

On the other side of the door, Kahoko, who had been in front of the mirror, went to the door while Len talked. She already had her hand on the door knob, but she stopped when he pointed out that he's no longer part of the Hino household. She leaned her back on the door instead, letting silence fill the air. Even with the door separating them, she could very much feel his warmth from the other side.

Len sighed again at her unresponsiveness. Unaware that she's already only a door away from him. "I'll be leaving tomorrow," he said.

Kahoko brought her hand to her mouth to stop herself from talking. She really wants to tell him to stay, but it was his decision to leave... She couldn't afford to be selfish anymore. She's avoided him for this long just for that purpose of being unselfish. She knows that if she ordered him to stay, he will. She closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip.

There are so many things she wants to tell him. Everything went by so fast. A month had already passed since she heard about Len's decision. And for a month she had been busy trying to avoid him at all possible cost, to the point of escaping with Ryoutaro—yet again, to her mother's satisfaction.

Kahoko suddenly looked back to a month ago, when Ryoutaro had followed her when she ran after hearing the news from Mori.

_._

_._

_._

_"Kaho. Kahoko!" Ryoutaro called, finally taking ahold of her wrist._

_"Let go!" Kahoko demanded. She used_

_ her free hand to wipe away her flowing tears._

_"Kaho." Ryoutaro repeated, this time gently. "Talk to me, please." he begged. Seeing as how she refuses to look at him._

_"What did you tell her to do?" she asked in a low tone._

_Ryoutaro froze up for a moment before replying. "I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_Kahoko turned to glare at him. "Don't you dare lie to me! You must know her! The way you two were talking just know, you must've known each other for quite a while! I rejected you and she suddenly appears! So I want to know why Len suddenly wants to go back to his household! What did she tell him? Did she threaten him?"_

_Ryoutaro's look darkened. "You haven't properly rejected me yet. And I'll have you know, yes, Mori is a good friend of mine. So, I won't allow you to think ill of her, nor say ill things about her."_

_"Then answer me, tell me my suspicions are wrong."_

_"You don't want to hear what I have to say," he said, trying to soften his voice._

_"Tell me!" she demanded, as more tears came to her eyes._

_Ryoutaro pinched the bridge of his nose for a few seconds before answering her in a serious and calm tone. "He decided it himself. Do you think he's the kind of person who will be swayed or forced into something that he doesn't want? Do you think his _pride_," Ryoutaro snickered, "Would allow it?"_

_"He submitted to my orders."_

_"That's because you've bounded him to yourself. You haven't left him any choice."_

_Kahoko looked at the floor as Ryoutaro's words struck her guilty conscience. Yes, she did bind Len to her words, using the absolute orders... but, she remembered that Len told her once that he enjoyed following her orders..._

_"He wants to be by my side. I'm sure of it." Kahoko said with confidence._

_Ryoutaro struggled with himself. A part of him wants to laugh and tells her she's hallucinating, but a part of him also knows that she's hit the right spot. He studied her face, her usual hard strong eyes, now streaked with tears. Her lip quivering with the tears yet unshed. He shook his head. And all along it was him who wants to make her happy, but now...she's unhappy because of his interference._

_"Kahoko," he said more softly. "I care about you, you know how much important you are to me. I can't let you get hurt."_

_Kahoko glared at him, "Do you think Len will hurt me?"_

_"He's not the right person for you. More like, you're not right for him."_

_"What?" Kahoko looked at him with shock coloring her expression. _She_! Kahoko HINO is not right for HIM! Almost every available heirs out there wants HER. How is it possible the SHE is the one who isn't right for HIM?_

_Ryoutaro could see that Kahoko's prideful self was resurfacing. So he immediately continued, "What you want, is to let him stay by your side, is it not?"_

_Kahoko nodded._

_"I'm telling you, he has decided this choice by himself, no strings are attached. And do you know the reason why?"_

_Kahoko's eyes narrowed, "No." she said in a stiff voice._

_"Have you seen his talent? Heard it, rather. He is of excellent breeding. Both his parents are great musicians. Len is what you can call a genius. A prodigy. If he goes back to his parents, he can tour with them and let the world know of his talent, he can go on farther! But. If he remains as your butler...A servant...he can never shine."_

_Ryoutaro's words sunk into Kahoko's mind. A perfect sense. She can't deny that she had never thought about that before. She'd just been to selfish to see reason. Of course. Of course he's right. Len deserves better..._

_"Then what should I do?" She ended up whispering._

_"What do you think you should do?" Ryoutaro asked._

_Kahoko looked at Ryoutaro, and he saw that her eyes were mixed with several emotions. Hurt, lost, confused, sad. He couldn't bare seeing this much pain anymore._

_"Kaho," he breathed out, voice full of pain. He reached out his hand, and stroke her damp cheeks. "I don't want to see you like this. I'm sorry. From now on, I promise to be what you need to be. I won't force you to be engaged with me anymore. Just let me be the one to replace him, let me be the one to make you smile this time. I don't want to see you lost like this."_

_"Ryoutaro..." Kahoko said, unable to comprehend his sudden change of heart._

_"Please." Ryoutaro begged, "Let me be the one by your side this time. Let me be the one to grant your every wish."_

_Kahoko closed her eyes tightly. Thoughts of Len flooding into her mind. All these years, it was her wishes that had been followed. Len never complained. He always had her happiness on top of his own. This time, should she wish for her happiness? Is it really time for her to let go of him?_

_"Len...will do well..." Kahoko said, her voice breaking as she said the hurtful truth out loud._

_Ryoutaro saw that Kahoko was already at her limit as she started crying again. This time, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, slow enough that she could still refuse him. When Kahoko felt his arms around her, she cried on his chest._

_"He'll be happy." she sobbed._

_"Yes," Ryoutaro murmured, stroking her hair as she cried her heart out._

_._

_._

_._

She had decided that she won't take this chance for Len to be happy away from him. She decided that it was for the best. But, no matter who or what Ryoutaro becomes for her, he can never replace the special place, that will always be Len's, in her heart. When she opened her eyes, she saw her sight blurred with stinging hot tears. She quickly turned around and jerked the door open.

Only to find the hallway empty.

Kahoko fell to her knees. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she started crying again.

"Len, Len, Len," she repeated her name over and over again, as if the it will let him appear in front of her again.

* * *

.

.

.

"Well, thank you very much for taking care of Len for me until now." Misa said, shaking Shuuri's hand as a butler load Len's things in the trunk.

Shuuri giggled softly, "Oh, that's not a problem. I've raised him like my own child. I'm sad that he has to go. But I'm sure he's happier with his real family. It must've been like prison for him here, unable to see those important to him." she said, gesturing to the inside of the house.

Misa followed Shuuri's gesture and found Len and Mori talking at the foot of the stairs, their heads close together.

Misa nodded her head in agreement, "Those two had been inseparable ever since they were young. It had been a complete shock for Mori to suddenly lose Len. I'm glad that you gave her a chance to see Len last month."

"It's not a problem. Ryoutaro told me that Len means so much to her. And I thought 'why not give Len a chance to see someone who means a lot him, just this once?'."

"Thank you very much." Misa thanked.

"Just do me a favor."

"Anything." Misa smiled.

Shuuri laughed, "Invite my family for their engagement or wedding someday."

Misa laughed along, "Of course I will. You're like Len's second family already. I'm sure he was glad to experience what it was like to have a little sister. He's an only child after all."

"I'm sure he experienced a lot of new things." Shuuri said, though to others who _knew_, they know that Shuuri's words had a double meaning.

.

.

.

"Len, I..." Mori stood speechlessly in front of him. She didn't know what to say. After all, she knew that Kahoko had become distant to him. Shuuri had told her that Kahoko insisted on having a different butler serving her. Somehow, Mori knows that this is her fault, and yet Len wouldn't hear the end of her apology.

Len sighed seeing the guilty expression on Mori's face.

"It's not your fault...entirely." he said. He managed to chuckle seeing her face fall more. "What's done is done, there's nothing I can do about it. Yesterday, I told her my goodbye already."

"What did she say?" Mori asked softly.

Len shook his head in dismay. "Nothing."

"I'm really—"

"Enough." Len said. "It's the future I have to look after now. The past damages can't be repaired. I can only make the future more bearable."

"I—"

"You'll help me, won't you?"

Mori swallowed and nodded, still filled with guilt. Len sighed at the fact that she wouldn't let go of the issue.

"Mori," He said, trying to grab 110% of her attention.

Mori slowly looked up to meet his eyes. Len smiled softly. "Let it go. I need your help in this. I can't do this alone."

The corner of Mori's lips lifted a little, "Since when do you need help." she joked.

"Let's just say I haven't broaden my horizon since the Music School I attend already teaches what I know." Len said, gesturing the violin case he held on his right hand. "I heard you've been in abroad studying music."

"Piano, Len. Not violin."

Len raised an eyebrow at her. "I doubt you haven't touched the violin even once."

Mori laughed this time, she raised both her hands, "Alright. I've been playing. I'll just give you all the notes and pointers I've taken down when I went to England and Vienna."

"Thank you."

Mori shook her head, "No, it's me who should be thanking you. Thank you Len. Thank you for putting your faith in me."

.

.

.

"I must've told you this already, but you're making the right choice." Len's uncle said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Len had said goodbye to the other staffs in the mansion. His last goodbye was saved for his uncle who had acted as his father during his stay.

"I hope it will still be the right choice until the end." Len said.

"It will be, just remember to keep your path straight. Never lose sight of the main path. I'm sure she'll be helping you." he said, looking at Mori, who was by the door, talking to Shuuri and Misa.

"I'm sure she will." Len said in a low voice, still knowing how much Mori is sacrificing just to let him have what he wants.

"She's just like her mother." Len's uncle suddenly said.

Len was surprised for a moment. It was a first for someone to mention anything about Mori's mother. He assumed it was because since his father's side were childhood friends with Mori's mother, and it had hurt to talk about her death. All he knew is that she died in an accident when Mori was barely 4.

"I did see a picture of her when I was younger. They _do _look alike," Len recalled. Mori always had a locket around her neck ever since they were little, and she showed the content inside to him once. It contained a photo of her mother, and the Mori now, really is a splitting image of her mother.

"Even their personality is alike."

"Their personality?"

"Maybe it's time to tell you a deeper connection we have with Mori's mother." his uncle said, "But don't let this affect any of your decision for your future."

Len nodded, those his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Mori's mother, Maika, used to be in love with your father." he saw Len's eyes widen, but he continued, not giving the boy a chance to interrupt, "but ever since we were small, your father only had his eyes set for the wonderful pianist, Hamai Misa. Till the very end, she set aside her own feelings to help your father. It was very obvious to the rest of us how Maika felt about him, though your father had always been dense." he chuckled.

"But is Father aware..." Len said, still a bit shocked.

His uncle shook his head, "It's better this way. Anyway, Maika soon found someone who really treasured her."

Len looked to the floor. Then did it mean that history was just repeating itself in their generation? "Is Mori aware?"

"Pretty much, but like I said, don't let this piece of information affect your decision. I just told you this so that you'd come to appreciate her more."

Len looked at his uncle, "No, you told me this because there was something else you want to tell me, but you don't know if you should."

His uncle chuckled, "Very perspective."

"What is it? I'm sure I'll be able to handle it."

His uncle thought about it before sighing, "Misa had been aware of Maika's feelings all the time. She'd had this guilt in her mind that she stole your father from her. I'm sure you've noticed how _pro_ she is on having you and Mori be engaged. I guess it's her way of saying sorry to Maika in a way."

"It is completely irrelevant—"

"It's clear as day that Mori is in love with you, Len." his uncle said in a hard voice, "Misa saw that too. And she knows that if someone were to steal your heart, Mori would back down the way her Mother did. Once upon a time, before you really got to know the Young Lady, she was the only thing in your mind ever since you got here. Now, the thing Misa most feared has happened. _You've _fallen for the Young Lady."

"I—"

"I would very much prefer if you end up with Mori. She's a very respectable person, very talented in music too. She could follow you wherever your violin takes you because she's also a genius, and catching up to you won't be a hard thing for her." he said softly, "But it's pointless to tell you these things now."

"Len!" Misa called from the entrance, "Dear, let's go."

"Coming!" Len answered loudly.

"I just want you to know what you're risking here. What kind of sacrifices are being made. You should really appreciate what Mori's doing for you."

* * *

.

.

.

"He's leaving," Ryoutaro, who was in Kahoko's room, sitting on the couch, said. He watched as Kahoko looked outside her west window which overlooked the entrance of the mansion.

"I know," Kahoko murmured.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to him?"

Kahoko shook her head, "It's for the best."

"This might be the last time you're going to see him," he said, he stood up from his seat and walked towards Kahoko. He watched as Mori got into the car with Len behind.

"Japan is relatively small, I'm sure we'd meet again," Kahoko said positively.

Ryoutaro shook his head, "This is the flaw from avoiding him," he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Mori told me that Misa plans to take them to Vienna, so that Len will be able to polish his violin skills even further."

"No!" Kahoko said in surprise.

Ryoutaro shrugged, "That's why I'm telling you to tell your goodbye before it's too late."

"When!" Kahoko practically shrieked.

"Next week. Do you want to see him?" Ryoutaro asked calmly.

Kahoko bit her lip, trying to hold herself back. She shouldn't be so upset. It's her fault in the first place for avoiding Len for so long. If she goes to see him, will she be controlled enough not to ask him to come back? Kahoko shook her head, Len is no longer her butler nor under the Hino household. He's not bound to anything anymore...

"No," Kahoko finally answered, "I won't see him." Maybe it was time for her to really grow up. Her spoiled self should be sealed away forever, along with Len's leaving. "Seeing him won't do any good." It's time for her to change.

She looked out the window again, seeing the Tsukimori's car roll away from their driveway. "Goodbye," she murmured.

* * *

.

.

.

Len instinctively looked up, where he knew fully well that Kahoko's window was. There, he saw her looking below. He was sure that she wouldn't see him looking up because of the tinted windows. He tried to memorize her face as quickly as he can, the last time he'll be seeing her in a while.

Then beside her, someone suddenly appeared. Ryoutaro.

Len felt his heart clenched at his appearance, but he reassured himself that at least someone will be able to protect her since he's no longer by Kahoko's side. He's also slightly aware that Ryoutaro's _agenda _has changed. The way he talked to her, the way he looks at her. He could tell as much that he's not forcing her anymore.

"I'll return," Len murmured.

Beside him, Mori heard his words. She smiled softly, and took his hand. Len jumped in surprise at her sudden touch.

"It's going to be fine." Mori assured.

Len looked at Mori, suddenly remembering the truth his uncle had just revealed. "Sorry," he suddenly blurted out.

"For what? You know that you have to disregard my feelings from this point on," she murmured, careful for Misa not to hear, who just sat across them, politely not looking at the two teens.

Len shook his head, "For everything," he whispered, "I know how much this is hurting you, you don't have to..."

He trailed off when Mori started shaking her head with a smile, "It's okay, Len. It's really okay." then she giggled softly, "The least you can do is thank me. That's all there is. We still have a long way to go."

Len nodded as he squeezed her fingers, "Thank you."

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N: Review please!**

***Mild spoiler alert***

This chapter is just to set the next chapter where Len leaves. A lot of time will be passing in the next chapter, so I think that chapter will be longer. I'm really sorry for not updating as soon as possible.


	9. Setting

Please follow me on twitter : /#!/ayamiko_95

I'll tell you guys when the next release of the chapter will be or whether I'm on hiatus. ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**As You Wish, Ojou-sama**

**Chapter 10**

.

.

"Another wonderful performance." Misa smiled proudly, giving Mori and Len a brief hug as they entered the dressing room.

"Thank you," Mori and Len answered politely.

Len went to his place and started fixing his violin, while Mori laid her bouquet of flowers beside her things.

"We've gone a long way now." Mori said, watching Len from her mirror.

"I'm so proud of you two," Misa smiled, "It's almost a year since you two have been on this tour. You've both gone a long way."

"There's still so much to learn." Len said, in his usual cold voice.

Mori giggled, "Such a perfectionist."

Len half glared at Mori and Mori stuck her tongue out at him. Misa shook her head at their obviously joking exchange. She sighed, "It's been two years since you two left Japan, always performing together. Fresh talents which the media are crazy for..."

Mori and Len looked at her questioningly. "What are you trying to say, Mother?" Len asked suspiciously as he closed the case of his violin. He knows his mother well enough to sense that there was something more under her statement.

Misa smiled, "Why don't you two get engaged already."

Mori, who was arranging her music sheet, dropped them accidentally on the floor. Len stared at his mother with a blank expression.

"Oh come on." Misa chided like a teenager, "The press are quiet, but on the press conference which you're both going to attend next week, I'm sure they'll ask your relationship status."

"We are just childhood friends and partners." Len answered immediately.

Mori, who was rearranging her notes, paused briefly at his words. She felt a slight pang of pain in her chest at his blunt and quick answer.

Misa shook her head, thinking that Len's denial was just because of embarrassment, "It's nothing to hide. It's just better to have it official than get a scandal because of your close relationship."

"Mother—" Len tried to protest.

"Tut tut," she interrupted, "You two are staying in the same apartment back in Vienna, I'm sure that the press already dug that up."

"You insisted on it." Len said accusingly.

"Mori dear," Misa continued, as if Len never spoke, "What do you think about it? I haven't heard you say a thing."

Mori brushed her dress as she stood up, she blushed as Misa looked at her expectantly.

"I..." she glanced at Len briefly, "I think it's still too soon."

Misa giggled softly as Mori's clearly flustered state, "Alright alright." she laughed, "Well, gather up your things, I'll be waiting in the van."

As soon as Misa closed the door, Len sighed in slight irritation. Mori pinched her cheeks. Len turned to Mori and she immediately opened her mouth to defend herself.

"I'm sorry," Len apologized.

It took her a second before she responded with a small smile, "It's okay."

"Mother—"

"It's okay Len." Mori repeated, but she frowned slightly, "the media IS a problem though. Do you think we should start going our separate ways?"

"No."

Mori looked at him in surprise with his straight answer. "She'll misunderstand." Mori said softly, knowing that Len knows who she's referring to.

"I made a promise, she'll understand."

"She's naive."

"She's changed."

"Len," Mori said exasperatedly.

"I know what I'm doing." Len said shortly.

"Two years. Do you think she still remembers..." Mori trailed off, her own heart clenching. She shook her head as she stuffed her music sheets into her clearbook and she took her bouquet. She grabbed her coat on the way out. She ran out of the room hurriedly, but Len still caught a glimpse of her falling tears.

Len sighed frustratedly. He scolded himself of how he can keep hurting the one person who is beside him and means a lot to him.

**The promise...**

The promise he made to Kahoko before he left to go to Vienna. He recalled that moment two years ago.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Let's go," Mori murmured to Len as their flight number had been called.

"Do you think..." Len let the thought sink.

Mori smiled a small sad smile, "I don't know," she answered honestly, "I couldn't ask Ryou."

Len looked back one last time, where Misa and his father still stood, waving goodbye to them. He sighed, "Alright." he finally said.

"Len!"

Len immediately turned at the familiar voice. As soon as he turned his whole bod around, he felt a heavy impact as arms encircled his neck. "Ojou-sama." he breathed.

Mori moved back a little, seeing Kahoko sob on Len's chest. She suppressed the jealousy she was starting to feel. Unable to take it anymore, she cast her eyes downward.

She suddenly felt someone gently knock on her head. She looked up into a pair of familiar green eyes. "Ryou," she smiled.

"It's been a while," he grinned. "Get that look off your face. It's for him after all, isn't it?"

Mori nodded, she told Ryoutaro everything after all. He knows what she's planning for the future. And she knows Ryoutaro wouldn't interfere nor help, but just let things be as they happen.

"It hurts." Mori murmured.

"Of course it hurts, dummy." Ryoutaro said in a light tone. "Well, you've chosen to be the good Samaritan, swallow it up. Be strong. See it through the end," then he added softly, "Just like your mom did."

Mori nodded, "I know..." but she forced herself to smile, "You've had a change of heart, that must be harder."

"It is. But I know my priorities now. I won't force her, but I know one day she'll look at me for me. I know that one day I'd win her heart. Especially when you get Tsukimori to fall for you on your trip."

"Ryou!" Mori glared at him.

He chuckled, "I'm kidding. I know that's not what your after, but like I said, I'll let things be, and let the chips fall whenever it may. This just means, we don't know what to expect in the future. I'm not going to stop hoping."

"Be happy Ryou," Mori murmured.

"Yeah, you too."

.

"Len, Len, Len." Kahoko murmured on his chest.

"Ojou-sama..."

"I'm so sorry," she cried, "I never meant to push you away, but it hurts so much. Can't you just—"

"Shh," Len interrupted, "Please, don't say it. If you ask me to stay, I'd really do it."

"Then—"

"This is my dream. Don't hold me back."

Kahoko it her lower lip when Len said that. She didn't want to hold him back, she wants to cheer him on too. But it just feels empty without him beside her, taking care of her.

"I know you'll do great." Kahoko murmured, "but I'm scared..."

"Scared?"

"I'm scared I won't be able to reach you."

"Ojou-sama—"

"Don't lie." Kahoko said in a hard voice, "I've seen you play, Len. It's in a whole new level. And if you sharpen that talent, the gift, you have, I'll be having a hard time keeping up with you. You'll be famous in no time. I—"

"I promise I'd come back to you."

Kahoko looked at Len in surprise. The way he said it, it was...different. "Len..." Kahoko stared into his eyes.

"I know I'm not in the position to say this, but I'll come back and be someone suitable for you." He held both her hands, "I promise, Kahoko."

Her eyes widen since he said her name...how much she had wanted him to call her name..."Len..."

"I promise I'd come back." he said one last time before letting go of her, "Whatever happens, please, wait for me."

Kahoko nodded. "I will."

.

.

* * *

**2 More Years Later..**.

.

.

.

"Kahoko!" Ryoutaro suddenly barged into Kahoko's room.

He looked around and sighed when he confirmed that she wasn't there. He paused for a while and got an idea as to where she could've gone. And like his guess, he got it right. Kahoko stood in the middle of the music room in the mansion as she played her violin. Ryoutaro opened the door silently, and watched her with wonder.

Four years had passed since she decided to take her violin seriously. The trigger for that is the reason why he came to find her.

"You need to see this." he interrupted. He got the remote controller on a table and opened the mini television suspended on the corner of the ceiling. As soon as he opened it, it showed a group of media and civilians cowering over a certain blue-haired gentleman.

Kahoko's heart constricted at the sight of him. Then the scene changed, into a press conference. The room was filled with media, cameras flashing furiously all around. Len and Mori sat at the table in front quietly.

Then the interviews started.

"So," a reporter began, speaking in Japanese, "Will you be staying in Japan or will you just be visiting for a while?"

"There's hasn't been a final decision yet. Maybe we'll be visiting for only a while. Mother has been asking us to visit since two years ago, but the schedule's hectic."

"Us?" Clearly, this pique the reporter's interest.

Len shrugged, undisturbed. "Of course Mori is coming along."

The reporter did not get swayed by his lack of reaction. She asked, "I hope you won't mind me asking about her," she said, eye-ing Mori, "Well, let me just ask the both of you then." she leaned forward from her chair as the room became very silent. "This is the first press conference you'll be having by your fellow countrymen since the rise of your reputations. We've seen the international newspapers cover you two quite a number of times. They're always praising your talents, but frequently, they're interested in the close relationship you both seem to share. Even though you've denied it a lot of time, are you two dating?"

"I'm sure your team already did your research regarding that, along with more personal matters."

The reporter giggled, "Of course a direct confirmation is better. You two share a close relationship, after all you're childhood friends, both good in the musical field, plus you're always together, not to mention, you live together in your apartment in Vienna."

"Convenience was the only thing we had in mind. Our schedules were all the same, anyway, aunt Misa was the one who decided it." Mori answered.

"Next please," Len said icily, not bothering to let the female reporter continue even though she probably had more to ask.

This time a male reporter asked the questions.

"I heard that you two were planning to be engaged."

Kahoko jumped at the reporter's question. "That's not true." Kahoko instinctively answered.

"Listen to them." Ryoutaro said.

Len and Mori glanced at each other and Len sighed.

"I think we've already cleared that rumor two years ago." Len said.

"See," Kahoko murmured, looking at Ryoutaro with a smile. But her smile disappeared when he was half glaring at the screen. She immediately looked back, sensing that something wasn't right.

"Yes, you did. But of course, that was two years ago. A lot of things can happen in two years." the reporter grinned, hoping he'd hit home. "There's a rumor going on that you're going back to Japan next week to officially ask for Mori-san's parents' blessing."

"What do you have to say about that, Manami-san?" another reporter chipped in.

"I..." Mori said speechlessly.

"There's also a rumor that Misa-san cancelled her upcoming tour to prepare for the engagement party."

"I! I have a reliable source!" a reporter at the farther back said, all heads turned toward that particular reporter, "My source said that the necklace around your neck, always hidden, hanging onto it is the engagement ring Tsukimori has given you when he proposed."

Instinctively, Mori brought her hand to her chest with a small gasp.

"So, is there any more denial?"

Len sighed and looked back at Mori. Mori bit her lower lip, she brought her hands around her neck to unclasp her necklace. As she pulled it out, just as the reporter had said, hanging on the chain, was a ring.

Suddenly the reporters went crazy.

And the television was suddenly switched off.

Kahoko looked at Ryoutaro with an annoyed expression. "I was watching that!"

"So, are you still going to wait for him?" Ryoutaro asked seriously.

"I promised." she said determinedly.

Ryoutaro sighed as he walked towards the balcony, "I guess I expected your answer, you're just as naive as four years ago. They're engaged now. Promises can be forgotten over time. I guess he decided to look at the bigger picture now."

"That's not true. You didn't let me finish watching! How sure are you that they're engaged? They haven't confirmed anything!" Kahoko said angrily.

"Everything was right in front of you and you're still denying it?"

"Len is a man of his words. I believe in him."

"Then maybe you should hear it from himself, then."

"He's here?" Kahoko's eyes widen.

Ryoutaro shrugged, "He _will_ be. Tonight. Maybe you should go see him and ask the question yourself."

"Maybe I will."

Ryoutaro sighed at her stubborness, "Suit yourself. Here's all the answer you'll be needing." Ryoutaro reached into his back pocket and tossed a small invitation envelope into her surprised hands.

Kahoko's eyes widen.

_You are invited to __the official engagement ceremony/ party_

_of_

_Manami Mori-sama_

_and_

_Tsukimori Len-sama_

"The details are inside, Mori sent it for you. Get ready, it's going to be tonight." Ryoutaro said without emotion as he left the room.

Kahoko stared at the inscriptions until her sight became glassy and blurry. Finally, her tears flowed.

It couldn't be.

He promised her.

"Len." as she said his name, she could feel her heart shattering.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Len woke up at the sound of someone calling his name. He opened his eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar place. Then it hit him that he was in a plane.

Yes, after four years, he's going back.

"Len."

Len looked up and had just realized that Mori was sitting across him the whole time, calling out his name gently.

"Hmn?" Len said, rubbing his eyes carefully.

"Is this the right thing?" she murmured, absentmindedly touching the ring around her necklace. "You don't have to do this..."

"It's my choice."

Mori looked at Len with sad eyes, "Len, I don't want to chain you to me."

"It's not chains Mori..." Len said softly.

"I don't want you to lie to your heart." Mori said, tears started to fall from the corner of her eyes.

Len leaned forward and caught the falling tears, "Mori, everything will be alright. This is what I choose."

Mori shook her head, "You wouldn't have chosen this if you never knew about it."

"Knew about what?"

Mori moved away, "You know what I mean."

"Knew about what?" Len asked again.

Mori reached from behind her and pulled out an envelope. Len's eyes widen.

"How—"

"I saw it on top of your suitcase before we left the hotel."

"Mori, I—"

"Stop it Len. Please. I'm not going to be happy even if this happens..."

"It's my choice, Mori. Just, be happy, please? For me?" Len murmured softly. "Just this once, don't think about others, just think about yourself."

Mori shook her head, "I don't want start becoming selfish, Len. Because I won't be able to let you go."

"Then don't let me go."

"Len!" Mori whined, "Please, don't. I love you so much. But you belong to Kahoko."

"Just think about what you want." Len murmured.

Mori shut her eyes tightly. Trying to fight with what she wants and with what was right. But who was she kidding. It's her turn. It's her turn to be happy...right?

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Time jump much? **Review please!** I know this wasn't much. And it was confusing, so I'll answer any questions you may have ^^. Please look forward to the next chapter. Wondering why Len suddenly acted this way? Ke ke ke.


	10. Mori Is Sick?

Hey guys, here's an update, I know you've all been wondering what happened to Mori in the last chapter :) well here it is! Thank you dear readers for your patience!

*I had actually finished this chapter for quite some time, but when I saved it...I suddenly had to log in again...thus deleting my hard work...all good emotions for the characters went down the drain. Sorry if this work wouldn't be as good. I assure you that my original had been tear-jerking, emotional...but, not to worry, I tried my best. :) Please send me good reviews. Thank you.

**Disclaimers: I don't own la corda d'oro**

* * *

**As You Wish Ojou-sama**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

Misa stood in front of their mansion's driveway impatiently as she waited for the arrival of her son and his fiancée. Along with her impatience, she also felt anxious. She shivered as she felt the cold wind blow. Her servants had asked her to stay indoors, but she refused. She wanted to talk to the children as soon as they got there.

"Misa," her husband called from behind her, "Let's go in, it's getting chilly out here." he said, as he draped her shawl over her shoulders.

Misa shook her head, "I..." She turned around, her eyes began to water as she looked at her husband.

He nodded, he understood. There was also sadness in his eyes which reflected in hers. She was about to speak again when they heard the main gates opening. Misa walked down the short steps expectantly, her brows creased in worry.

Soon, a black sleek car stopped in front of their driveway, Misa's personal butler came out of the passenger's seat. He nodded at his mistress, "They've arrived." he said softly. He slowly opened the door at the back.

Len emerged from the opened door. He bowed shortly at his parents before he turned around to help Mori out of the car.

"Mori dear!" Misa immediately hugged the young lady as soon as she got out of the car. Mori's eyes were filled with tears as she hugged the older woman back.

Len watched the scene silently, seeing his fiancée and his mother crying as they held each other tightly. The scene in front of him made his heart ache. Slowly, he could feel his heart clenching.

"Len told you?" Mori said in a small voice as she pulled away, tears still running down her face.

"Your father informed us." Len's father answered softly.

Mori's eyes widen, "Then...then father...he knew...I..." Mori brought her hand to her mouth, unable to comprehend what to say anymore.

"Your doctor wrote a letter to your father. You've been having a regular check up haven't you? And your doctor already informed you of your possible sickness and yet you refuse to have him run other tests on you. You even refrained the doctor from mentioning it to your father... Your condition have become worse now hasn't it?" Len's father said.

"You must've been hurting the whole time...dear, I'm sorry we didn't notice a thing." Misa cried.

Mori shook her head, "No, I'm sorry...I'm really sorry..." Mori couldn't say anything anymore as she cried.

"Let's get you inside first." Misa said, wiping her tears.

Mori nodded as Misa placed her shawl over Mori's shoulders. Her husband led Mori into the house, all the while saying comforting words to her. Misa was about to enter the mansion too, but stopped. She looked back at her son who barely spoke the whole time. She saw his usual expressionless face, but as a mother, she knew what he hid.

"Len," she said softly as she gently hugged her son.

It was a while before Len responded. When he did, he hugged his mother back tightly just like a child. This just made Misa want to cry even more. Her son, her son who had to grow up tough, who had to grow up without a mother, who she hadn't had a chance to hug and watch over as he grew up. Her son, who had to grow up immediately...now hugging her back like a helplessly lost child...

"She'll be fine." Misa murmured, holding back her tears.

"Of all people..." Len spoke, his voice raw.

"It's going to be alright Len," Misa said, gently stroking his blue hair.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ryoutaro stood still, his face blank as if he had seen something undesirable. The beeping of a dead phone could still be heard as he still the phone to his ear.

.

.

Despite the upcoming victory of having Kahoko as only his, he was still curious as to what made Tsukimori change his mind. Tsukimori left his butler status in order to become a person worthy of the Hino household's princess. He left her behind in order to become someone suitable for her. Now why would he suddenly change his mind? For someone who had to choose a life-altering path, there had to be an explanation.

He had once told Kahoko that he'd be anything for her as long as she was happy. This time, she's upset because of the earth-shattering news he told her earlier in the morning. Although he can't change what's about to happen, he can at least find out what's going on.

When he was sure that Mori and Len's plane had arrived, he waited a few hours to let them settle, to let them unpack and talk to the people they haven't seen in a while, before he called the Tsukimori mansion.

It didn't take long for him to finally reach Len. As soon as Len spoke on the other end of the line, he immediately demanded for answers. And that was when he learned of the impossible and unbelievable news.

.

.

_"What the heck Tsukimori!" Ryoutaro immediately shouted as soon as Len said 'hello'. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_"I want Mori to be happy more than anything, and that's what's more important right now." Len answered monotonously._

_"Then what about your promise to Kahoko? That doesn't mean anything to you now? You're just backing out?"_

_"It's none of your business, so just stay out of it."_

_"Coward. I've been patient. It seems like I misjudged you, I thought you were capable of making Kahoko happy, this time I won't hold back. I won't let you stop me from taking Kahoko anymore."_

_"Go ahead."_

_Len's answer only served to ignite Ryoutaro's anger. "What the heck is wrong with you? Get Mori on the phone! If you're not giving me answers, I'm sure she will."_

_"She can't." Len answered shortly._

_"Oh, so now you're restraining her?"_

_"If you have nothing better to say—"_

_"The hell! I'm going there!"_

_"She's at the hospital." Len said sharply._

_"What!" Then the first thing that entered Ryoutaro's mind was what he immediately blurted out, "So this is what it's all about! You got her pregnant? Is this what the sudden engagement is for? You are so sick Tsukimori!" Ryoutaro shouted angrily._

_"Think what you want." Len answered._

_"The hell with you! I swear, if I see your face right now, I'm going to punch you! Dammit! I should've known! Just because you can't have Kahoko, you used Mori! Just because you _know_ how much she's in love with you! How much she would give to you! Damn! I can't believe this! You knew that she could care less about herself as long as she got to stay by your side even if it's just for a while. I should've stopped her idea of trying to help you! Should've guessed she'd just be your rebound. Damn you Tsukimori! Damn you to hell!"_

_"Are you done?"_

_Ryoutaro gave a frustrated shout. "Do you even care about her! Do you even look at her? Making her happy, is it just because you feel responsible? Don't you even care about how she feels? I don't like you Tsukimori, you've taken two important girls in my life. The love of my life and my best friend! Loving Mori is one thing, but using her—"_

_"She's got leukemia." Len finally said it. He wanted Ryoutaro to stop talking already, because what he had been saying had truths in them, and every time he got hit, he just can't forgive himself more._

_Ryoutaro was speechless for a few seconds then spoke again, "You're kidding."_

_"Believe what you want. Yes, I know how much she's in love with me. Whether I look at her or not is none of your business. But get this through your stubborn prideful head, I want to make her happy, while I still can."_

_"While you still can? What do you mean while you still can? She must still be in the early stages. There's still a way to prevent the cancer from spreading right? No, wait wait wait, how can this happen so fast? How did she even have leukemia in the first place?" Ryoutaro asked, already in a panic._

_"It's too late," Len said shortly._

_"What do you mean too late?"_

_"She's been hiding it for a while. We've been away for four years, she had never gone for a check-up. The cancer has already spread." Then he immediately hung up._

.

.

"Ryou?" Kahoko's head suddenly poke inside his room.

Ryoutaro shook his head, as if waking himself up. He closed his phone and looked up at Kahoko, "You're not angry at me?" he asked in disbelief.

Kahoko frowned, "I am. Still."

"Then what are you doing at my house?" he asked.

She looked at him with hurt written across her face, "I just...I don't care."

"Don't care? About what?" Ryoutaro looked at her with a confused expression as she entered his room.

"Whether they're engaged or not."

Ryoutaro snorted, "So, you decide to commit adultery or something?"

"No!" Kahoko's cheeks redden, "No," she said more softly. "Len...I just want to see him. I missed him so much. I don't care if I'm attending Len's engagement celebration. I just want to see him...you know." Kahoko's eyes were sudden filled with tears.

"Hey," Ryoutaro said softly, reaching out his arm.

Kahoko immediately rushed into his arms as he enveloped her into a hug. "I just miss him so much. Yes, it hurts that he didn't keep his promise. It hurts so much! But above that hurt is my longing to see him. I've been waiting for so long..."

"Are you sure you want to go tonight?"

"Yes, I'm sure." she said, her voice muffled by Ryoutaro's shirt. "And I'm going to demand answers from him."

"No!" Ryoutaro suddenly pulled Kahoko.

"Wh-what?" Kahoko was confused by the sudden reaction Ryoutaro showed.

Ryoutaro, upon realizing what he just did, tried to pull himself together. "No, I don't think it's the right time."

"I deserve to know!" Kahoko said, wiping her tears, "I deserve to know why he broke our promise!"

"It's their engagement party! You're just going to ruin the celebration by making the mood to negative!"

Kahoko's eyebrows furrowed, "I thought you were going to support me."

"I'm bringing you down to reality, Kahoko!"

"I deserve to know why!" she repeated, tears still dripping from the corners of her eyes.

"Alright. Suppose you know the reason why Tsukimori changed his mind. Why he chose Mori over you!" he didn't stop, even though he saw the pain in her eyes as he said it, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I..."

"Act accordingly and rationally." Ryoutaro said softly.

"Why?" Kahoko started crying again, "Why did he choose her over me? He promised! He promised to come back to me! I know that he loves me_—"_

"Has he ever said that to you?" Ryoutaro interrupted.

Kahoko froze.

"Don't assume, Kahoko."

"I know him better than you do." Kahoko answered back.

Ryoutaro sighed. "Whatever. Go home and get ready, I'll pick you up by seven." he said dismissively.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"You should've told me about it from the beginning." Mori's father said desperately.

Mori had insisted on going home instead of going to the hospital just as the Tsukimori couple had suggested. She had wanted to talk to her father immediately. As soon as she went into his father's study, her father immediately hugged her tightly. She saw his red-rimmed eyes, and that just brought her close to tears again. But she held them back, she had to be strong.

"Right when the doctor wrote me that letter, I looked around your things, and I found several bottles of medicine." He knelt in front of his daughter who was seated in one of the chairs in his study. He looked deeply into her eyes, and stroke her cheek. "It hurts so much, doesn't it?" he said softly.

Mori nodded, tears stinging her eyes again. "It hurts so much...papa. Different pains. Here and there. The excruciating pain, sometimes I didn't think I could survive the pain anymore."

Tears fell from her father's eyes, "How long have you been sick?"

"The pain started a week before I left." she whispered.

"That long?"

"I'm sorry papa." Mori finally cried as she hugged her father, "I'm so sorry. I was scared. I didn't want to undergo surgery, I was scared! What if things went wrong? Papa, I didn't know what to do!"

"Mori," as he cried, he stroke his visibly shaking daughter. "There would've been a better chance for you to live." he murmured. "But now..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Is this why you convinced that Tsukimori lad on that trip with you?" he asked gently, pulling his daughter from the hug so he could see her face. "Because you knew your life has a time limit?"

Mori looked down at the floor as she nodded, "I know it was selfish of me. But, but I also want to help him! At first I just wanted to be with him. But as I grew to know how much he loves Kahoko, I...I admire his strength. His willingness to do anything for her. Being with him as he rise to fame was all I could do. All I could do was stay by his side, and I'm happy with that. I knew I can never own his heart..."

"Then this engagement?"

"He...feels guilty..." She looked at her father with pleading eyes, "I know you think this is wrong papa, but...I want this. I don't care anymore. I know that his heart belongs to Kahoko, but, if I'm going to die anyway, I want to die happy."

"Hush." his father hushed, pain evident in his eyes as his daughter talked about her death like it was a simple walk in the park.

"Even if he will stay by your side until the end, will you feel happy about it Mori? Knowing that you somehow cheated in order to have him?"

Mori looked away from his father's honest eyes, "I will feel sick to the core." she murmured.

"Then do what is right," he said gently.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The Tsukimori residence was suddenly filled with lights and noises as the engagement party began. The sky turned out a nice orange with a tinge of pink as the sun was about to set. On the large balcony of the Tsukimori mansion, a beautiful young lady in a purple halter gown stood, her eyes seemed to be searching for something which was so far away.

"The guests have already arrived." Len murmured as he entered the room where Mori stood at the balcony.

"Mn." she replied.

"Mori, let's go." Len said softly as he stood by her said.

Mori slowly looked at Len. Her eyes seemed to be studying his every feature. "Len, I_—" _Suddenly Mori felt a sharp pain somewhere near her heart, she jerked away from Len's outstretched hand.

"Mori!" Len's eyes widen, he didn't know what to do. "I'll go call help."

"No!" Mori stopped him. "Wait." she gasped. She took deep breaths, trying to calm the pain.

A few agonizing minutes later, she stood straight again. She smiled apologetically at Len. But Len only glared back at her.

"Had it always been like this?" he asked, anger seeping into his voice.

"Sort of," she murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you have to hide it in front of me?"

"What, so you could send me into a hospital and let me live there for what, for years?" Mori shook her head, "Even though it hurts, I'm happy Len. I got to stay by your side."

"Mori..." he looked at her with a pained expression.

Mori reached out and stroke his cheek, "I'm an idiot, aren't I? It seems like _I'm_ keeping you prisoner. You didn't have to do this Len. You don't love me." she said, even though the truth hurts, she had to say it. She didn't want to live a lie.

Len touched her hand which was on his cheek. "That's not true." he murmured. "I love you Mori,"

"But not as much as you love Kahoko." she smiled a small smile.

"I'm sorry."

Mori nodded, "I understand. I really do. This is why we shouldn't be doing this."

"I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy just by being by your side, Len. I'd be unhappy knowing that the one you really love is Kahoko, and yet because of my condition_—"_

"You've given up more than I have." Len murmured, "You've sacrificed so much. Just like your mother."

Mori's eyes widen, "My mother..."

"I know about her."

Mori was about to speak again when Misa suddenly entered the room. "It's time to go down." she said softly, not wanting to interrupt the two, but guests were waiting.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"You've brought your violin." Ryoutaro noticed.

Kahoko hugged her violin case tighter to her chest as they entered further into the Tsukimori mansion. "It's a goodbye, I guess..." Kahoko murmured.

"Oh, Kahoko dear!" Misa gushed as soon as she caught sight of her.

"Misa-san," Kahoko acknowledged with a smile.

"Your just in time. Would it be alright for me to request you to play right now? Or would you like to postpone your number?"

"Playing right now will be great." Kahoko smiled.

"Thank you so much. Mori and Len will be coming down the steps anytime soon."

Ryoutaro watched as Kahoko stood in the middle of the improvised stage. He was curious as to why Kahoko would want to play, especially for this event which had been crushing her heart. He shook his head, "Since when did you learn to become selfless?" he murmured.

.

"Mother will be wondering why we haven't gone down yet when she already called us a while ago." Len murmured, he reached out his hand for her to take.

"This doesn't seem right," Mori protested.

"Tonight, just for tonight, this is all about you. Don't think of anything else. Just think of yourself."

"You said that on the plane too."

"It's because you're too selfless."

"If I become selfish, you'll really regret it." Mori said, a small smile on her lips.

Len smiled his rare smile. "I'll take your word for it." he chuckled. Then Mori finally took his hand.

.

"So many people..." Mori murmured as soon as they stood on top of the grand staircase, she blushed a bit when cameras were flashing their way and when everyone became quiet as they watched the two walk down the stairs.

A violin started playing.

Len froze for a short second, but was still enough for Mori to notice. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Mori smiled, "Ave Maria, isn't it? You used to play this song for me whenever I was upset."

"You're right," Len smiled at her. "It would always, for some reason, calm you down."

"Ah." Mori outright stopped ever though there were two or three more steps before they reach the bottom.

"Mori?" Len wondered what was wrong, he followed her gaze.

His eyes widen.

"Kahoko." he murmured in surprise. Then memories started rushing into his head.

_He remembered the times he played Ave Maria just beside his Ojou-sama's bed when she was having nightmares._

_He remembered secretly playing for her._

_He always played for her during her sleeps._

_Could it be that she knew he was playing for her all along?_

Len and Kahoko's eyes met across the room. Kahoko smiled a knowing smile, as if answering Len's question for him. _Yes, I knew all along._

Even though no words were exchange, Mori saw everything.

Her chest suddenly tightened as she felt her heart shattering. Why would she be feeling this much pain? She knew all along didn't she? She already accepted that fact, right? But seeing their exchange was like a freshly opened wound for her. It hurt so much.

"Mori dear?" Misa said softly, seeing her stiff as she stood beside Len. She was surprised when Mori looked at her with glassy eyes. "Dear, what_—_"

Mori shook her head, she gently pulled Len's hand. Len slightly tripped by her side, "Go get her," she murmured, then she let go of his hand.

Len's eyes widen as he watched her gather her long gown and ran out of the room.

"Mori dear!" Misa called after her, surprise was etched all over her face. The crowd started murmuring as to what could've happened, and the media started snapping shots furiously. A hot news was in store.

Len was about to run after her when he felt someone pulled his arm. He looked back, "Ojou-sama!" Len said in surprise. Kahoko's face turned to hurt when she heard him call her that again. "I'm sorry," Len said, "But I have to go after_—_"

"Your promise." Kahoko said, her eyes hard.

"Ojou-sama." He looked at the direction where Mori had ran off to.

"Ryou went after her." Kahoko murmured, "So please, look at me." she said pleadingly.

Reluctantly, even though he still wanted to run after Mori, he looked at Kahoko. "Ojou-sama."

"Don't call me that. We're no longer that." Kahoko said.

"Is that an order?"

"Len!"

"Why did you play that piece?" Len asked.

Kahoko bit her lower lip as Len looked at her with an intense kind of stare. "I...I knew about it. You were watching over me, you played the song for me. It was my lullaby."

"Of all places, why did you choose to play it here?" his voice became hard.

"Because I want _my_ Len to come back. The one who always watches over me, the one who always scolds me." she looked at him softly as she spoke the next words. "The Len that I love." Slowly, Kahoko reached out and touched his face. "Do you love me too, Len?"

"I..."

"Len-sama!"

They were interrupted when one of the servants hurriedly ran into the room.

"What is it?" Misa asked, suddenly panicked.

"Mori-sama! She collapsed!"

"Where is she?" Mori's father asked, immediately ordering one of the servants to call for an ambulance, "Is someone with her?"

"Ryoutaro-sama is with her. They're by the fountain at the south gate."

"Mori." Len jerked away from Kahoko immediately, this time Kahoko was able to stop him as he ran towards where the servant said Mori was.

Kahoko clenched her now empty hand, which was on Len's cheek just a few seconds ago. She brought it to her side. So, was this the answer?

.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: **please review! :) The next chapter will be the last one! Hope you guys have enjoyed up until now. I really apologize for the late updates...


	11. I Love You!

**Disclaimers: I don't own la corda d'oro**

* * *

**As You Wish Ojou-sama**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Such a disgrace!" Shuuri paced inside Kahoko's room furiously.

The engagement party of Len Tsukimori and Mori Manami ended unexpectedly, and with the crowd of media present, news immediately spread like forest fire.

"I didn't mean to ruin it..." Kahoko mumbled, she fiddled her fingers, which was resting on her lap as she sat on her bed.

"You still dare to talk back!" Shuuri glared at her daughter uncontrollably. She could feel herself shaking from the anger, getting ready to burst out. "Do you know what the media is getting out? Is this what you want?"

"I never intended—"

"Never intended what? That you would be linked to him! Tsukimori Len is about to get engaged, suddenly his fiancée runs away, when he's about to chase after her, the heiress of the Hino household stops him! What will people think of that incident?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Simply apologizing won't erase what wrong you have done! This... this scandal is... this will tarnish our family name!"

"Mother..." Kahoko slowly looked up at her mother, tears clouding her vision.

"Everyone is aware of how he was your servant before he returned home. Kahoko, do you know how shameful it is for them to know you've fallen for your servant?"

"Len is a respectable person! He came from a good family! Why should it be shameful!" Kahoko shouted back. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Her mother was being unfair. "Does this mean that Mori is also shameful? She's getting engaged to a former butler after all!"

Shuuri's eyes widen at her daughter's sudden outburst. "Did I teach you to become like this? He may be a respectable person, but when he served under you, you had no idea of who he was! Ryoutarou is much more suitable for you. He will certainly take good care of you. Mori and Len were betrothed as soon as their parents saw the connection they had."

"Enough!" Kahoko said, finally letting the tears flow. "I've had enough! For once, mother, can't you think of my happiness? Of what I want?"

"What you want now is still irrelevant. I already told you that. You are still to young to—"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Kahoko shouted, covering her ears like a child.

"Kahoko!"

Kahoko glared at her mother, "Do you think that I'm so naive?"

"Wh- what—" Suddenly taken aback by her daughter's sudden hostility.

"Mother, did you honestly think I didn't know? Did you think that I'll remain the spoiled clueless child you had known?"

Shuuri was speechless as Kahoko stood up from her bed, walking a few steps closer to her mother. Her eyes suddenly had an indescribable fire in them.

"Did you think that I didn't know Ryoutarou's real feelings? Everything from the start, it was all you Mother. Ryoutarou's sudden return... You must've threatened him that's why he was willing to return."

"He returned because of one simple reason! And you know that reason." Shuuri answered back.

"I know that Ryoutarou's really in love with Mori-san! It was obvious! From the start! The pain in his heart seeing the one he loves loving someone else—"

"What nonsense are you saying?" Shuuri asked incredulously.

"The way he talks about her when he came back. When he told me about the girl who stayed by his side when he was in Vietnam, the way he talks about Mori-san... is the way I talk to him about Len... And it's quite obvious he doesn't love me! The Ryoutarou I know wouldn't be so forceful!"

"Remove those foolish thoughts of yours." Shuuri said dismissively, "I've had enough of this. I'm going to retire. I suggest you have a good rest. I'm gathering reporters for a short notice press conference."

Shuuri immediately left the room. Kahoko was hyperventilating as the door closed behind her mother. It took everything she had to finally stand up to her mother. She felt her knees shaking as she fell to the floor.

It felt great.

It felt great to finally have a voice of her own...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Bright lights. . ._

_._

_._

_._

_It's so blinding. . ._

_._

_._

_._

_I can't move. . . _

_._

_._

_._

_What's going on. . ._

_._

_._

_._

_Warmth. . . I can feel warmth. . . but I feel so numb. . ._

_._

_._

_._

"Mori!"

.

.

.

_I can hear someone calling my name. . ._

_But I can't. . . speak. . .I can't find my voice. . ._

_._

_._

_._

"Mori, please wake up," Ryoutarou begged.

He sat on a chair just beside her hospital bed as she held onto her un-needled hand tightly. He watched her frail form, she had an oxygen supporter, she had dextrose on her left hand... Her color was pale...

If it wasn't for the steady beeping he hears, which indicates her heartbeats, he would've thought she wasn't... alive anymore.

He internally slapped himself for thinking of it.

Even though he wasn't familiar with all the medical terms the doctor had just thrown onto him when he asked, all he could conclude is that her condition doesn't look well... Is this what Tsukimori meant by too late? Did he really mean that it's too late to save her?

_._

_._

_._

_Ryou. . . stop worrying. . ._

.

.

.

"I won't let it sink." Ryoutarou said determinedly, "As far as I'm concerned, I only picture you as the cheerful and healthy girl, who suddenly entered my life, who became my best friend, who knows so much about me and who I..." Ryoutarou trailed off.

He sighed.

He wasn't sure whether she could even hear him. It would be like talking to air if whatever he's saying was all for nothing. But he had to believe right? He had to believe that somewhere, in the recess of her mind, his words are registering to her...

"I'm sick of pretending." Ryoutarou finally said.

.

.

.

_When had you even pretended?_

_._

_._

_._

"Remember back then? When we promised each other that there won't be any secrets between us? That was when we told each other of our loves." Ryoutarou paused.

He sighed again as he freed one of his hands from holding Mori's. He used his free hand to reach up to her face, he gently brushed her brown hair away from her clear face. All he wanted was for her to open her eyes and let him see the emerald jewels beneath her eyelids...

"I care about you...you know that?" He said softly.

.

.

.

_I know... and I'm thankful for that. . ._

_._

_._

_._

"I have to confess something to you." Ryoutarou said, bringing his hand back to hers. "I wasn't being completely honest with you. Let's just say, at first I was shy to admit it." He chuckled shortly.

.

.

.

_Shy?_

_Ryoutarou Tsuchiura is shy?_

.

.

.

"If ever you can hear me, I'm sure you're laughing, or maybe barely controlling your laughter," He chuckled again, then sighed as his face was wiped off of his smile. "But now, it's different...I was threatened. I had no choice. I couldn't tell you the truth even if I had wanted to. But now because everything's in jeopardy, I might as well tell you..."

Ryoutarou gently brought Mori's cold hand to his forehead as he tried to recount the past.

"There's only one reason why I would come back to Japan all of a sudden." He started, "And I'm sure you're thinking of the wrong reason as to why I came back. Maybe you suspected something, but never thought of it any more."

.

.

.

_Something I suspected?_

_Yes, I did._

_Why would someone like you, who holds soccer as the most important, would suddenly leave it behind and come back?_

_._

.

.

"Knowing how observant, calculative and smart you are," He couldn't help but grin, imagining her rage upon his adjectives. "I'm sure you had all the right questions, and even though this is a one-sided conversation, I hope I can answer whatever questions you might have. I _do_ pray that you can hear me. I feel kind of stupid talking to an unconscious girl," He joked.

.

.

.

_EXCUSE me!_

_._

_._

.

"I didn't come back for Kahoko." Ryoutarou said seriously, "You would've wondered why I suddenly came back. You must've noticed why I never spoke about soccer anymore. You must've wondered why I came back when I left Kahoko without looking back and when I turned down your offer to come back with you, here in Japan, in the past..."

Ryoutarou paused to catch his breath.

He was starting to get anxious for some reason.

"It was because someone important to me was going to be in danger." He let go of her hand as he clenched his own. Just remembering it... it just makes him so mad to know how helpless he actually is...

"Shuuri-san had come to me one day when I was still in Vietnam... She offered me something. Something I would've wanted very much, but she had no idea that my heart had changed..."

.

.

.

_Your heart?_

_For whom?_

_You. . .You never told me anything. . ._

_._

_._

_._

"My heart changed, I didn't expect it to, but it did..." Ryoutarou watched Mori's still form intently, as if hoping some sort of movement would occur, as if her eyes would flutter open any minute now.

"I fell in love with you, Mori."

.

.

.

_L- lie. . ._

_That's. . ._

_That's impossible. . ._

_._

_._

_._

"Maybe you won't be able to believe me now, but you will..." Ryoutarou chuckled half-anxiously as if he had heard her thoughts. "And as you have come to know Shuuri-san, she won't take no for an answer."

Ryoutarou closed his eyes, remembering that trap... that encounter with Shuuri...

He didn't think he was walking right through a trap when Shuuri simply asked him to have coffee with her the next day after he rejected her offer. Shuuri had asked the reason for his refusal, he had answered honestly, glad for the older woman's understanding.

But.

He would never have thought that she would turn everything against him.

.

.

.

_Then the reason why you came back..._

_._

_._

_._

"You." Ryoutarou said, "You're her trump card in making me her pawn... And now... It seems like I'm just going to lose you..." He said weakly. "If only I was stronger. If only I could go against her. If only I had confessed my feelings earlier to you... would it change the outcome? Would you have found a greater purpose to keep on living instead of suffering like this?" Ryoutarou asked.

He sighed frustratedly this time as he stood up.

"Would you have had more hope to live in knowing that I'm in love with you? Is that thought so childish of me?"

He could feel it.

Whether it was because he was angry or because he's about to lose her... he could feel it...

His tears...

"Would you try to keep yourself alive knowing that I'm in love with you? Even if the reason was because you'd feel guilty leaving me brokenhearted... I'd rather it be that way than seeing you die without a fight!"

"Ryoutarou-kun." Misa said softly as she entered Mori's hospital room.

Misa looked at him with a soft expression, even though she didn't really know much about the young adult in front of her, she could feel her heart clenching in his stead. By the looks of it, he's very much in love with the young lady. It suddenly reminded her of her son, Len, who had looked so lost upon hearing about Mori's sickness.

The undeniable pain written in his eyes were enough evidence of his feelings.

She suddenly felt the need to apologize to him...

"I'm sorry," Misa said softly, "We should've insisted that she admit herself into the hospital... but instead, we pushed through with the engagement party..."

Ryoutarou shook his head at the older woman, "There's no need to apologize to me, or to her," He said, glancing at Mori's quiet form, "This is what she would've wanted. This selfish girl wants to live her life to the fullest." He clenched his hands to his side.

"There might still be a chance to save her," Misa said encouragingly, "She still hadn't been admitted to the ICU yet. There must still be a chance for her."

"That chance will only work if Mori wants to live. Without her fighting from the other side... it's useless..."

"I—"

"I'm sorry Hamai-san," Ryoutarou said politely, "I have... to go somewhere." He narrowly avoided a collision with the older woman as he hurriedly left Mori's room.

Misa didn't look back at the boy who had gone outside, instead she watched the still form of the girl whom she had thought was going to be her daughter-in-law anytime soon...

Misa slowly walked beside Mori's bed.

She had tried to fight her own tears, but it deemed useless seeing the girl's still form. "Your heart must be what's hurting the most right now," She said softly, her voice breaking. "I'm sorry dear... It must've hurt so much knowing Len's heart could never be yours from the start... I'm so sorry for being unobservant..."

.

.

.

_Misa-san. . ._

_It's not your fault. . ._

_It was my choice. . ._

_._

_._

_._

"Now, I have to ask for Maika's forgiveness again..."

.

.

.

_You don't. . ._

_Mother isn't blaming you for anything. She's happy, I'm sure of it, beacause you and your husband are happy. . ._

_._

_._

_._

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

.

.

.

Ryoutarou swallowed hard as he leaned on the wall outside the hospital. He needed to fresh air, he needed to clear his mind, his heart...

He's regretting it now. Regretting that he had never told her his feelings in the past. Now, it's too late to hear her response. He will stay stuck in the moment, wondering what her answer would've been if she was awake.

He shook his head.

It's no use trying to hope for too much.

She's obviously in love with Tsukimori, that much he can tell. She'd never sacrifice so much if that weren't the case...

"How's her condition?"

Ryoutarou looked up tiredly, even though he knew who it was, he didn't have the energy to act arrogant at the moment.

Len stiffened seeing Ryoutarou's seemingly lifeless expression. He looked at him menacingly, "Which room is she in?" He immediately asked.

"Your mother's with her right now." Ryoutarou said.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"She's in a coma..." He grabbed Len's arm when Len was about to go into the hospital, "Give them the time they need. Your mother feels guilty about everything. Have you told her it wasn't her fault?" Ryoutarou asked, standing straight from his leaning form.

Len sighed thinking that Ryoutarou was right. "She's won't listen. She thinks that it was her incapability. She keeps on apologizing to me, she's apologizing for not listening or asking for my opinion about her plans... the engagement and everything..."

"Well that's true," Ryoutarou said a little sarcastically.

Len glared at Ryoutarou, "It isn't her fault."

The two young adults stayed silent as they both glared at each other.

But after a few seconds Ryoutarou closed his eyes and looked away, he sighed frustratedly. "You're a hell lot luckier than I am, you know that?" He said.

Len's brows burrowed as he tried to dissect Ryoutarou's words.

"My precious childhood friend's heart had been hurting because I could never look at her, now she's suffering physically and there's nothing I can do about it. The one person I love is also hurting because I keep on brushing her away. Now, I don't know where we stand. Tell me, am I really that lucky?"

"Kahoko will always love you. No matter how many times you push away, that girl is just too stubborn." Ryoutarou said.

Len couldn't help a small smile when Ryoutarou said that. Yes, indeed. The spoiled lady would never take _no_ for an answer. "Are you trying to reassure me?" Len said, looking at Ryoutarou disbelievingly.

Ryoutarou shrugged. Len didn't have to hear the truth from him. He'd rather only Mori knew about his real feelings.

"But I'm sure Kahoko cares about you too." Len said in return.

Ryoutarou chuckled as he shook his head, "She will always only see me as her childhood friend who had left her behind. You shouldn't worry about Mori anymore," Ryoutarou said, looking at Len straight in the eyes, "It's Kahoko who you need to care for."

"I owe Mori a great deal," Len said quietly.

"I'll take care of her from now on." Ryoutarou said in a hard voice. "Her time's almost up. I'm sure she's happy enough, almost getting engaged to you, staying by your side for four years... I'm sure she'd want you to grab your happiness this time."

Len was about to snap back a retort since he talked about Mori's death so lightly... then he saw the expression on Ryoutarou's face.

He was obviously masking his pain...

_Mori's sickness... Her condition... It must be affecting him a lot more than he's letting others see..._

"Then give this to her if she wakes up," Len said in a small voice, handing Ryoutarou a sealed letter envelope.

Ryoutarou nodded wordlessly.

"Thanks," Len said, immediately running opposite the hospital.

Ryoutarou sighed as he looked up at the sky, "This is what you would've wanted...right Mori?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kahoko stood in front of her bedroom window, staring at the front gates... Somehow she was hoping. Hoping that Len would come for her... She could still remember her father's words in the past...

_Trust him._

And she had never stopped trusting him until now. He had returned after four years... He had promised that he will return to her side, and she will keep on believing in that promise of his...

Kahoko heard a knock on her bedroom door, but she chose to ignore it if ever it was her ever-so-controlling mother again. Whatever her mother wants, she won't give it to her. No one can make her feelings for Len change... maybe... there could be one person who will be able to persuade her... it is—

"Don't you think it's rude not to greet me, sweet Kahoko?"

Kahoko turned around and jumped, her eyes widen at the obvious surprise visit...

—Her grandfather.

"G-Grandfather." Kahoko instantly bowed in respect as the old man in a wheelchair, being pushed by a maid, entered her room.

"Oh?" The old man said in surprise, "Little Kahoko already knows how to show respect? If I remember, you never bowed in front of anybody."

Kahoko blushed in embarrassment as he mentioned her younger days, "I'm sorry, I was being unreasonably spoiled back then. I have already learned my lesson."

"So it seems," He said, waving his hand, signaling the maid to let him manipulate his wheelchair for himself. He rolled the wheels closer to Kahoko, "But, it seems like you're still acting selfish."

Kahoko flinched. She instantly knew what her grandfather was talking about... It was the headlines which was out in today's newspaper... about the ruined engagement of Tsukimori-Manami. About the unexpected event that took place. About her holding Len's hand when he was about to chase after his fiancée...

She knew that it will cause a huge scandal... but she never would've thought that the most powerful man in their family tree would actually come here personally to chastise her about it... Or maybe, the reason why the old man came here personally was to ship her somewhere far away, hidden, until the scandal dies down.

Kahoko stood still by the window, nervously waiting what he had to say about the matter.

"I'm sure your mother already went through the important things with you already, so I'm sure that you are aware of the reason why you can never be with that lad. He is your servant, let's say that you are allowed to be with him, what will happen to the future of the Tsukimori household? It would be inhuman to make your children servants until they turn of age. The tradition we have held for so long will instantly crumble."

"Let me speak informally," Kahoko said, asking for permission.

As soon as her grandfather gave her his approval, she leaned back on the wall.

"Wouldn't it be better that way, Grandfather? This is a modern day world already, things like master and servant barriers died a long time ago already. What really ever mattered now is _love_. If you were to reason like Mother in the past, when she said that Len is just a servant, look at him right now. Look at how he lives his life. Can you still tell that he's a lowly servant?"

Grandfather eyed Kahoko, which had made the lady flinch again. Did she step over a landmine?

"Is this still the same child that came over my house during summer? The spoiled little granddaughter of mine who doesn't have a single care in the world?"

Kahoko shook her head, "She grew up Grandfather. And Len was the one who helped me."

"Kahoko—"

"Ojou-sama."

Kahoko's eyes widen seeing Len actually standing right in front of her bedroom door, trying to catch his breath. He had obviously ran from wherever he came from to get here.

Len was about to say something more, but froze upon seeing Kahoko's grandfather in the room with her.

"What do I owe this surprise visit for?" The old man said pleasantly, wheeling his wheelchair in front of his granddaughter. "If I'm not mistaken, I'm quite certain that this is the last place you would choose to visit. I heard that your fiancée is in a critical condition, I pray for her health."

Len bowed at him respectfully, "Thank you. Mori is indeed in a critical condition, she is currently in a coma, and the doctors are not certain when... or if she will ever wake up. But, I thank you for concern."

"Then should you not be by her side? You are most likely needed there."

Len shook his head, "Someone is watching over her in my place, and I am certain that he is the one who Mori wants to be by her side more."

"I do not think so." Kahoko's grandfather instantly disagreed, "I have talked to that child sometime in the past. Her heart is certainly only for you. She has a pure heart and her type will only love one person whole-heartedly."

Len looked away as he felt a sharp stab from his words.

"I am right, then." The old man said, obviously satisfied upon Len's silence. "So, why have you come here? Could it be because you... you are being disloyal to your fiancée?"

"She knows where my heart truly belongs." Len immediately said, as soon as the words flew out of his mouth, he had regretted it. Kahoko's grandfather wasn't stupid. He will instantly know what his words had meant.

"I see," His eyes narrowed upon Len's statement, "Well, I'm sorry to waste your time for something that will not have a result which will be to your liking."

"Grand—"

He ignored Kahoko and continued to speak to Len, slowly wheeling himself nearer to the young prodigy, "The sole reason why I came here, is to take my granddaughter as far away as possible from you."

Kahoko's breath stopped at her grandfather's words. What? She was going to be separated from... from Len!

She was about to open her mouth in protest when Len beat her to it. "Sir, if I may be disrespectful, please reconsider that idea."

"Why?" He asked, "Clearly, my granddaughter has caused a great inconvenience to the three households."

"No." Len immediately countered, "She has not."

"That's clearly a lie." Kahoko's grandfather said, "It's no use to cover up for Kahoko. She already knows it deep inside how much trouble her actions has caused. During the time when she's away, I'm sure that the scandal will die down. What Kahoko has done was shameful, ruining your—"

"I love her," Len said straight out, "Sir." He added after a second thought.

Kahoko felt her heart skip a beat at Len's words... it was her first time hearing him say that out loud... She immediately stood in front of her grandfather.

"Please. Please let me be with him. I don't care whether everyone is against it, as long as you agree with it, I don't care about anything else. Please Grandfather. I..." Kahoko looked at floor, "I beg you."

Len's eyes widen as Kahoko said those last words...which she hesitatingly. The rich, spoiled Kahoko, no matter how much she tries to change, has a considerable amount of pride and ego. She would never, _never_, have begged for her request to be fulfilled.

Even her Grandfather was surprised by her words. He shook his head and sighed as he wheeled his wheelchair a few feet away from the two young adults.

"Little Kahoko who had never lowered her pride once." He looked at Kahoko strictly, "Do you know that it's like you have just thrown your shield away? Do you know how reckless that is?"

Kahoko bit her lower lip, she couldn't talk back to him.

"You've changed." He said softly this time.

Kahoko and Len looked at the soft expression that suddenly appeared from the old man's worn out features. He offered a small kind smile to the two youngsters. He looked at Len in the eyes this time, "You're the one responsible for changing her into this kind of person, are you not?"

"I..." Len said speechlessly.

"He is." Kahoko answered. "Len has taught me a lot of things, especially when we were in high school..."

Her grandfather nodded. "Then, go."

Kahoko's eyes widen. "G-Grandfather?"

The old man chuckled tiredly, "Go. You two are no longer children. Go, go wherever you wish to go. Go somewhere where these adult hands can no longer control you."

Kahoko couldn't help herself as she hugged her grandfather tightly. He _approved!_ His approval meant everything to her. Especially now that she got his approval, her mother no longer had any say in this matter.

When she let go of her grandfather, she instantly turned around. To look at the one man she had loved for a long time already. Len gave her a soft smile, and Kahoko instantly ran into his arms.

"I love you, I love you!" Kahoko cried, throwing her arms around her neck as she hugged him tightly.

"Kahoko," Len breathed.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Review please. Yes, sadly dear readers, this is the end :( BUT! An epilogue will be available. It depends on the number to requests I get from you guys.

The epilogue will include what has become of Mori. If there are any of you who are interested, that is.

Any request as to what you guys might want to know about? Which I should include in the epilogue chappie?

Review please!


	12. Epilogue

_Please follow my twitter account /#!/ayamiko_95, this is where I'll be in touch with my readers. It's an account just for my dear readers. :) Updates about the chapters I'm writing will be there. So are a few teasers :D_

_And don't forget to **VOTE** in the poll at my profile for whatever fic you guys want next :) The summaries are on my profile too!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**_

* * *

**As You Wish, Ojou-sama**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**~Epilogue~**_

.

.

.

Kahoko sighed happily as she leaned onto the one man she had always wanted to be with. The said man relaxed his shoulder as he let her take a short nap. Their trip was going to take a while.

Len watched his former Mistress watch the clouds outside as they sat in their first class seats in the airplane. The plane... yes, they were finally going somewhere together, to a place where no one knew about their past, to a place where no one could judge them...

They were finally free to be together.

Getting Shuuri to let her grip on Kahoko go had been their main problem from the start, but she had surprisingly agreed without much of a fight. Well, somebody who was outnumbered as she was wouldn't have any other choice but to concede.

.

.

.

_"Grandfather gave his approval, I'm leaving. I'm going to be with Len." Kahoko said with confidence, as she entered her parents' room._

_Shuuri and her husband had been shocked when Kahoko had said that, especially Shuuri. She had known that her father was coming, she had expected that the old man will take Kahoko somewhere far and properly educate her of what her future holds. She definitely did _not_ expect him to agree with this! Her daughter going off with..._

_"I am not agreeing to this!" Shuuri said angrily._

_Just as she said that, Kahoko's grandfather had entered the room. Shuuri bit her lower lip upon seeing her father. Her father eyed her in a strict manner, "Did I just hear right? I have given my approval. It takes courage to actually disregard my decision."_

_"Father! You can't just allow Kahoko to leave with Len."_

_"What's holding me back from doing that? They're almost adults, Kahoko is already 24. I set you free when you were barely 20."_

_"She's not mature enough to handle herself!"_

_"I can take care of myself, Mother!" Kahoko interrupted._

_"Let her go,"_

_Everyone looked at Kahoko's father, who was silent the whole time from where he sat on his side of the bed. He shrugged upon seeing his wife glare at him because of his statement. "I've watched the kids grow up together. Len is trained in a variety of area. If you're worried about Kahoko's health, Len already has a medical degree. If you're worried that Kahoko will get kidnapped, he already achieved black belt."_

_"How about the engagement of Mori and Len?" Shuuri pressed._

_"I've already talked it over with both parties."_

_"How can you even be sure about Mori? She's in a coma!"_

_"The lad is in love with our Kahoko. That's all that matters, and it seems like Mori-san has left a letter saying that she was fine if Len chooses to be with Kahoko."_

_Shuuri's eyes widen. She had not expect that at all._

_"Any more excuses Shuuri?" Her father asked._

_"How could you change the tradition like this, Father?"_

_Her father looked at his granddaughter with easy eyes, then to his own daughter, "Sometimes, we need change to occur within our family, change isn't always wrong. It will just make us even stronger."_

_Shuuri looked away at her father's statement._

_._

_._

_._

Of course there was nothing more Shuuri could've added. Instead of saying anything more, she had left the room.

"What are we going to do from here on?" Kahoko asked softly as she felt Len brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"Anything." Len said shortly.

Kahoko frowned as she craned her neck around to see Len's expression. She was shock to the point immobility when she saw his face. He saw actually smiling freely as he looked down at her.

Kahoko couldn't help but blush. She immediately averted her eyes.

"You've always wanted to show off your talent, didn't you?" Len said, "The destination we're heading to, I've performed there a lot. They would be glad if I perform there again, along with an accompanist."

Kahoko frowned again when Len mentioned an accompanist. "Mori-san..."

Without her realizing it, Len got a hold on her hand. Kahoko looked at him once again, he had a soft expression on his face. "Mori will be fine."

"I know she will. Ryou told me that they're taking her to the States, it was said that they could get the tumors out of her, but the problem is... when will she wake up?"

"She's been through a lot, when she's ready physically and mentally, she will wake up." Len said gently.

Kahoko squeezed Len's hand, "She loves you."

Len closed his eyes when Kahoko said that. "I know."

"Will she ever forgive me? I really like her, and I don't want to know that she hates me..."

Len shook his head, his golden eyes were sad as he opened them. "Mori is a fine lady, she's very selfless. No matter how much she tries to be selfish, she always end up being selfless. She won't hate you. Instead, I'm sure she's wishing for our happiness."

Kahoko finally nodded in agreement, the wrinkle between her eyebrows disappeared. Len was right. Base on how she had come to know Mori, she was really pure and kind.

"We'll be happy, right?" Kahoko said, leaning her head back onto his shoulder again.

"I promise I'd take care of you."

.

.

.

=**A year and a half later=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tsuchiura!"

A familiar dark-green-haired adult glanced up from the bench he was sitting on as someone called his name.

"Hey captain, we're ready for the next set of workouts." The person who approached him, who was actually his co-captain, spoke.

Ryoutarou dumped a half-filled bottled of water over his face as he tried to cool his heated skin. "The usual workout will do, tomorrow's a weekend, don't tire them too much."

His co-captain nodded, trying to suppress a smile at the light workout. It was rare for their captain to give that opportunity. "Are you going to join us?"

Ryoutarou shook his head, "Sorry, I have to leave early. She's waiting."

The co-captain nodded understandingly. "Give her my regards."

"I will," Ryoutarou chuckled.

.

.

.

Ryoutarou took a deep breath as he stood in front of a familiar white door. He gathered all he had inside of him and opened the door with a cheerful smile. "Hey Mori, I'm here." He said brightly as he walked into the room.

He tossed his varsity bag onto the nearby couch and walked towards the windows. "The nurses forgot to open the curtains again didn't they," He sighed, opening them himself. He closed his eyes at the sudden brightness which enveloped the room.

"You should come and see the view Mori," Ryoutarou said as he turned around.

He sat on his usual chair, which was just beside Mori bed. He suppressed a sigh at the silent response he received. He looked at the familiar sight in front of him. Nothing seemed to have changed at all.

The woman he had loved for the longest of time still lay still on her bed. Even though she looked like a statue, laying there so peaceful, it was obvious that her time was flowing. Her mid long hair had grown much longer. He had insisted that it remained that way except for the occasional trimming.

Ryoutarou reached under the blanket and felt her cold hand. He held it with both of his hands, rubbing it gently as he watched her in her seemingly peaceful slumber.

"I miss you," He murmured. "It's been a long time since we returned to Japan from the States. When will you wake up? I miss your emerald eyes, I miss your smile, and I miss you playing the piano."

He closed his eyes tightly as he let his words sink into the silent room. After a few seconds, he opened them again and this time, his face was filled with his earlier cheerfulness.

"It's hard being a captain you know." He said, "But I'm quite confident that we will be able to make it to the Nationals. Remember Junosuke? He's my co-captain, I told you about him right? He sends his regards." He leaned back on his chair, "I can't stop telling you how great it feels to be back on the field. It's just been six months since I joined the team, I know you're proud of me, since I became the captain in such a short time."

"Tsukimori and Kahoko also send their regards. They're enjoying their stay in Europe now after their stay in Malaysia. Kahoko got into trouble from time to time." Ryoutarou chuckled remembering the story Kahoko had told him during one of their long distance phone call conversations.

Kahoko had called him complaining about the weird names of the food she and Len had, telling him that meat should just be called meat and no other variation. She had voiced that out to the owner of the restaurant they were in, and for some reason, Len started to shut her up and apologized deeply to the owner in a language she couldn't understand.

Ryoutarou chuckled again as he recalled. Kahoko was still new to the world, at least Len was by her side taking care of her.

"You should really wake up now," Ryoutarou sighed, stroking the back of Mori's hand with his thumb. "You still haven't opened the letter Tsukimori sent for you when you were first confined. I bet it's getting yellowish in that drawer of yours." He said, eyeing the said drawer.

He stood up, finally deciding that this visit was enough for the day. As he stood up, he found himself suddenly stroking her face gently, brushing away a few strands off her smooth cheek. "You know that I love you, right?" He said softly, unconsciously leaning down. "You know that I'm patiently waiting for you, right?"

He flinched when he realized that he had brought his face so close to hers. It had always been like this. Every time he wanted to get his feelings through to her, he would unconsciously lean close to her. Her dominant lips seemed to invite him in.

He straightened up and brought his hand to his face.

_If only this was a fairy tale, things would definitely end differently... Haven't you sacrificed enough Mori?_

This time, he could no longer help himself, he leaned down in one swift move and he touched her soft lips with his. It was just a quick peck on the lips, but he made sure to pour his heart's frustration in it.

When he straightened up again, he watched her, hoping that something will change. But when seconds passed by, he just chuckled as he shook his head, "Of course, why would you wake up? It's not like I'm the prince you have been yearning for."

Ryoutarou felt the stab in his heart again. It had been a while since he felt that stab. He only felt it when reality came to hit him. Every time he came to realize that Mori's heart had only belonged to Tsukimori Len.

With a heavy heart, Ryoutarou stoke her cheek one last time before he gathered his things and left, briefly greeting the nurses who entered Mori's room to give her the daily therapy for her body to prevent her limbs from numbing.

"Onii-chan!"

Ryoutarou was pulled out of his reverie when he suddenly felt like a hard rock collided with his leg. He looked down and saw a familiar little boy hugging his right leg as he looked up at him.

"It's you again." Ryoutarou chuckled.

"Did you see onee-chan again? How is she? Is she awake?"

Ryoutarou reached down and shook his head, "No, she's still sleeping. How's your mother?" Because of his frequent visits in the hospital, Ryoutarou had accidentally made a friend out of this little boy. They were in the same situation a year ago. His mother had been in a coma, but after four months, she had woken up. She was receiving constant therapy at the moment.

The little boy smiled as his eyes sparkled with glee, "Mommy can go home tomorrow, that's what they said."

"That's great news." Ryoutarou smiled.

But despite his smile, the eyebrows of the little boy bunched up in the center. He placed his tiny hand on one side of Ryoutarou's face. "Don't look so sad onii-chan. I'm sure she'll wake up just how Mommy woke up."

Ryoutarou choked on nothing at the little boy's words. He could only smile softly and nod.

"And when she wakes up, I'm sure that the big people wearing white will help her walk and talk again like how they're doing with Mommy. Right now, she can say a long sentence without difficulty!" The child said happily.

Ryoutarou reached his hand out and ruffled the hair of the little boy as he stood up, "Thanks kiddo."

"Bye bye onii-chan." The child said, waving as Ryoutarou continued to walk outside the hospital.

Ryoutarou smiled again, thinking about the child's innocence. Really, a child will always have a pure heart that will lift any negativity present in a person.

.

.

Ryoutarou had been so immersed in his thoughts as he walked out of the hospital, that it had taken him a few moments before he realized that someone was actually calling him. He turned around seeing a nurse calling him.

"Sir," The nurse gasped, taking a few breaths since she had obviously ran to keep up with him.

"Hmn?" Ryoutarou asked, curious as to what might be going on.

"You... you forgot..." The nurse let out, still trying to catch her breath.

"Did I forget something?" Ryoutarou wondered out loud, he looked beside him and realized that he had forgotten his bag when he bent down and talked to the kid. "Damn, sorry." Ryoutarou immediately apologized.

"It's okay," The nurse said, finally catching her breath.

"But you didn't have to be in so much hurry, I come here—"

"No." The nurse sighed frustratedly as she slapped her palm onto her forehead. "No, I'm so sorry. I can't think straight, it's just that. It's just that." She looked at him, tongue-tied.

Ryoutarou didn't want to sigh in front of the nurse, because he knew it was rude, but he wasn't in the mood. He was used to this, because he appeared a lot on TV and such, an endorser for sportswear, a talented pianist and whatever, so there were a lot of fans who would step in front of him. A friend of his described the people who come up to him tongue-tied, to have been mesmerized by him.

"I'm sorry, I have to get going." Ryoutarou said politely.

"Sir!" The nurse called as Ryoutarou turned around.

Ryoutarou continued walking, he didn't bother to stop. He wasn't in the mood at all, every time Mori doesn't wake up, he just gets upset. He always head straight to a public basketball court and shoot his frustrations into the hoops.

"Onii-chan! She's awake!"

Ryoutarou turned around and saw the little boy beside the nurse, looking at him with a bright expression on his face.

"Onee-chan is awake!" The little boy shouted when Ryoutarou didn't respond.

Ryoutarou still stood his ground, watching the boy with unfathomable eyes. No one could tell what it was, he was really thinking.

"Onii-chan!"

As if he was able to finally snap into it, Ryoutarou immediately dashed back into the hospital, not bothering to spare a glance back at the two whom he left behind.

As he ran, his mind was running wild with thoughts of her. What if it was just a joke? What if they just saw it wrong? It couldn't be. Did his childish action really work on her?

As he reached her room, he saw the the door was slightly ajar. He took another deep breath, as if it was just like any other day when he comes to visit her. He closed his eyes, hoping, praying, wishing... He was about to hold onto the door knob when he suddenly heard a groan. It wasn't a groan of pain... It was of frustration...

Ryoutarou immediately entered the room.

There, surrounded by two nurses and a doctor, she was sitting up, her emerald eyes clearly visible. He felt himself freeze on the spot when those familiar emerald eyes met his. Instead of a smile, she had a visible frown on her face. Her eyes already teary as if she wanted to cry.

Ryoutarou turned to the doctor, "What's wrong?" He asked, his tone almost demanding.

"She can't speak well nor move the parts of her body the way she wants. She's been asleep for a long time, it will take a while to get her coordination back." The doctor said, he had a bright smile on his face, "The great news here is that she finally woke up."

Ryoutarou nodded, clearly agreeing with the doctor.

"Well then," The doctor said. With the tone of his voice, the nurses immediately understood and left the room. "We'll leave you two alone together. There must be a lot you have to say to her, but I should warn you that she's easily frustrated."

Ryoutarou could only nod mechanically. Quite eager to finally talk to Mori...

* * *

.

.

.

"Oh my god."

Len immediately stopped playing upon hearing his fiancée say that statement, and the fact that she had dropped her phone and still hasn't bothered picking it up. In a split second, he was immediately by her side, worried.

"Kaho," He said, seeing her shocked expression, "What's wrong?"

Kahoko blinked her eyes, slowly looking at Len right in the eyes, "She's awake."

Len was equally shocked as Kahoko. Several things entered his mind all at once. "She's awake," He repeated, as if he couldn't believe it at all. "Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. She's not pulling his leg, was she?

Kahoko shook her head vigorously, "M-Misa-san called. She said that Mori's father called her... saying that the hospital called him... saying that she's already awake."

"That's great news!" Len immediately said, shaking Kahoko's shoulder. It seems like the news finally sunk into his head. But he stopped when he realized that his fiancée wasn't as thrilled or happy as he upon hearing the good news.

"Kahoko," Len said in a deep tone, the kind of tone he'd use when he's about to lecture her. After all, he knew what was exactly running inside the mind of the transparent scarlet-haired lady.

"Will she... Will she ask for you?" Kahoko asked, looking at Len as if she was scared.

"Ask for me?" Len asked.

"You want to see her...don't you?"

Len was about to answer immediately, when he caught his tongue. He studied Kahoko's face carefully. She looked like a scared animal that suddenly lost its way... She was still insecure even after being with him for a year...

"I won't." Len sighed out. "Tsuchiura is already by her side, I guess that's already a lot."

"Len," Kahoko suddenly said in a hard voice, "I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you are." Len said, his voice equally hard, "We've already discussed this matter about Mori, just put everything in the past, please?"

Kahoko stood still as Len bent down to pick up the phone which she had accidentally dropped.

When Len straightened up, he curled Kahoko's hand into the phone. After that, his hands still stayed on hers, his eyes softened. "I won't go, okay? I'll stay here, with you. So don't worry too much."

Kahoko studied Len's face. He was talking to her earnestly. He was sincere about staying with her. Fighting the urge to go see his treasure childhood friend... Kahoko smiled a small grateful smile at him, "Thank you Len."

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

.

.

.

Ryoutarou and Mori had been sitting in the room in silence.

He had imagined this scene for quite a while... the moment when she would finally open her eyes. But for some reason, everything he wanted to tell her, everything he wanted to confess to her, nothing came out of his mouth at all.

All they could do was watch each other.

"Long..."

Ryoutarou broke out of his trance of watching her when she suddenly spoke a word. "Sorry?"

Mori's eyebrows crunch as she tried to speak again, but only a slight moan came out of her lips. She closed her eyes. Ryoutarou knew that she was feeling frustrated, but wasn't too sure about it, because this was the first time he saw her make an expression like that.

"It's okay," Ryoutarou said, trying to soothe her, "You don't have to say anything yet. Let's start with something else." He stood up and walked to the other side of Mori's bed. He opened the drawer there and pulled out the envelope Len had given him a while back.

"...tter..."

When he looked up, he saw that frustrated expression again. He chuckled, but only to have it suppressed when she glared at him. "Yeah, it's a letter," Ryoutarou said, then he saw Mori's left hand move down from her lap.

He heard another groan.

He instantly realized that she was actually trying to get the letter from him, but she couldn't move her arms at all. He saw the corners of her eyes getting teary again. Ryoutarou immediately felt his heart clenching at the sight.

"It's fine," He said, "I'll read it for you." Then he leaned forward and smooth her eyebrows with his finger. "Stop that, your soft skin will easily get wrinkled." He chucked.

As he brought his hand back he could see Mori looking at him intently, as if she wanted to say something. Unfortunately for Ryoutarou, he wouldn't be able to hear what she had to say unless she goes through series of therapy first.

Ryoutarou sat on his usual seat beside her bed. "It's from Tsukimori. He wrote it when you slipped into coma." He looked at her, wanting to ask something, yet he was scared.

Mori moved her head to the side, trying to tell him that she was wondering what it was about— his expression, that is.

"Have... Could you hear me? When you were in a coma, could you hear the words I spoke?" He asked, his heart immediately racing.

He sighed out when Mori moved her head to other side then back. He was partially relieved that she didn't hear him during her coma, but at the same time, he felt his heart shattering...

He could feel his poker face slipping, and he knew that Mori would immediately detect it, so he put his attention onto the letter that he had finally opened. Upon opening the envelope, his senses were instantly filled with the scent of roses. When he turned the opening upside down to get the letter, a few dried rose petals fell along with the letter.

"Roses?" He said, looking at Mori.

He saw the corners of Mori's lips slightly raising. She was smiling.

_She liked roses? I never knew that..._

He slowly opened the letter, which was indeed yellowed on its edges. He looked at Mori one more time before he sighed and began to read the letter that Tsukimori wrote for her.

_=To my childhood friend and best friend..._

_You know very well how I am never a man for words, but somehow I found a lot of words to say this time, but I can't say them in front of you. I don't have the courage to see your pained expression, I don't have the courage to see you cry. Call me a coward, I'll accept it._

_I'm a fool. Hurting you so much. I shouldn't have agreed when you offered your help. I knew that it would only hurt you so much more, but I was selfish and used you._

_I'm writing this letter right now in our hotel room in Paris. You're away, visiting some children in the nearby orphanage. Today is when I have learned of your sickness. I don't know how I'd confront you about it, I don't know what to say when you enter our room and talk to me with your usual bright smile. Should I pretend not to know? Should I scold you for keeping the truth?_

_I'm lost Mori._

_I don't know when I'd give this letter to you, but instead of talking to you, I felt that I have more courage to write down my words. This is the only method I could think of._

_I know— We both know that we have to end this pretend we play with the world. People have come to believe that we are together, but we both know the truth, and I'm sure that every time the truth strikes you, you're hurting. I'm scared of the day when I have to tell you that we have to stop. You're waiting, aren't you? For the day when I tell you that I don't want you in my life anymore and that I only need Kahoko._

_Let me tell you this..._

_Mori, I'm going to be happy with Kahoko. No hurdle will be too impossible for me. You've given me enough strength and support, I'll be able to handle things from here on. I love her. Although I appreciate your feelings, although they mean the world to me, but there's something much more precious to me now._

_We grew up together. I had loved you too. Back then, when I was still a few years in the Hino household, you're all I could think about. Thoughts like 'Are you crying because I left?' 'Do you have anyone to turn to when you have nightmares?' 'Are you lonely?'_

_But that was before._

_I've come to love my Mistress. As I watch her everyday, as I try to protect her everyday... I've fallen for her._

_I don't know if I've given you the closure that you need, but please, let me go now. You should find someone who is willing to take of you now. You don't have to stay in my shadow and bare the responsibility of ensuring my happiness. I should be the one doing that for you._

_I'm sure the right person is just out there for you. And like how much I'm willing to risk everything to be by Kahoko, I'm sure that the person for you will do the same._

_Your sickness... Is it severe? Is it too late? I'm not sure. But I will believe until the end that it's still not your time. You're too good. Surely the heavens wouldn't rid this world of good people like you._

_Thank you for your sacrifice, Mori._

_I love you._

_Find the right guy for you and immediately tell me. If he doesn't return your feelings, we'll do something about it._

_~Your childhood friend, Len=_

_._

_._

_._

Ryoutarou held the letter tightly in his hands. A certain feeling was struggling inside of him, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. It's just that he felt like his whole body was shaking... but with what?

He flinched when he heard a pain-sound-like groan.

Ryoutarou looked at Mori and immediately saw her glistening cheeks. Her tears fell continuously. She had leaned onto her pillow, trying to bury her face, but she still had a hard time with her coordination.

"Hey," He said softly, instantly reaching out and touching her wet cheek.

Mori closed her eyes tightly, "...ppy... st... Happy." She finally said out. Upon the success, Mori tried to say something else, "L...n...Le... Len."

Ryoutarou nodded, understanding, "Yes, he's happy." He said softly.

She continued crying, Ryoutarou felt his heart clenching again. This time he sat on her bed and pulled her into a gentle hug. "You heard what he said," Ryoutarou said softly, hearing Mori groan, her attempt to say something.

"Tsukimori wants you to let go of him. He wants you to be happy now. You deserve that much Mori."

"Hurts..."

"It does, doesn't it? But you have to let go..." He murmured, gently stroking her long hair. _It hurts to love when you're not the one receiving the other end... I know how you feel Mori..._

* * *

.

.

.

"How is she?" Ryoutarou asked, standing up when Mori's father and Len's parents came out of Mori's room.

"You're going to have a hard time taking care of her, that's for sure," Mori's father said with a soft smile, "I'm just glad that she's awake. The nurse was a big help in helping us understand what she wants to say."

Misa and her husband nodded, "That Len, he should at least come visit her." Misa said, frowning.

Mori's dad chuckled, "No, I think it's better this way." He looked at Ryoutarou, "She finally found her closure, hasn't she?"

Ryoutarou nodded wordlessly.

"When her wounds heal, I guess that's when it's safe to say the two of them can meet again," Mori's father said, looking at Len's parents.

Both adults nodded in agreement.

"We have to get going now," Mori's father said to Ryoutarou, "Thank you for taking care of her Tsuchiura-kun." He smiled kindly.

Ryoutarou shook his head, "I'm glad that you allowed me to take care of her."

"I hope that my daughter will be able to see how good you are to her." Mori's father smiled kindly.

Ryoutarou nodded gratefully at him.

"Tsuchiura Ryoutarou?" The nurse from Mori's room called, closing Mori's hospital room door behind her.

Ryoutarou stood up from the chair he was sitting on, "Yeah?" He called.

"Here," The nurse said, handing Ryoutarou a piece of paper. "The patient's sleeping right now, it has been a tiring day for her. She had a hard time communicating and moving, so everything's tiring and frustrating to her. She wanted a certain message to get through to you though."

"Thanks." Ryoutarou said, accepting the piece of paper.

The nurse nodded and left.

Ryoutarou opened Mori's door slightly and just as the nurse had said, she was asleep. Even in her sleep, her brows were crunched down. Ryoutarou sighed. It _was_ going to be hard now, but at least the worst is over. He's just content that he can finally see her moving.

He opened the folded piece of paper the nurse had handed to him and saw an unfamiliar handwriting. _Of course, she's can't write yet._

The message inside was short, but it had made his heart stop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_= I heard every word you said when I was sleeping._

_And what you did to break the 'spell'. =_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

A/N: Review please! :O Aya-sama has news for you guys!

I suddenly saw a vision! =] kidding. :D Anyway, I've suddenly thought, why not make a separate story about Mori & Ryou? How they met and how they are in the future? And details on how Shuuri threatened Ryou, maybe? Hmn?

Anybody supports this thought?

Any ManamiXRyou supporters out there? Please make your presence be known by reviewing! :)

If I am to go through with this idea, its title will be _**Look at Me**_

How does that sound? :) Excited to hear about your response and your review on this epilogue chappie!

For those who likes Ryou, I suggest you guys read my old fic Another Revolution, it was quite popular (laughs)

For KajixKaho fans, Because I Loved Her

Don't forget to read my on-going KahoxLen! The Price of Loving.


End file.
